Mi Hurón
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: Draco esta en una mala epoca, enterarse de cosas que por toda su vida fueron mentiras, y notar el acercamiento de su enemiga Hermione lo desconsierta tanto o mas que lo que le pasa, ¿que sera lo que tiene a draco tan mal ultimamente?
1. cap 1 sangre pura

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R [creo que esto todos lo saben pero igual obligan a ponerlo]**

**Pareja: Dramione**

**Categoría: Romance**

**Ranking: T**

**Correctora: ILSLY**

_Mi primer fic en FF, estoy nerviosa lo reconozco, los personajes no son míos y todo es, espero les guste_

**EDITADO**

**Mi hurón**

_**Cap. 1 "pureza de la sangre"**_

_Caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos de Hogwarts._

_Todos los alumnos iban en la dirección contraria pues ya serían las doce y los prefectos nos sancionarían por estar afuera, pero a mí; no me importa ni en lo más mínimo._

_Lo único que quería era encontrar la condenada puerta de la habitación multiuso, camine un buen rato buscándola pero al no dar con ella camine hacia el patio principal._

_Necesitaba refrescar mi mente, mi cuerpo y la brisa del lago me vendría bien. Además los prefectos acostumbran recorrer primero los pasillos y baños, aun tenía tiempo._

_Llegue al lago y me senté en el perfecto césped con las piernas un poco abiertas para apoyar mis brazos en las rodillas mientras sentía la suave brisa en mi cara._

_Lo necesitaba tanto…_

_Cerré los ojos intentando contenerme, no debía dejar que mis emociones me dominaran, pero… no podía más. Quería mandar todo al carajo, quería gritar, llorar, pero no podía, alguien como yo no tenía ese tipo de arrebates._

_Lo peor de todo era que la única persona en la que podía pensar para intentar desahogarme de aquella noticia que aun no puedo creer sea verdad…_

_Ella: es mi peor enemiga, la persona que he estado molestando por mero placer durante 6 años._

_Y no era por la confianza que tuviéramos ni mucho menos porque ella tuviera conocimiento de lo que me pasaba, simplemente llevaba días pensando en ella, observándola, y porque en el fondo era la única persona que se me ocurría poder contarle lo que me tenia mal, porque nadie más podría saber que la familia Malfoy no era más que una farsa._

Llevaba días ignorando a todo el que me hablara, algo me comía la cabeza y no me permitía concentrarme en clases, mis calificaciones bajaron y hasta el profesor Snape me amonesto, pero no me importaba, ni siquiera las mofas de los Gryffindor me importaron. Nadie parecía preocupado por mí, solo mostraron algo de asombro cuando me retire del equipo de Quidditch.

La única persona que me seguía a todos lados intentando entenderme era Pansy, pero ella no me inspiraba confianza y solo termine por esquivarla.

Uno de esos días llovió como nunca, y al fin pude estar solo.

Los alumnos por lo general preferían estar en sus salas comunes o en la biblioteca que pasar frió junto a la lluvia, esperaba poder estar solo aunque terminará empapado, pero esto al final no me servía de nada, quería alguien con quien poder hablar, baje la cabeza mirando las gotas en las pozas de agua, cuando note que ya no sentía el agua golpearme la cara, la lluvia ya no me mojaba.

Entonces voltee y allí estaba.

Ella, la persona a la que menos deseaba ver.

- ¿Qué haces Malfoy? ¿Por qué estas fuera, empapándote? – se notaba incomoda no sabía si debía hablarme o no, siempre la he tratado mal y de seguro lucho mucho con ella misma por acercarse , y es que Hermione Granger no es una mala persona, al contrario de mi, le importan las personas.

- Y que te importa a ti sangré sucia, vete con tus amigos y déjame en paz – aunque intente sonar como siempre mi voz se corto en contra mi voluntad y mostró mi debilidad.

- Lo siento, sé que no me incumbe… y que parece hasta cínico que yo esté aquí preguntándote como estas, pero… llevo días fijándome en que estas mal, y pareciera que a tu grupo no le importa o ni siquiera lo notan, no eres el mismo… y me preocupa…- le mire desconcertado ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba preocupada… por mí? Tenía que ser una especie de broma, tenía que serlo.

- ¿Estás de broma verdad? Es que nunca en mi vida había escuchado algo más gracioso de tu parte Granger, tu… ¿Preocupada por mi?, sé que soy irresistible de mirar pero… ¿Te has acercado a cubrirme de la lluvia con tu estúpido paraguas Muggle porque intentas establecer una conversación conmigo para saber qué me pasa? – arrastre cada palabra disfrutando de cómo a la castaña se le ruborizaban las mejillas mientras me miraba con los ojos humedecidos.- No necesito de tu lastima sangre sucia.

- Solo intentaba ser amable pero veo que contigo eso no sirve, eres un engreído, sigue así Malfoy porque así como nadie de tu grupo se preocupa por ti te darás cuenta con los días que estas solo, y vendrás a buscarme pidiendo que ahora si te consuele, y no estaré para ti – me levante de golpe dispuesto a atacarla pero ella saco su varita apuntándome sin darme tiempo de sacar la mía, sostenía el paraguas con la mano temblorosa y se apartó furiosa, de seguro avergonzada de intentar inútilmente "ser mi amiga"

Desde ese día no volvió a dirigirme ni la palabra, ni la mirada, y tal cual ella lo dijo, nadie excepto Pansy se había dado cuenta de que yo no estaba bien, el profesor Snape intento hablar conmigo un par de veces pero lo evadí con excusas tontas, no quería hablar con él, porque tenía que ver con mi razón de estar mal…

Por extraño que pareciera, las notas de Granger también empezaron a bajar y pasaba más tiempo sola que con sus amiguitos, y aunque intente ocultarlo la curiosidad de ese cambio en ella me sobrepaso y una noche sin saber ya que hacer, fui al despacho de Snape pero no deje que el hablara.

- Quiero aprender la ciencia de la Legeremancia, supe que a Potter le hicieron clases particulares hace unos días de Oclumancia, exijo que me enseñes – mi voz no fue nada cortés no necesitaba serlo con él, desde que sabía que tenía una relación en secreto con mi Madre todo el respeto que tenía por el murió, no le había comentado nada a mi Padre porque no notaba demasiado interés por Narcisa, así que de seguro ni siquiera le interesaba.

- No tengo permitido enseñar ese tipo de ciencias Malfoy, así que por favor retírese a su recamara, es tarde y no debería estar fuera de esta- no sonaba como un reto, de hecho parecía algo agobiado de no poder dominarme.

- ¿No me has escuchado?, no te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden- le dije en una voz baja y verdaderamente amenazante - fuera de que seas un amigo de mi Padre no creo que le guste enterarse que te montas a su mujer cada vez que se te da la oportunidad, mucho menos porque eres un mugriento mestizó- me miro sin expresión alguna a pesar de mi atrevimiento, solo se volteó para darme la espalda

- Todos los días a esta misma hora en la sala de pociones, y así como tienes entusiasmo para estudiar cosas anexas a las clases espero ver tus notas subir, eres una vergüenza para mi clase, 15 puntos menos por tu atrevimiento, ahora vete a tu habitación.

Me importo poco que nos descontara puntos, acepto darme las lecciones y eso era lo importante. Pero no quería esperar más tiempo, necesitaba saber ahora porque la sangre sucia había bajado las notas,

Así que tracé un plan; me metí al baño de chicos y aunque aún no lo perfeccionaba, a pesar de llevar dos años aprendiéndolo por obligación de mi padre, me concentre lo más que pude y en nada mi cuerpo empezó a encogerse y llenarse de pelo.

Pronto la Transformación estuvo.

Lo que odiaba de convertirme en un hurón, era que tenía un punto ciego, cuando las cosas estaban demasiado cerca no logro verlas, pero no importa al menos veo mejor en la oscuridad así que; como pude, me escabullí entre los pasillos ya vacíos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, pero cuando estuve frente a la Dama Gorda no supe que hacer. No podía hablar; y en todo caso ni conocía la clave.

Para mi suerte esa noche la pequeña de los pobretones había salido quien sabe a que y llegaba corriendo para no ser sancionada por un prefecto, salí de mi escondite y la mire notando que su primera impresión era gritar pero me senté y lamí mi pata para lavar mi cara y su rostro cambio, enseguida me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo dentro.

- ¿De quién es este hurón tan lindo? Estaba afuera esperando que le abrieran, ¿Ron sabes de quién es?-pregunto a penas entro por el retrato.

Allí estaban todos los malditos Gryffindor, la chica me abrazaba contra su plano cuerpo mientras el resto se acercaba a mirarme, cuando Potter intento acercar su mano para acariciarme le mostré los dientes y no volvió a intentarlo, busque a la Sucia pero no se encontraba, había olvidado que era prefecta y de seguro estaba revisando los pasillos.

Agradecí que la colorina no se fuera a la cama temprano pues al parecer tenía que hablar con Granger, así que me acurruque en sus piernas sin dar problemas mientras ella acariciaba mi pelaje.

Nunca había sido acariciado, no existían ese tipo de cariños en mi familia así que no me disgusto disfrutarlos mientras esperaba, levante las orejas y la cabeza en escuchar las pisadas y cuando la Dama Gorda dio paso a la prefecta disgustada que se sentó junto a mí me la quede mirando, se notaba que estaba algo agobiada y cansada.

- ¿Porque tienen que ser tan obstinados? –suspiró- He tenido que separar a Zabini de una chica de Ravenclaw, que asquerosa escena, necesito sacarla de mi mente – se cubrió la cara con el puño de su ropa mientras un asqueroso gato se le acomodaba en las piernas.

- Estaba esperándote Hermione- comenzó a decirle la pelirroja sin dejar de acariciar mi pelaje blanco- ¿Qué te pasa?- continuo- Llevas días evadiéndome y me tienes preocupada, casi no duermes, ya no vas a la biblioteca y pareces angustiada por algo…- me volví a acomodar en las piernas de la chica mientras ella miraba a Hermione.

- Que lindo hurón- dijo Granger al notar mi presencia en las piernas de su amiga- ¿Es tuyo? ¿De dónde lo has sacado? –pregunto, note que evadía la mirada de la pelirroja. Acerco la mano para hacerme cariño pero su gato empezó a mover la cabeza contra la mano antes de que me tocara- Crookshanks se ha puesto celoso

- No me cambies el tema, lo encontré hoy en la entrada, no sé de quién es, y bueno también por eso te espere, sabes que mis compañeras no permiten animales, y como en tu recamara están acostumbradas a Crookshanks ¿Podrías cuidarlo tú? – era mejor de lo que pensaba, estaba pensando como pasarme a la habitación de la sucia pero ya estaba solucionado.

- Claro, espero que Crookshanks no se ponga demasiado celoso, Ginny de verdad agradezco que te preocupes por mí, estoy bien solo algo cansada y mi padre aun no me manda ninguna carta para saber de la salud de mi madre- vi como suspiraba de nuevo- solo es eso, bueno ya es tarde me iré a dormir. Buenas noches Ginny

Cuando ella se levantó su gato se acomodó en el sillón como si supiera que era allí donde dormiría y Granger me tomo entre sus brazos llevándome a su recamara, todas las demás chicas estaban dormidas y ella intento no hacer demasiado ruido mientras me recostaba en la cama para buscar su pijama.

- Tienes que portarte bien y no hacer ruido ¿Vale? – me sonrió como nunca lo había hecho para mí, si no fuera porque el pelaje me cubría y la oscuridad me protegía hubiera visto mi rubor, me acaricio el hocico y dejo su varita en el mueble junto a su cama, me acomode mientras bostezaba por el sueño.

- ¿Qué me está pasando?... – susurro mientras se quitaba la corbata desanudándola, algo que yo jamás hacia, no sabía hacer nudos así que siempre la dejaba lista para ponérmela al otro día, no le preste mucha atención hasta que vi como desabotonaba su blusa, con la mirada distante pensando en otras cosas olvidando mi presencia.

Aunque claro para ella solo era un animal, mi mirada no podía dejar de recorrer el cuerpo descubierto de ella, cuando la vi buscando la parte superior de su pijama desee que no la encontrara nunca, su sujetador de color blanco con diseños nada llamativos, pero que me sorprendieron en descubrir que tuviera con que rellenarlos, me pareció más atrayente de lo que pensé, se quitó la prenda solo segundos antes de ponerse el pijama así que fue muy poco lo que pude verlos completamente desnudos, y sin poder creerlo quería más, quería volver a verlos, no tardo en ponerse el resto y se metió a la cama.

- Anda ven acuéstate conmigo, ya que hoy no está Crookshanks se me hará extraño –me abrió la cama tomando las sabanas, no lo dude y me acomode mientras ella me abrazaba, por alguna razón, mi corazón se aceleraba con su abrazo, era como si llevara años deseando estar entre esos brazos.

- Hurón…-dijo en voz baja y tierna- sabes; me recuerdas a un chico, el año pasado el profesor le convirtió en hurón frente a todos y era blanco igual que tú, ese chico, se llama Draco Malfoy, es un maldito engreído, egocéntrico, frívolo, creído, narcisista y podría seguir hasta aburrirme, y no puedo entender, no puedo creer que ahora solo piense en él, se ve tan mal, tan preocupado- por tercera vez en la noche, la oi suspirar mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo- ¿Qué es lo que lo tiene así? Hurón, ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto de él?... será,.. Que en el fondo... siempre me he preocupado de él… sé que no es solo de ahora… ¿Será… que Draco... me gusta?

Sus palabras me desconcertaron y me hicieron recordar una paliza que nunca podría llegar a olvidar

¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸ **Flash Back** ¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

La familia Malfoy ha sido por décadas y milenios la familia de magos puros más conocida y respetada.

En ella fui criado en cuna de oro, fui el único hijo de este matrimonio, toda la atención estaba en mí, nunca se me negó nada de lo que quisiera, o así era hasta los 7 años, el primer día que fuimos con mi padre al callejón Diagón.

Estaba emocionado por la cantidad de cosas que me llamaban la atención, me quede mirando una estantería donde se mostraba una escoba la "Relámpago" de seguro era el último modelo de esa época, cuando me disponía a pedirle que me regalara esa escoba, a pesar de ya tener 2 en casa, Él no estaba a mi lado y la gente caminaba de un lado a otro sin prestarme atención.

Estaba algo asustado, mis padres jamás me habían dicho que hacer en una situación así, camine sin rumbo unos minutos hasta que vi a una pareja junto a una muralla que se abría lentamente moviendo sus ladrillos poco a poco, intrigado me acerque y espere a que otra persona pasara por aquel lugar.

Recuerdo que entre en un bar mal oliente, lleno de gente mal vestida, no le dirigí la palabra a nadie y recibí el mismo trato. Un ruido proveniente de la puerta llamo mi atención y termine abriendo aquella puerta, el ruido era aun más fuerte y molesto a mis oídos cuando un artefacto de cuatro ruedas emitió un fuerte pitazo mientras un joven cruzaba la calle, todas las personas tenían ropas extrañas, ninguna de ellas llevaba capa y parecían estar muy apurados, un chico de cabellos negros tironeaba de la mano de su madre pidiendo algo que ella se negó a comprar, entonces la madre entro a una de las tiendas y el chico se quedo mirándome.

-¿Estás disfrazado? – me miro de pies a cabeza y luego me sonrió.

- ¿Disfrazado?- repetí y entonces mire bien su vestimenta- Eres tu el que lleva ropa extraña.

- ¿Extraña? Bueno es mi madre quien escoge mi ropa pero tampoco le veo nada de malo, ¿Quieres una paleta? – me acerco un caramelo con un palo de plástico blanco, note que el tenia uno en sus labios y quite el envoltorio desconfiado pero me lo lleve a la boca.

Cuando sentí su sabor fue extraño, no tenía ni cercanía a ninguna de las grageas y a pesar de tener un toque de frutilla no era como comer una fruta real, era un sabor vulgar pero nuevo para mí, el chico me sonrió y me mostro un juguete algo extraño, tenía la misma forma del artefacto de 4 ruedas pero era mucho más pequeño, lo deposito en el suelo y con una cosa similar a una caja metálica con perillas, el auto comenzó a moverse, no me sorprendió el hecho de que el pequeño juguete se moviera sino que lo hiciera con aquella caja ¿es que no sabía usar la varita?.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Él otro niño me miro como si fuera un bicho raro y luego sonrió acercándome la caja de metal.

-¿Quieres jugar? Es un auto a control remoto, mi madre me lo dio por mi cumpleaños ¿Tú no tienes ninguno?

Negué con la cabeza y moví las perrillas pero el pequeño juguete no parecía obedecer mis pensamientos, el chico intento enseñarme que cada una de aquellas perillas que se llamaban palancas tenían una función, pero aun así no pude controlarlo y termino debajo de una de las ruedas de aquellas cosas que eran igual pero más grandes y el chico se puso a llorar.

- No, perdona… lo reparare, prometo que lo hare – juntos recogimos lo que quedaba del estropeado juguete y saque mi varita, el chico paso su mirada de mi cara a la varita que tenía en la mano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué harás con ese palo?- pregunto, volviendo a verme como si fuera un bicho raro.

- ¿Ese palo? Es mi varita ¿Tú no tienes una? –el negó con la cabeza y me miro atentamente, entonces la moví y susurre "_Reparo_".

Solo había usado ese hechizo dos veces antes cuando rompí el medallón de mi madre y cuando mi profesor particular me la había enseñado, pero logre que el juguete volviera lentamente a su estado normal y sonriendo se lo pase al chico que anonadado lo tomaba con sus dedos temblorosos.

- Eres un mago…- dijo en voz baja sorprendido, luego grito con tanta emoción que salte en mi lugar- ¡Eres un mago! ¿Qué más sabes hacer?

- Claro que soy un mago- dije perplejo de su sorpresa- ¿Tú no lo eres?- le pregunte entre asustado y emocionado.

Pero el chico no pudo responderme porque una mano me levanto de un golpe y el chico pareció algo asustado, cuando me voltee sin poder zafarme de aquella mano supe porque mi pequeño amigo estaba así, mi padre estaba mirándome con una furia que nunca antes había visto.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿Porque demonios has salido? estuve buscándote por todo el callejón – su voz salía amenazante. Me aparto del chico como si este estuviera contaminado de algún virus y tiro del plástico del dulce arrebatándomelo de la boca- Nos vamos a casa ahora mismo, no quiero verte cerca nunca más de un asqueroso Muggle.-

Dicho esto último me llevo a empujones y jalones hasta el callejón donde usamos la red flu para poder llegar a la mansión.

Entonces… me lanzo al suelo y saco su varita, en lo único que yo podía pensar era en intentar descubrir que era lo que había hecho mal, y a que se refería mi padre con Muggle…

Pero; mi mente no tuvo tiempo de divagar en estas cosas pues mi padre me lanzo uno de los hechizos imperdonables, de inmediato sentí como mis huesos estaban a punto de quebrarse y pensé en aquel momento que era la mayor agonía que podía existir, escuche a lo lejos a Narcisa gritar pero eso no hizo que mi padre parara su tortura, cuando deje de sentir aquel dolor punzante mis músculos comenzaron a quejarse mientras volvía en mi conciencia, le vi mover los labios pero no escuche nada, Él espero a que me incorporara y volvió a repetir.

- ¿Volverás a juntarte con alguien que no posee magia?

- No, nunca más Padre, lo prometo

Algunas lágrimas se me escaparon cuando mi Madre corrió a abrazarme contra su regazo, pero no le reprocho nada a mi Padre.

Desde ese día tuve un tutor nuevo de una asignatura llamada "la pureza de la sangre", pero como bien había dicho mi Padre; yo prometí no volverme a juntar con alguien que no tuviera magia, eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacerlo de aquellos a los que llamábamos sangre sucia.

**¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.Fin del Flash Back¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸**

No creí jamás llegar a escuchar algo así, ni mucho menos que la razón de que la sabelotodo Granger bajara sus notas era por su preocupación por mí, pero lo que me dejo sin palabras fue la confesión, ¿Yo…yo le gustaba?

Ahora que no tenía que fingir pues solo era un hurón no tenía porque mofarme de ella.

Solo escuche sus sentimientos hasta que se quedó dormida y luego me escabullí hasta mi habitación.

Había conseguido lo que quería, sabía lo que le pasaba a Granger, pero… ¿Porque ahora las cosas parecían ser tan diferentes?

- Yo… le gusto… - solo decirlo trajo a mi estómago una sensación extraña, y sonreí sin saber ni siquiera la razón.


	2. Cap2Deseos carnales de una Sangre sucia

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R [creo que esto todos lo saben pero igual obligan a ponerlo]**

**Pareja: Dramione, Narcisa-Snape**

**Categoría: Romance**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: ILSLY**

**EDITADO**

**Cap. 2 – Deseos carnales de una Sangre sucia**

.

_¿Desde cuándo Hermione Granger había cambiado conmigo?_

_Es que antes no era de acercarse, sin importar lo que me pasaba, y es que, solo el año anterior me evitaba y no parábamos de decirnos idioteces, desde que la vi supe que sería de esas personas con las que te diviertes al molestar, tenía todo para mofarte de ella, era un ratón de biblioteca, se juntaba con san Potter y la comadreja, no era preocupada de su apariencia ni de su femineidad, y era ingenua._

_¿Cuándo ella paso a ser amable?_

_Tal vez no era el único que sentía un extraño interés hacia el otro, desde que la conocí algo en ella me había llamado la atención, pero sus amigos y su sangre me obligaron a llevar ese interés a insultos y palabras hirientes hacia ella, pero ¿sería que ella también había sentido ese interés por mí?_

¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Uno de esos días fríos, luego de haberme convertido en hurón, corrí por los pasillos la primera vez que había ido fue para saber que había hecho que sus notas bajaran, porque un preguntárselo a ella era absurdo, primero porque no sería capaz de hacerlo y segundo porque si llegara a pasar ella pensaría que solo me estaba burlando de ella. Estaba a unos escalones de llegar cuando me encontré con la señora Norris, quien enseguida me enseño sus dientes, mientras erizaba el pelo de su lomo; en un comienzo seguí mi camino, pero cuando note que ella estaba más o menos a la misma altura que yo recordé que no era más que un animal, me di cuenta de ello demasiado tarde, la gata se lanzó sobre mí con sus garras y la sentí enterrarlas en mi espalda con fuerza a lo que tuve que empujarla de una patada, respire agitadamente por no saber cómo usar este cuerpo, ella se golpeó con la pared pero aun así se levantó, le mire y salte a la cortina agarrándome como pude con las garras, note que el trepar era más simple de lo que pensé, y subí rápidamente escabulléndome.

Las heridas causadas me esconcian un poco pero logre llegar al retrato de la señora gorda a la hora habitual esperando a Granger quien enseguida salió en primera me sonrió como siempre pero luego corrió y me levanto pegándome a su pecho.

-¿qué te ha pasado? – Me levanto mirando mi pelaje y lo entendí, me había ensuciado en el suelo de aquel pasillo cuando la señora Norris cayó sobre mí- tendré que darte una ducha

La idea que se dibujo en mi mente no era nada sana, ella desnuda como la había visto los últimos días gracias a mi disfraz y yo disfrutando de un baño a su lado, pero con mi cuerpo, el imaginarnos a ambos desnudos me dio un escalofrió, yo… ¿estaba deseando a una sangre sucia?, moví la cabeza y volví a la realidad.

Me levanto en sus brazos y hice una mueca de dolor, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de sangre en el lomo y me dejo en un sillón para buscar su varita, se notaba preocupada, como tantas veces la había visto por sus amigos, notar que esa preocupación era por mí me hizo sentir algo cálido en el pecho, algo muy extraño.

-listo, ¿estuviste peleándote con algún animal verdad? –Levanto su dedo índice mirándome acusadora- eso está muy mal, no debes ser un mal hurón.

Le mire y no importaba lo que me estaba diciendo, aquella chica a quien yo había herido de tantas maneras estaba siendo cariñosa y atenta conmigo, claro que porque no sabía quién era en realidad, sino las cosas serian muy diferentes.

Cuando entramos al baño de su recamara se desnudo frente a mí, parecía que con los días ya no le importaba mi mirada, después de todo solo era un animal, entro en la tina llena de agua e intento agarrarme, divertido la esquive un par de veces hasta que molesta se puso a hacer espumas con las manos, salte a la bañera e intente mantenerme con la cabeza arriba, era extraño tener un cuerpo tan pequeño, pero nunca un baño me había venido tan bien.

-sabes hurón, he visto a Ron mirar a Lavender mucho estos días, creo que le gusta esa chica – realmente no prestaba mucha atención a lo que ella decía- y me he dado cuenta de que ya no me gusta…. Creo que confundí nuestra amistad, me gusta cuando discutimos y luego arreglamos pero Ron es demasiado obstinado, jamás sería capaz de disculparse a pesar de saber que él tiene la culpa de algo, eso y otras cosas…. Me demuestran que yo no quiero alguien así… a mi lado.

Me quede pensativo, yo era tal cual ella había dicho, jamás en mi vida me había disculpado, y no creía ser capaz de hacerlo, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en sus requisitos para un novio?, deje que me secara y peinara, la vi vestirse con el pijama, como todos los días espere que se durmiera y me fui a mi casa limpio, perfumado con su olor ahora más que nunca, la sentía impregnada en mi piel, y el olor cada día, me agradaba más.

¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

En mitad de la clase de pociones me puse a jugar con mi libro, deje que Pansy hiciera todo, y es que solo en una asignatura era buena así que no me molesto hacer de vago, Snape no dijo nada porque no moví ni un solo dedo, pero al terminar las clases me obligo a quedarme.

- ¿Qué pasa? No tengo animo de mirarte a la cara – solté de golpe sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

- tu madre te ha mandado algo, me lo ha entregado a mi porque no cree prudente que caiga en manos de terceros – extendió una libreta de color caoba algo anticuada y demasiado simple, la recibí a regaña dientes y salí lo más rápido que pude, no quería ir a las mazmorras porque no me permitirían leer, así que me fui a la biblioteca me senté como siempre procurando hacerlo adecuadamente, con delicadeza abrí el extraño objeto, pero solo eran hojas en blanco, así que lo deje a un lado mirando las estanterías, ¿para qué demonios mi madre me enviaba una libreta en blanco?

- disculpa… la señora Pince me dijo que el único ejemplar de "Las dinastías de los sangre pura" lo tienes tú, necesito el libro para un trabajo, ¿sería mucha molestia que lo devolvieras por favor? – soltó cada palabra con forzada amabilidad intentando incluso entregar una sonrisa, pero es que en ella hacia mí no podía quedar más cínico.

- claro Granger será un gusto que al menos te enteres de la importancia que tiene mi casta en la humanidad y de que gente como tú no es más que el escalón más bajo de nuestra sociedad – musite mientras volvía a tomar el cuadernillo de mama para jugar con algo en mis dedos

- siempre igual, nunca vas a entender que eso ya es del pasado y que a pesar de ser una… -se quedo callada en notar ella misma lo que iba a decir.

- ¿una sucia?, pues si Granger eres una sangre sucia inmunda, nada más que eso, no puedes osar llamarte a ti misma maga.

- a pesar de que digas que no merezco estar por no ser hija de magos, mis calificaciones y mi inteligencia demuestran que te supero en inmensidad en todo lo que deseo.

No pude evitarlo quise restregarle en la cara que ella había dicho que yo le gustaba, reírme de sus sentimientos pero me controle, me levante de mi asiento mirándola a los ojos y note que ella retrocedía un poco, de seguro me tenía miedo, pero no dije nada, tome mi libreta y abrí la boca lentamente.

- iré a buscar el libro, si tanto lo necesitas sería una descortesía de mi parte no traértelo, espérame aquí… - Salí de allí sacando mi varita, ni loco iba hasta mi recamara, me concentre y susurre "accio", el tomo llego a mis manos y entre extendiéndoselo, ella estaba confusa y desconcertada por mi "amabilidad".

- gra…. Gracias – me miro sin entenderme y solo dejo el ejemplar en la mesa intentando no mirarme pero tal cual lo intuí termino levantando sus largas pestañas y seguidamente sus ojos hasta mirarme.

- tu que sabes tanto "sucia" tengo curiosidad, me han entregado el diario de una de tu casa pero mira esta en blanco – sonreí abriéndolo lentamente- sabes algún hechizo para poder ver sus secretos de amor, por lo que tengo entendido le gusta uno de mi casa, y realmente quiero saber quién es

Nunca había visto a la castaña tan nerviosa, casi tartamuda de no saber cómo responder a ello, asustada en notar que yo algo intentaba insinuar, pero luego de morder su pluma tomo aire y volvió a ser la de siempre.

- es caer muy bajo leer el diario de vida de alguien más, pero ya que no sabes un hechizo tan sencillo, te lo enseñare y presta atención - puso su varita entre las hojas y susurro el hechizo que uno aprende en primer año y muchos otros al igual que yo lo conoce de mucho antes- "aparecium", listo Malfoy

Intente apartarle la libreta antes de que pudiera ver la perfecta caligrafía de mi madre y volteando en mis tobillos me largue de allí a paso firme, en perderla de la vista me apoye a una de las estanterías para poder leer con tranquilidad las palabras de mi madre.

No tarde demasiado en leer las 4 hojas que mi madre dedicaba a pedirme perdón por no haberle contado lo que pasaba con Snape y lo mal que se sentía de que yo me enterara al verlos juntos en casa antes de volver a clases, pero para mí eran palabras vacías, adoraba a Narcisa pero ahora mismo lo que menos quería era tener noticias de ella.

Fui a las clases privadas que Snape tenía para mí de Legeremancia, y como todos los días estaba con él unas 2 horas, cada día parecía dominarlo más aunque tenía miedo de ver cosas que la verdad no quería, y al parecer Snape no estaba poniendo de su parte para que sus recuerdos no aparecieran en mi mente.

_Era invierno, estaba nevando y aparentemente hacia mucho frio, el paisaje era el de Hogwarts, no fue difícil para Draco reconocerlo, pero si se quedó mirando un árbol que no recordó haber visto jamás, tenía unas largas ramas que caigan hacia abajo casi tocando el suelo, mientras que otras rozaban el agua mientras se mecían por el viento, la copa del árbol estaba nevada pero su base no tenía nada que evidenciara que estaba nevando, allí protegida por el melancólico sauce se alcanzaba a ver una cabellera rubia, una chica de unos 17 años estaba escondida apoyada en el fuerte tronco acariciando con la mirada perdida sus cabellos que llegaban con facilidad a su cadera, Draco se acercó para verla mejor, le recordaba a Luna, cuando él y ella se encontraban en las orillas del lago. Un chico delgado, con el cabello graso y liso que caía en su cara se acercó mirándola con tristeza, entonces la chica a quien solo ahora Draco reconoció como su madre corrió al hombre y lo abrazo con fuerza soltando su cabello y apretándose a su cuello como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, solo entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas y con un llanto ruidoso y acongojador le pedía que hiciera algo._

_- Por favor Snape, tiene que haber una forma, pide mi mano, sé que aún hay tiempo, mi padre me adora, sé que el casamiento con Malfoy es lo que más necesita mi familia pero no es lo que yo deseo… tu sabes que no podre ser feliz lejos de ti- Narcisa se limpió las mejillas y Snape la aparto para besarle suavemente los labios._

_Draco quien miraba la escena desde lejos se llevó la mano al pecho, siempre había creído que su madre estaba locamente enamorada de Lucius, porque siempre había aceptado sus tratos y le miraba con cariño, pero ahora que descubría los verdaderos sentimientos de su madre se sentía traicionado, como si fuera el a quien Narcisa no quería como esposo, porque él no desear a su padre quería decir que tampoco le quiso nunca a él como hijo, o eso era en lo único que Draco podía pensar mientras veía a la pareja de amantes besarse y jurarse amor por siempre a pesar de no poder estar juntos por la boda planeada de Narcisa._

Draco dejo de ver las imágenes sintiéndose mareado y cansado, entonces levanto la mirada y noto que Snape estaba avergonzado, la ira se coló por cada vena de Malfoy y furioso salió del aula sin decirle nada a su profesor, dando un golpe fuerte a la puerta al salir.

Luego de aquel molesto y desagradable momento me duche como solía hacerlo todos los días y guarde mi ropa para volver a convertirme en hurón, tendría que pedirle a Blaize que me enseñara a hacerlo sin tener que desnudarme, luego esperaba a Granger en la puerta de la sala común donde me recibía con un abrazo y me cargaba hasta su habitación, cada día me acostumbraba más a su cuerpo, a su voz, a su aroma, a su piel, y lo que era peor., cada día deseaba poder quedarme a dormir con ella, pero no podía.

.

.

¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

.

Una de las noches que ella me llevo a su cuarto fue diferente a cualquier otra, en el día había notado la mirada de ella sobre mi más intensa que nunca antes pero no entendía la razón, me dejo en la cama y me recosté mirándola pero esta vez no se puso el pijama como de costumbre, cerro las cortinas e hizo un hechizo que desconocía pero supuse que era para que las demás no escucharan lo que ella hablaba.

- hermione por favor calma, no lo hagas… solo fue un sueño, jamás pasara algo así, no lo hagas… mucho menos pensando en él… relájate toma aire… no puede estar pasando esto – se amonesto verbalmente pero siguió en lo que hacía.

Se subió a la cama pero solo se quitó el pantalón sin ponerse el de pijama y se metió a la cama cubriéndose, cerró los ojos balbuceando cosas y su mano lentamente se poso en su pecho, en un comienzo pensé que solo para quitarse la ropa pero empezó a acariciarlo maldiciéndose por hacerlo, no podía dejar de mirarla, su mano apretaba y soltaba el pecho mientras la otra desabrochaba su blusa, estaba nerviosa se notaba que no acostumbraba hacerlo, tomo aire sin poder creerse lo que hacía y se recostó lentamente mientras quitaba la blusa por completo, abrió los ojos mirándome como si mis ojos le molestaran, así que escondí la cabeza entre las patas y me hice el dormido en cuanto se creyó mi teatro volvió a tocarse pero esta vez sobre la ropa interior y así lentamente fue quitándola, lo que no note fue que su otra mano bajaba por el vientre hacia su intimidad, note su respiración agitada mientras quitaba el sujetador apretando el duro pezón, no pude evitarlo, la miraba atentamente esperando poder ver más pero se cubría con las mantas, y solo en ese momento note el bulto más abajo que se movía con desesperación

- ahh… para Hermione deja de hacerlo – se amonesto mientras intentaba detenerse pero no podía, volvió a lo que hacía con más anhelo, pero al poco tiempo dejo de retenerse y los gemidos salían uno detrás del otro- ahhh Draco… por favor no me hagas sufrir más y quítala…

Me sorprendí de escuchar mi nombre de sus labios más aun entre aquellos gemidos, quería saber que había soñado, que la tenía así, necesitaba mi varia para poder hacer Legeremancia pero sin poder creerlo cuando cerré los ojos algunas imágenes comenzaron a hacerse nítidas.

_Hermione estaba como siempre en la biblioteca, parecía concentrada en uno de sus grandes libros cuando Draco se acercó y puso la mano sobre el impidiéndole leer, se sentó en la mesa sensualmente y entonces la chica se le quedo mirando bastante tiempo hasta que se levantó dispuesta a irse, el chico le tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo y mirando a todos lados la llevo a empujones suaves hasta una de las estanterías y la alzo de la cintura sentándola allí le beso la mejilla y se fue a su cuello mordiéndolo con deseo; a lo que Hermione comenzó a negarse y dar manotazos para intentar liberarse, poco a poco sus empujones tuvieron menos fuerza hasta que abrazo al chico por el cuello y cerró los ojos notoriamente excitada, Draco estaba ya comenzando a acariciarle los pechos cuando su voz ronca hablo por primera vez._

_- ¿Esto es lo que te gusta verdad sangre sucia?, siempre me has deseado, porque lo que te gusta de un hombre no es la timidez o ingenuidad de Weasley, ni la torpeza e inexperiencia de Potter, sino el placer de estar besándote con el chico prohibido para ti, la experiencia y rudeza de un Malfoy – la chica le miro molesta pero sonrojada afirmo y le beso en los labios abrazándolo con las piernas para pegarlo a ella._

_- Es que solo tú despiertas la lujuria que jamás llegue a pensar sentir por un chico._

La visión se nublo rápidamente, estaba demasiado cansado, había usado dos veces en el día Legeremancia y la segunda vez lo había hecho sin tener mi varita cerca, luego de haber visto solo un fragmento del sueño no necesite mucho para adivinar lo que venía después y no pude contenerme más; me escabullí silencioso entre las sabanas para mirar desde dentro, la vi abrir las piernas lentamente mientras su mano tocaba toda la intimidad y uno de sus dedos curiosos apartaba las bragas, estaba excitado y agradecía que el cuerpo de hurón que tenia no lo demostrara pero cuando me aparte para no ser golpeado por sus largas piernas. cuando quito la última prenda no pude negarlo, esa mujer me excitaba y deseaba tenerla en ese preciso momento me acerque más mirando con detención su parte más intima mientras ella la tocaba y sin poder razonar pase la lengua varias veces lo más rápido que pude por toda la zona pero no me dio mucho tiempo pues ella asustada levanto la ropa de cama sonrojada.

- ¡pero qué haces! - me miro avergonzada, en sus ojos agradecía que nadie hubiera visto aquello, pero no fueron sus ojos lo que más miraba, sus pechos duros y bien formados sus labios secos de tanto gemir, su respiración agitada y el pelo aun mas enmarañado me tenían completamente enloquecido- no me mires así, es la primera vez que lo hago… y no puedo creer que sea pensando en ese engreído, ¿Qué me pasa…? No puedo entenderlo

Ni yo creía que hubiera hecho eso pensando en mí, Granger era muy buena a la hora de actuar porque si no fuera por la vida de hurón que llevaba por las noches no me enteraría de sus sentimientos, era fría, indiferente, atrevida, igual que todos los años anteriores, pero en su recamara no paraba de hablar de mí, y ahora notaba que sus deseos por mi eran más que solo "ser mi amiga", la vi llorar en más de una oportunidad maldiciéndose por estar enamorándose, pero despeche toda oportunidad de mi cabeza, ella era una sucia y era una aberración que entre nosotros pasara algo, se vistió y me abrazo a su pecho de nuevo.

- no dejare que te escapes, no se de quien eres pero siempre vienes solo por las noches y luego te vas, hoy no dejare que te vallas

Me acaricio el pelo y supe que en el fondo yo como hurón también le recordaba a Draco Malfoy por eso me acariciaba por eso no le importaba echar a su sucio gato por dormir conmigo, me hizo gracia y espere a que se durmiera, pero tenía razón esta vez me apretaba más fuerte de lo normal, no podía quedarme, si descubrían que no había pasado la noche en mi casa seria un castigo que no olvidaría, me zafé con dificultad y corrí en notar que el sol estaba por salir, debían ser cerca de las 6 am, llegue a los baños y saque mi ropa oculta, me transforme y volví a correr, el anciano de nariz respingada despertó malhumorado maldiciéndome por despertarlo siempre por las noches, entre dispuesto a subir a mi habitación pero sentada en el sillón de la sala común estaba Pansy.

- ¿Por qué estas fuera de la cama?

- No es algo que te importe – acomodando mi corbata

- Claro que me importa… estabas en otra casa, no llegaste en toda la noche, ¿estás con alguien?

- Y si lo estuviera... no es algo que te incumba Pansy, métete en tus propios asuntos

- ¿solo juegas con ella verdad?... no me importa quién sea pues es de otra casa y de seguro tu padre no la aprobara, pero… ¿solo es un juego?

- Claro Pansy sabes que solo juego con todas, solo me gusta cómo me lo hace

La deje para ir a ducharme, pero en sentir el agua en mi cuerpo recordé a la leona, ella se había tocado por mí y yo había podido saborear su delicioso manjar pero se me había hecho poco, estaba comenzando a desearla como ella a mi… y eso era muy malo, pero estaba casi seguro de que era casi imposible poder controlarlo.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y prepare mis cosas, pero solo en ese momento note que faltaba algo, el libro de mamá, sentí que el mundo se caía y un escalofrió me recorría el cuerpo y volví a buscar entre mis cosas, intente hacer memoria mientras caminaba a clases de ruinas antiguas, pocos habíamos tomado clases extras, pero la "ciencia" de la adivinación me parecía una estupidez, y aunque desde tercer año me topaba con Hermione en esas clases pasaba por alto su presencia.

Me senté absorto en mis pensamientos cuando sentí a alguien a mi lado pero no le di importancia hasta ver mi libreta en la mesa, seguí esas delicadas manos hasta encontrar el rostro de su dueña que me miraba directamente a los ojos.

- porque… ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

- Harry lo ha encontrado en los baños, por suerte las paginas estaban en blanco y harry no le tomo importancia, no te preocupes no lo leí, pero supuse que era importante para ti, ayer vi que estaba firmado por tu madre – el profesor entro y tuvimos que quedarnos sentados así, ella parecía algo apenada, triste e incluso pude percibir en sus ojos "lastima", estaba seguro… había leído el diario de mi madre

- Sé que lo leíste más te vale no decirle a nadie, ¿me escuchaste? – tome su mano por debajo de la mesa apretándola con fuerza haciéndole daño.

- Si, no le diré a nadie lo prometo, perdóname…

- Que tanto hablan en esa mesa, no sabía que estas dos casas se llevaran bien

- Para nada… solo que la sucia es mi esclava así que tiene que escribir lo que le dicto –note la mirada de ella, estaba furiosa por lo que dije pero solo volvió su mirada al profesor y susurro para mi asombro

- Solo es unos días profesor

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esperaba de ella una queja, una discusión segura de que como podía decir una estupidez así, aunque su respuesta me hizo gracia y deje escapar una sonrisa, algo estaba cambiando en nosotros y la verdad no me importaba si era lastima o no, en el fondo me gustaba sentirla a mi lado, si no fuera por las creencias que mi padre inculco en mí, desearía ser su amigo… o tal vez… algo más.


	3. cap 3 verdades

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R **

**Pareja: Dramione**

**Categoría: Romance**

**Ranking: T**

**Correctora: ILSLY**

**EDITADO**

**Mi hurón**

._**Cap 3 "Verdades"**_

.

Y tal cual ella lo dijo hizo de mi esclava solo en esa clase el resto de los días, sin si quiera hablarlo pareciera que consensuamos que eso no se mostraría en las clases normales donde sus amigos la seguían, pero si en las que ambos habíamos tomado extras.

Por lo general, en runas mágicas y aritmancia

Su compañía era agradable y aunque no se lo pedía me ayudaba con ciertas cosas, y aunque Pansy quería matarla por haber arrebatado su puesto, no parecía sorprendida de que en ocasiones habláramos, porque como yo lo hacía mofándome de la castaña por ser mi esclava, ella lo tomo como que yo la chantajeaba con algo para que hiciera todo lo que quisiera, uno de esos días le susurre que se quedara hasta que todos se fueran y ambos nos tardamos más de lo normal en guardar nuestras cosas, estando solos sonreí.

- sabes… me gusta cuando obedeces… cuando eres mi esclava, siendo que podríamos entendernos si sigues así

- no te ilusiones hoy es el último día, así que si quieres pedir algo que sea ahora

-está bien… bésame – note como se ponía de todos colores mirándome anonadada apoyo una mano en la mesa tomando aire- no mejor algo más… ábrete de piernas, tendremos sexo en esta mesa

- ¡¿Qué? – sonreí complacido de notar que estaba excitada por su acelerada respiración si por ella hubiera sido disfrutaría habiéndose de piernas Para mí pero tenía que aparentar.

- me has escuchado… esclava ábrete de piernas quiero tener sexo contigo

- no.. . no puedo cumplirte eso… soy virgen y no quiero que solo porque si –se quedó callada en notar que estaba contando algo completamente intimo a una persona como yo, su peor enemigo.

-sabes sucia…. – sonriendo me acerque tomándole el mentón mientras me pegaba a ella- si me lo niegas se me hace aún más apetitoso – estaba casi rozando sus labios mientras mi mano por poco tocaba su pecho, la mire de reojo, su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración, cerró los ojos lentamente y deje escapar una risa burlesca- estás loca, jamás en mi vida me metería con una mugrienta como tú, eres libre

Salí triunfante por mi malicia, sabia cuanto me deseaba ella pero yo podía controlarme, siempre digno de mi grandeza y superioridad no caería tan bajo como para enredarme con una simple muggle.

.

.

.

.

Volví a prestar atención en las clases y a subir mis notas, necesitaba ocupar mi mente en algo pues a cada momento de ocio ella se venía a mi mente, así que en vez de ello pase más tiempo en la biblioteca intentando estudiar más de lo requerido, pero no creo que mi decisión allá sido la mejor porque el lugar que más visitaba Granger era ese, quizás inconscientemente había escogido ese lugar justamente por eso, uno de los días que estudiaba para Ruinas antiguas la vi acercarse sin ningún problema de seguro porque en ese lugar estábamos solos, dejo su libro en la mesa mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

- ¿hiciste el trabajo para mañana? –no me miro a los ojos pero me estaba tuteando eso era algo a lo que lentamente me iba acostumbrando.

- claro ¿quién me crees? No soy como tus amigitos, sabes que hago los trabajos el mismo día que el profesor la manda… - ella cada día notaba que sabía más de mí y era espeluznante

- sí, tienes razón, bueno la verdad es que yo lo termine ese mismo día, puedo… preguntar cómo estas… te veo algo mejor pero tal vez solo intentas aparentar

- estoy bien, supongo que ya lo he asumido- era realmente incomodo estar hablando con ella así pero a fin de cuentas era la única que lo sabía.

- nunca lo hubiera imaginado de Snape… por lo que había en la libreta… ¿les pillaste juntos?, ¿besándose o confesándose su amor? – jugueteaba con la pluma en su mano, no sabía como habíamos llegado a esto pero no me desagradaba mientras alguien no nos viera.

- no, peor aún… se suponía que saldría con mi padre y regresaríamos muy tarde pero él recibió una llamada y me ordeno volver a casa, no tenía demasiados ánimos de vagar así que le hice caso, en llegar a casa me abrió la puerta el elfo y los escuche, desde la entrada se escuchaban…. –guarde silencio un momento y voltea la mirada para no topar con los ojos de ella-… los gemidos de mi madre, sabía que no podía ser mi padre así que subí lo más silencioso que pude y los vi… teniendo sexo

- que horrible… yo no sabría qué hacer en una situación así, reconozco que alguna noche escuche a mis padres pero me pongo el mp4 e intentó evitar imaginar cosas pero… esto es muy diferente – no necesite mirarla para saber que estaba sonrojada.

- pues si… en algunas ocasiones se vienen esas imágenes a mi cabeza y te juro que me dan ganas de vomitar…no quiero hablar de esas cosas, ¿y que es un Mp4?

- es un aparato que te permite escuchar música de manera personal, las veces que quieras – le mire sin entender demasiado pero haciéndome una imagen mental de algo así- son muy útiles, a mí me sirven para olvidarme de las cosas por unos minutos

- ¿y cómo funciona una cosa así? Porque los Muggles no usan magia- noté el brinco de mi corazón, la curiosidad, aquella que cuando pequeño me fue sancionada con unos cruciatos estaba volviendo a nacer en mí y lo peor es que notaba que Granger estaba feliz de poder contarle a alguien sobre su mundo, lo peor era que me gustaba saber que yo era el causante de esa felicidad.

- bueno es una propiedad física que descubrieron en base a experimentos – ella dejo escapar una risita y busco entre sus cosas extendiéndome un aparato cuadrado pequeño de color rosa, del que salían dos cables de color negro que terminaban en dos pelotas esponjosas.

- ¿esto es un MP4? ¿está hecho de lo mismo que un automóvil? ¿Funciona como los semiforos? – me maldije mentalmente por evidenciar que sabía algo, aunque era poco, de aparatos Muggles.

- la verdad es que esta hecho de otro material, pero si funciona similar a un semáforo –sonrió y apretando un botón se acercó a mí y metió el extremo esponjoso en mi oreja, me aparte asustado pero en escuchar una melodía deje que lo hiciera, sin notar que ella se ponía el otro extremo en su oreja y quedábamos muy cerca el uno del otro.

- ¿de esta forma nadie más escucha lo que yo verdad? – ella afirmo y apunto el extremo que estaba en su oreja.

- bueno en este caso yo también estoy escuchando, pero en teoría ambos van en tus orejas, y bueno yo lo he modificado para que funcione mediante magia –sonrió y volteando el aparato quito una parte de este mostrando un orificio en donde una pequeña esfera roja emanaba una fuerte luz.

- yo uso de esos para mantener los candelabros de mi habitación encendidos –me voltee para mirarla y note como nuestras narices se rozaban lentamente, ella sonrojada se quitó el aparato de la oreja y me lo entrego.

- puedes quedártelo, para que cuando empieces a recordar esas cosas desagradables escuches música, no sé si los temas que tengo puestos te gusten, pero no puedo cambiarlos hasta que valla a casa para vacaciones.

Estaba a punto de sonreír cuando recordé que ella no tenía ni una sola gota de sangre mágica en sus venas

- bueno ya hablamos demasiado por hoy no quiero que piensen que he caído tan bajo como para juntarme con una sucia como tú- a pesar de lo que dije metí el aparato en el bolsillo de mi capa sin que ella lo notara.

- me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme así… - musito intentando que yo no le escuchara.

- pero es tu realidad, nunca dejaras de ser una sucia, y por tanto nunca te tratare como un igual, eres inferior a mi Granger, acostúmbrate

Salí sin decirle nada más aunque por alguna extraña razón me sentí mal, nunca en los 6 años de decirle cosas hirientes me había sentido mal de hacerlo, pero esta vez fue diferente, pero ya lo había dicho así que solo seguí mi rumbo a el baño de chicos, ya era la hora de ir a clases particulares con Snape, deje mi bolso escondido como solía hacerlo y fui a la sala de clases, él ya estaba esperándome como siempre.

- llegas tarde, dijimos a la hora, saca tu varita hoy no tengo tiempo para gastarlo contigo – algo había pasado… él nunca me hablaba así.

- está bien yo también tengo cosas que hacer – en un movimiento rápido ambos nos miramos concentrándonos en el otro y sin usar varita alguna note a Snape más débil que otros días moví la varita sin apuntarle, en mi mente conjure y lo logre.

_Era invierno, el aire estaba frio, frente a Draco había una casa abandonada, o eso aparentaba, vio a Snape caminar rápidamente por el frontis de la vivienda y abrir la puerta con un movimiento de su varita, allí dentro una mujer jugaba con su cabello con la misma expresión distante de hace años, pero esta vez su rostro lucia demacrado, su semblante era triste y sus ojos tenían el contorno negro por las ojeras, el recuerdo de su madre a los 17 entristeció a Draco, su madre había cambiado mucho pero estaba seguro de que seguía amando con la misma intensidad a ese hombre moreno que tenía en frente, y eso se evidenciaba en su amargura por no tenerle cerca. Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que la mujer se quitó una gargantilla que solo ahora Draco se preguntaba quien se la abría regalado pues siempre dedujo que fue su padre, pero como estaban las cosas, ya no sabía que pensar, al quitársela se la extendió a Snape._

_- lo siento… esto no puede continuar Snape, te amo y lo sabes…. Como yo sé que tú me amas, pero… se acabó, no quiero arriesgarme a que mi esposo se entere… y ya está sospechando_

Cuando él se acercó tomando el collar abrió la boca para decir algo pero fui expulsado de la mente de Snape quedando pegado contra una de las estanterías no por el solo poder de su mente sino por el de su varita me había hecho un "expulso" me miraba con odio por haber encontrado aquellos recuerdos.

- ya lo estás empezando a dominar, pero desde mañana traeré a otra persona, aunque creo que ya no tendremos más clases.

- no, quiero que ahora me enseñes a hacer hechizos sin tener que usar la varita.

- sabes que eso no está permitido y que es algo que aprenderás luego de salir de Hogwarts

- vale entonces sin decirlos en voz alta… así como este pero todos los demás

- ya lo sabes, no quise decírtelo pero aprendiendo uno ya puedes hacer lo demás requieren la misma concentración.

No le agradecí ni nada solo sonreí y salí de allí para ir a lo que hacía siempre a esa hora, ir al baño quitarme la ropa y transformarme en hurón, espere a la sucia como siempre pero no aparecía, tal vez ese día no tenía ruta, no sabía que hacer así que espere y note como la puerta se abría lentamente, apareció ella en pijama, me sonrió y abrió los brazos hasta que corrí a ellos.

- pensé que hoy no vendrías, hoy no me toco cuidar el castillo, pero sabía que estarías esperándome – no subimos a su habitación y me sentó en el gran sillón rojo de la sala común mirándome a los ojos- ya lo sé…. Sé que eres un animago, pero… ¿Quién eres?

¿Me había descubierto? Era imposible que lo supiera, me miraba detenidamente como esperando que yo le respondiera así que intentando disimular moví la cabeza a un lado como suelen hacer esos animales y ella sonrió.

- soy una tonta, solo eres un animal muy inteligente, pero es que se me hace extraño que vengas siempre, ya parece que fueras mío, aunque te confieso algo, agradezco que no seas un humano, porque me muero de vergüenza con lo que hiciste el otro día, además tu eres el único que sabe todo lo que siento por ese estúpido

Me tomo en brazos y me llevo a su recamara nos metimos a la cama, acaricio mi pelo y las orejas jugando, parecía pensativa noté un aroma nuevo en ella olfatee y ella dejo escapar una risilla por el cosquilleo

- es cierto… hay que ponerte nombre… aunque no se me ocurre ninguno… desgraciadamente no puedo ponerte Draco porque si me escuchan llamándote así todo sabrán nuestro secreto… ¿drami? ¿No es muy masculino verdad?…. La verdad soy mala inventando nombres, lo siento huroncito, abraxan, si, lo leí en el libro que Malfoy me prestó, si no me equivoco así se llama su abuelo, si no puedo ponerle el nombre de él, le pondré el de algún familiar

Me hizo gracia que me apodara como mi abuelo, pues lo detestaba, pero al menos no era un nombre feo y además había buscado uno de la casta pura, le di una lamida en el brazo y ella lo tomo como una aprobación de mi parte. Volví a hacer lo de todos los días espere que se durmiera me vestí en el baño de chicos y fui a las mazmorras pero allí en la puerta estaba Snape esperándome.

- no son horas para estar fuera de la casa, pero supongo que me hago una idea de lo que hacías, es normal a tu edad, vamos a mi despacho tenemos que hablar – lo que menos me apetecía a esas horas era hablar con él, pero no tenía más remedio de seguro me castigaría.

- sé que viste en los recuerdos lo que paso con tu madre…. Ella me ha pedido que por mucho tiempo mantuviera un secreto, pero yo considero que es algo que deberías saber…

Su timbre de voz me preocupo demasiado, pero note que no me diría la verdad así que tontamente intente usar Legeremancia pero no pude, se notaba que no me dejaría hurgar en sus recuerdos nunca más.

- no te servirá de nada, yo no te lo diré, pero he citado a tu madre para mañana por un asunto escolar, quiero que mañana entres a mi despacho a las 4 de la tarde cuando ella estará, y le preguntes tú mismo, dile que ya sabes la verdad que no quieres que te mienta más, dile que sabes lo de Yorkshire

- pero no entiendo nada… ¿por qué no puedes contármelo tú? – le mire sin entender, el levanto su puntiaguda nariz y sonrió.

- porque a mí no me creerías, y no hay nadie que te pueda dar más veracidad que ella misma… a las 4 aquí Malfoy, lo que ella te contara cambiara toda tu vida como la tienes percibida…

Me asusto, me despacho de su escritorio y camine hasta mi recamara pero no podía conciliar el sueño, lo que él me había dicho me tenía perturbado, porque nunca pensé que mi madre me guardara un secreto, aunque a vistas de las cosas que me había enterado las últimas semanas ya nada podía sorprenderme ¿o sí?

¿Qué era lo que mama debía contarme?, ¿Qué seria eso que cambiaría mi vida por completo? Claramente tenía que ver con mi madre… ¿tendría que ver también con Snape? … por más que pensaba no se me ocurría nada, no quise pensar demasiado y me acomode quedándome dormido algo preocupado.

.

.

.

.

.  
A la mañana siguiente no preste atención a nada más que a mi reloj, no respondí a ninguno de los tontos que me preguntaban porque estaba tan callado, ese día Granger no se me acerco en todo el día, tal vez aún estaba molesta por lo que le dije, así que no quise presionarla después de todo, siempre podía verla por las noches.

Eran alrededor de las 3 cuando paseaba desesperado por los pasillos cercanos, me escondí cuando vi a mi madre entrar al despacho, ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos con Snape, me pareció extraño, llevaba días deseando que se separaran pero ahora que les miraba, me dolió el corazón ver esa cara triste de mi madre, quizás había influido el ver que su amor venia de mucho antes de que mi padre y ella salieran juntos o se casaran, porque en el fondo entendía lo que significaban las bodas planeadas, y en el fondo yo temía pasar por algo así. Espere hasta la hora acordada y entre sin tocar, estaban metódicamente revisando mis calificaciones sin ningún tipo de cercanía.

- madre, necesito hablar contigo y tiene que ser ahora, no me importa la presencia de Snape, quiero que me digas la verdad, llevo años intuyéndolo, pero no eres capaz de decírmelo, quiero que me mires a la cara y me digas que fue lo que paso en Yorkshire.

- D-Draco… yo... ¿cómo sabes?… -palideció como nunca a pesar de que su piel ya era blanca, se tuvo que volver a sentar y me miro a los ojos- hijo siéntate…

- no quiero mentiras Narcisa –me miro en notar que la llamaba por su nombre, yo era el niño más mimado del mundo así que sabía que terminaría saliéndome con la mía a pesar de que realmente no sabía cuál era esa verdad.

- hijo… yo no quería tener que contarte esto, y quiero que sepas que no cambiara nada entre nosotros – me tomo las manos mirándome a los ojos seriamente note en su voz un tiemble de angustia y temí, me dio miedo saber aquella verdad- hace 16 años quede embarazada de tu padre, ambos lo deseábamos demasiado, llevábamos años intentándolo hasta que al fin se cumplió, le contamos a todo el mundo y vivíamos felices…. Hasta que un día, James Potter…. Si ese maldito… él… se enteró de mi relación con Snape en ese entonces por un imprevisto, y no pasaron muchos días para que apareciera en nuestra casa gritando estupideces a diestra y siniestra…. Insinuaba que mi hijo no era de Lucius… tu padre enfureció y estallo una batalla, James era más dotado que tu padre en esa época y temí por su vida, tontamente interferí entre ambos… ese día… aun lo recuerdo por completo, luego de proteger a tu padre mi piernas se llenaron de sangre y no importo la ayuda que me dieron los médicos…. Perdí a mi hijo, Lucius y yo no podíamos aceptar la perdida

No entendía nada, comprendía la historia en si…pero si habían perdido al niño… ¿no se suponía que ese niño era yo? …. No concebía la relación de las cosas o peor aún… realmente no quería entender lo que ella me quería decir.

- días después, tu padre paseaba por las calles de Yorkshire y vio a un bebe… de piel blanca como el mármol, nariz respingada perfecta y cabellos cual oro, tu padre enloqueció, llego a casa diciendo que era su hijo, que se lo habían robado y es que cuando lo vi… era idéntico a Lucius y yo también enloquecí, acepte ayudar a tu padre a hacer… lo más horrible que en mi vida hubiera imaginado… robamos al pequeño… de las manos de su madre con solo 1 año de edad….

No necesitaba más explicaciones, estaba en shock, no podía articular palabra las cosas iban y venían desorientándome, solté las manos de ella como si me diera asco y ella lo noto, Snape solo se levantó acercándome un vaso de agua de la que no bebí solo apreté el vaso sin poder dar crédito a todo, sin querer aceptar todo eso.

- soy…. ¿esa familia era maga verdad? ¿Eran sangre pura como ustedes? ¿Aún les ven? ¿Están vivos? – las preguntas salían una tras otra confundiéndome a mi más que a mi madre, la cantidad de interrogantes que me avecinaban eran innumerables, Narcisa solo empezó a llorar sin saber cómo responderme

- no, Malfoy eres un muggle, vives en la familia Malfoy has sido aceptado como tal, pero tus verdaderos padres eran Muggles… y no… no están con vida – Snape me respondió en notar el silencio de Narcisa.

Di un salgo de mi asiento y apartando las manos que intentaron retenerme salí de allí a toda prisa, no quería verles, no quería decir cosas que no sentía, pero sobre todo no quería contenerme, sabía que si me quedaba intentaría no herirla pero terminaría haciéndolo, camine lo más rápido que pude, no pretendía que nadie me viera llorar, no quería que nadie sospechara de mi tristeza, tenía que controlarme…. Pero… ¿Por qué? Ya no era un malfoy…. Para mi había dejado de ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Corrí al lago junto al colegio notando como los alumnos caminaban en la otra dirección pero no me incumbía, ya nada me importaba, necesitaba llorar, no me importaba nada más que desahogarme de una vez, llegue y me recosté en el suelo flectando las rodillas escondí mi cara entre mis brazos dejando caer las lágrimas una tras otra temiendo ahogarme por la falta de aire en tan desesperado llanto….

_Lo peor de todo era que la única persona en la que podía pensar para intentar desahogarme de aquella noticia que aún no puedo creer sea verdad…_

_Ella: es mi peor enemiga, la persona que he estado molestando por mero placer durante 6 años._

_Y no era por la confianza que tuviéramos ni mucho menos porque ella tuviera conocimiento de lo que me pasaba, simplemente llevaba días pensando en ella, observándola, y porque en el fondo era la única persona que se me ocurría poder contarle lo que me tenía mal, porque nadie más podría saber que la familia Malfoy no era más que una farsa._

No muy lejos de allí apoyada en uno de los arboles Luna miraba a Draco con una mano en el pecho intentando controlar el dolor que le causaba verlo así y no poder acercarse como años atrás había hecho sin que nadie lo notara, pero es que a ella realmente no le importaba cuanto tiempo paso desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos bajo ese árbol, porque aún seguía sintiendo lo mismo que desde que se dio cuenta de que Draco no era ese chico engreído, soberbio, arrogante y embustero.


	4. cap 4 Enloqueci

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K.R_

_Gracias por esperar, lamento la demora, solo quiero decir una cosa, no juzguéis el fic hasta que lo termine, porque todo lo que crees puede que no sea._

_Las cosas no son lo que parece_

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R**

**Pareja: Dramione**

**Categoría: Romance**

**Ranking: T**

**Correctora: **

.

**[Harry Potter] Mi Hurón**

**Cap 4 "Enloquecí"**

Recordaba la última vez que había llorado con tal intensidad, acababa de cumplir 7 años estaba triste porque mi abuela no asistiría a mi cumpleaños.

_Flash back_

_Narcisa estaba triste también porque su madre no nos visitaba muy a menudo, entre la cena, los invitados y los dulces me mantuve distraído por el dia, pero a la hora de dormir seguía triste, mi madre entro silenciosa con un paquete de regalo, se acerco a mi silenciosamente a pesar de saber que la había visto, se sento en mi cama y tendio el regalo mientras hacia un hechizo silenciador antes de que yo emocionado destrozara la caja para abrirla._

_Por un momento el animal peludo y yo nos quedamos mirando, el puso la cabeza hacia un lado y su oreja callo con el movimiento._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – ella me sonrio y lo saco de la caja para dejarlo en mi regazo._

_- un cachorro- me la quede mirando pues esa explicación no era suficiente._

_- no lo es, solo tiene una cabeza, no tiene alas, no parece que quiera escupir fuego…- el cachorro comenzó a lamer mi mano._

_- es un cachorro Muggle cariño, ellos no tienen magia ni nada por el estilo, se que siempre tienes curiosidad sobre los Muggles, y pensé que esto te gustaría, aunque tu padre no puede enterarse _

_Mi madre y yo cuidamos del cachorro y lo escondimos de mi padre por mas de 2 meses, le poníamos un collar silenciador para que sus ladridos no se escucharan, era un animal muy fiel y cariñoso, me encanriñe de el hasta el fatídico dia…_

_Llevaba unos días aflojándose el collar con la pata trasera cuando se rascaba, pero no esperaba que se lo quitara cuando escuche sus ladridos en mi habitación, mire a mi madre aterrado y mi padre subió las escaleras de dos en dos al llegar a mi habitación tomo al cachorro del cuello y me miro._

_- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- apretaba su varita con furia._

_- por favor no le hagas daño, se llama skull – mi padre guardo su varita y deje escapar un suspiro que termino en un grito de horror cuando lo vi enterrar un cuchillo el pecho de skull y lo escuchaba quejarse agonizante_

_Mi madre entro corriendo y me cubrió los ojos pero era demasiado tarde, mi padre salio con skull en su mano y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo con su tono frio._

_- no volveré a ver ni saber nada de los Muggles, espero que esta vez te quede claro._

_Fin Flash Back_

Recordar la muerte de Skull no me ayudo a aminorar mi vergonzoso llanto, me sentía como un idiota, pero mediante las lágrimas salían descontroladas, el nudo en mi garganta se disipó paulatinamente. Cuando pude volver a respirar con normalidad, levanté la cabeza y miré el lago negro. Me sentía como un niño extraviado, sin saber a donde ir. Sabía que mi madre estaría buscándome, pero no me apetecía verla en ese momento.

No me apetecía ver a nadie

A nadie… Excepto a ella. Llevaba un buen rato pensando en convertirme en hurón para estar en sus brazos. ¡Qué demonios me pasaba!. Yo, Draco Malfoy, deseaba estar entre los brazos de esa sucia.

Sucia, tan sucia como yo… Un simple muggle..

.

.

.

.

Deambulaba por el castillo buscando a un hurón blanco de cola larga que no había ido a verme como habitualmente. El pequeño animal me tenía intrigada. Había preguntado a todos los alumnos si tenían o conocían alguien que tuviera de mascota un hurón blanco, pero nadie en ninguna de las tres casas tenía uno. Era una mascota muy insólita y era fácil saber si alguien tenía una. Si ese hurón pertenecía a alguien, tenía que ser sin duda de la casa de Slytherin, y tenía miedo de que el dueño fuera aquel rubio que me tenía sin dormir hace unos días.

Busqué al hurón en las cercanías de la torre de Gryffindor, pues era allí donde siempre le encontraba. Ni siquiera por mi gato me preocupaba si un día no estaba y ahora me sentía como una histérica.

Caminé tan deprisa que me agoté rápidamente. Me apoyé para descansar un momento en los marcos de las ventanas, frías por el notorio invierno, y un bulto sentado sobre el césped llamo mi atención. En notar esa cabellera platinada supe quién era.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

No me tomó demasiado tiempo descubrirlo. El subir y bajar de sus hombros me indicó que estaba llorando. Tuve que apoyar una mano en el cristal y mi cuerpo sintió un frío tan penetrante recorrer mi espina dorsal, que tembló a pesar del calor corporal. Mis piernas se movieron solas con más prisa aún que anteriormente. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos con el corazón acelerado. Necesitaba saber qué le pasaba. Necesitaba estar a su lado.

¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy había pasado a ser tan importante para mí?

.

.

Un día las chicas me invitaron a una especie de reunión fémina en una de las salas vacías. Fui prácticamente obligada por Ginny a ir. En un comienzo, me parecía una junta de lo más estúpida, el tema principal de la conversación "chicos". No es que no me interesen los hombres, pero honestamente no creo que sea un tema interesante para una conversación grata. Pero luego de 2 horas de escucharlas hablar terminé opinando objetivamente con ellas.

- ¿Hay algún chico al que encuentres guapo, Hermione?

- Sí, hay chicos guapos…

- ¿Cuál es para ti el más guapo?

- Mmm… no lo sé… Harry puede ser… Hay un chico de Ravenclaw muy guapo también. Creo que se llama Vladimir.

- Pero él tiene novia…- objetó una chica pelirroja del fondo que había estado callada.

- ¿Y de las serpientes? No hemos hablado de ellos y aunque sean unos imbéciles, hay chicos muy guapos – Ginny sonrió mientras miraba a todas las presentes.

- A mi me gusta Blaise… Es muy guapo, alto y fornido – confesó una de las presentes con miedo a la reacción de todas.

- Yo encuentro que el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts, después de Harry por supuesto, es Draco Malfoy – el silencio en la sala fue abrumante, y la cara de sorpresa de todas demostró que no solo yo estaba anonadada con las palabras de Ginny.

¿Draco Malfoy guapo? Definitivamente Ginny se había golpeado en la cabeza. Bajo ningún concepto era guapo. Fuera de que su personalidad fuera un asco, su cuerpo no era nada del otro mundo. Era demasiado delgado y alto, además su piel blanca lo volvía desabrido. Seguro que su cuerpo era una tabla por donde le miraras. Ginny definitivamente se había golpeado en el partido de Quiddich y ahora no pensaba con claridad.

- Su cuerpo blando le hace ver más elegante. Además me gustan sus manos. Me gusta cuando a los chicos se le marcan las venas, son muy varoniles- Luna quien no había hecho más que comer por primera vez comento algo.

- En eso tiene razón, es delgado pero.. ¿no creen que debajo de esas ropas le falta algo de carne?

- ¡Estás loca! ¿Nunca lo han visto? ¡Por Merlin! Es fibroso, completamente delineado, tiene el abdomen perfecto y en la pelvis se forma ese músculo tan exquisito que va hacia la zona baja – Ginny parecía conocer el cuerpo del rubio a la perfección.

-¿Y por qué sabes esas cosas? – la duda me consumió y no pude contenerme.

- Lo vi una vez en los camarines de Slytherin, por error. Pero chicas, de verdad, es un cuerpo digno de mirar, aunque si tenéis razón le falta algo de carne. ¿No creen que tener a Malfoy sería un trofeo digno de presumir?

Luego de ello, la conversación se desvió por otros temas, pero en mi mente seguían las palabras de Ginny. ¿Sería verdad que era guapo? ¿Cómo saber si lo que decía Ginny era verdad? El resto de los días los dediqué a mirarlo. Nunca logré ver demasiado, Malfoy parecía ser demasiado friolento, pues nunca se quitaba demasiada ropa de encima.

En mi curiosidad, comencé a notar la soledad de Malfoy. Parecía no gustar de la compañía de las demás serpientes y a pesar de llevar años en la silenciosa biblioteca, nunca había notado que él acostumbraba a ir a una de las zonas más apartadas de ésta. Uno de los días que lo espiaba, desde uno de los rincones, mis ojos no podían dejar de observarle.

Era un día acalorado, Malfoy parecía completamente concentrado en uno de sus libros, de seguro eran los deberes de Historia de la Magia, note que sin despegar los ojos de su libro se quito la capa y el suéter de lana que llevaba, por fin lo veía al menos en camisa, pero solo entonces recordé que no era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma y deje escapar un suspiro por mi estupidez.

¿Qué le había pasado a mi cerebro se seco?

Intente regresar a mi forzada lectura, llevaba en un párrafo más de 15 min, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que se trataba, cuando pasaba de la tercera línea mis ojos fueron atraídos por algo inusual, note que sobre el libro que aparentaba leer había uno más pequeño de color marrón, me levante de mi asiento y sigilosamente me escondí detrás de una de las estanterías, entonces pude leer el titulo "celular, aparato Muggle de comunicación", Draco en secreto quería conocer sobre los que decía odiar tanto, eso me dejo confundida, pero mi atención se desvió cuando su pálida piel comenzó a estar descubierta en la zona el cuello, el aun atareado en sus labores revolvió su propio cabello mientras aflojaba su corbata desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa dejando ver el hueso de su clavícula. El sudor caía por su cuello y empapaba el cuello de la camisa, no necesitaba ver mucho más, solo con tan poco Draco había causado tanto a mi corazón que necesite cerrar el libro y correr al baño para mojar mi cara aun embobada por tales sensaciones.

No fue suficiente, quería conocer más de ese cuerpo, y con los días en mi estupida búsqueda, la inmensa soledad de Malfoy me cautivo, y comencé a ver cosas que hasta entonces eran desconocidas, aquel chico que aparentaba ser tan cruel, inhumano y despreciable cambio por completo para mi.

Meses después note un cambio brusco en su actitud, no respondía a los profesores, no hacia sus deberes y dejo de ir a la biblioteca, algo en sus facciones ocultaban un profundo dolor, y algo en mi corazón pedía a gritos que intentara ayudarlo, pero…

¿Cómo acercarte a alguien con quien llevas años discutiendo?

Me prometí que en cuando encontrara la oportunidad de hablar con el lo haría, y como por arte de magia lo encontré, era un día lluvioso, estaba sentado en un frió asiento de concreto dejando que las gotas de agua lo empaparan mientras miraba una posa con expresión ausente.

Dude unos instantes sobre como y si era correcto que me acercara a hablar con el, pero no era eso lo que más pensaba en ese momento, si no en… ¿Qué demonios le digo?, las piernas me temblaban de los nervios y el sonido de las gotas de lluvia en mi paraguas me ponían aun peor.

Cuando al fin pude acercarme solo atine a cubrirlo con mi paraguas rojo, mientras intentaba armarme de valor para que las palabras salieran de mi boca

-¿Qué haces Malfoy? ¿Por qué estas fuera, empapándote?

La voz salio forzada de mi garganta y pude sentir un tono áspero y nada amable del que me arrepentí enseguida, como era de esperar me ordeno que me apartara pero no lo hice porque en el fondo sentí que me pedía lo contrario, o tal vez idiotamente mi mente quería que fuera así.

Lo que salio a continuación fue la declaración más humillante que pude hacerle, le confesé mi preocupación por su actitud en los últimos días, como era de esperar me ofendió y se mofo de mi intentando que me alejara, y caí en su juego, porque luego de escuchar de su boca las palabras "sangre sucia" perdí toda cordura, escupí todas las cosas que se me vinieron a la mente intentando insultarle y cuando note su intención por levantarse para atacarme, saque la varita apuntándole, que mejor… había estropeado todo, mis intensiones de intentar conversar con el, no supe que mas hacer y preferí largarme de allí, la mano me temblaba y el corazón no me dejaba respirar con normalidad de lo agitado que estaba

¿Desde cuando Malfoy causaba eso en mí?

No lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo único que sabía era que no podía controlarlo, el deseo de saber que le pasaba, de poder ayudarlo, pero por sobre todo el insaciable deseo de estar a su lado.

Me había vuelto loca

.

.

.

Cuando luego de correr medio castillo al fin le encontré, seguía en el mismo lugar pero esta vez tenia la cabeza girada hacia la derecha, apoyada en sus rodillas, sus hombros ya no se movían y parecía completamente aislado de la realidad. Me acerque con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido como para ser descubierta y me senté a su lado, como desee hubiera ocurrido la primera vez que intente entablar una conversación con el, se sobresalto en sentir mi cuerpo junto a el y levanto la cabeza de sus rodillas mirándome con el rastro de las lagrimas seco, sorprendido más de lo normal, no supe que decir y tontamente puse mis rodillas en el cespet me abalance sobre el y lo atraje contra mi pecho.

- todo estará bien Malfoy, no estas solo, nunca lo estarás… Siempre estaré aquí para ti

Las piernas empezaron a temblarme esperando su rechazo, pero cuando sentí sus manos atrapar mi ropas por la espalda fui yo quien termino con los ojos abiertos, el me estaba abrazando, apretando con fuerza mi ropa mientras sentía sus sollozos en mi pecho, me acerque un poco más mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

¿Qué demonios nos había pasado?

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a estar de esta forma?

No me importaba… Solo quería que estuviéramos así para siempre… no quería que se apartara de mi jamás.

_Muchas gracias por leer, lamento mucho la larga espera, no creo que lo sepan pero soy de chile, de las cercanías del terremoto, de hecho lo vivi, creo que el miedo y las constantes replicas me quitaron toda inspiración, espero todo vuelva a la normalidad y pueda escribir como siempre, gracias por la espera ^^_


	5. cap 5 ¿Qué debería hacer?

**-Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: **

**EDITADO**

.

**Mi Hurón**

**Cap 5 "¿Qué debería hacer?"**

Sentí un calor junto a mí y sólo cuando volteé lentamente la cabeza para ver qué era lo que irrumpía mi soledad, escuché la respiración agitada de alguien, cuando mi cabeza se giró por completo la vi, ella estaba frente a mí temblando como una gelatina.

No tuve tiempo de pensar, cuando intenté adivinar que quería, sus brazos estaban rodeando mi cuello, empujándome con delicadeza contra su cuerpo, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho a ese pequeño hurón. Sentí su dulce aroma y el latido acelerado de su corazón. Ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural para abrazarme y la escuché casi en un murmullo.

- Todo estará bien Malfoy, no estás solo, nunca lo estarás… Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Se volteó un poco más, acomodándome bien entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en sus perfectos y blandos pechos. Escuchaba el temor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y mi mano se levantó lentamente, cuidadosa. Dudé si era lo que debía hacer, pero recordé las palabras de mi madre y todas mis dudas se desvanecieron. Yo era igual a ella y nada me impedía tocarla o abrazarla así que lo hice. Permanecimos así, hasta que yo me aparté. La miré a los ojos, ambos nos ruborizamos y nos sentamos algo apartados.

- ¿Cómo supiste… que estaba aquí?

- Te vi desde una de las ventanas. Estaba buscando a un amigo mío… un hurón blanco que va a visitarme todas las noches y te vi… No sé porqué… pero no pude evitar venir.

- Es extraño que deambules por el castillo sabiendo lo que esto puede conllevar si te atrapan… ¿Tan importante es ese hurón para ti?

Los ojos grises de Draco se veían en todo su esplendor aquella noche y Hermione los quedó mirando, mientras se acercaba lentamente. Draco, sin saber que pretendía ella, tragó saliva y le miró los labios unos segundos.

- Sí… es muy importante para mí.

Lo dijo casi por inercia, sin poder dejar de mirar los ojos de Draco, mientras seguía acercándose milímetro a milímetro a él, quien retrocedía lentamente, hasta que en un momento, dejó de hacerlo y pasando la lengua por sus labios, se acercó también a ella. Ambos, quedaron frente a frente con una ligera separación, que les permitía sentir el aliento del otro. Hermione estaba absorta en los grises ojos y Draco hipnotizado por aquellos largos y finos labios que se abrían lentamente.

- Tus ojos… son hermosos… Jamás me había fijado en ellos.

No dejó de mirarlos, hasta notar que al hablar sintió el roce de los labios de él, quien trago otra vez ruidosamente saliva. Ambos, en sentir tan tenue contacto, buscaron la mirada del otro y se apartaron bruscamente, notando el calor del cuerpo subirse a sus mejillas.

- Nunca te has fijado en mí… como hombre. Sólo lo haces como enemigo.

Draco deseó agregar "y como mascota", pero solo lo recitó en su cabeza, mientras contenía el deseo de llevar la punta de sus dedos a los labios, para comprobar que el roce que había sentido eran los labios de aquella chica, quien lo hacía sin reserva alguna, incrédula de lo que había pasado.

- Creo que en ello tienes razón, pero este año, mi imagen de ti ha cambiado tanto…

Se miraron a los ojos sintiendo un irresistible deseo de volver a acercarse, Hermione lo controlo cuando comprendió lo que eso significaría, pero Draco no lo hizo, por el contrario tomo la mejilla de Hermione y la empujo contra el sin darle tiempo ni posibilidad de apartarse pego sus labios a los de ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente y dejarse llevar por el beso, era suave, lento y ambos estaban temblando.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron y tomaron aire, ella llevo la mano sus labios sin poder creer que acababa de besar a Draco Malfoy, dejó de tocar sus labios, en notar que estaba mal que lo hiciera y se levantó, ordenando su falda rápidamente.

- ¿Te vas?... Pueden descubrir si entras ahora.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Sólo confía en mí… Yo te llevaré sin ser descubierta a tu sala común… Vamos

Ella le miró incrédula, mientras él limpiaba su uniforme, sacando la varita. Ella sólo le siguió, mientras revivía en su cabeza cada segundo de aquel acercamiento, deseando que se repitiera, actuaron como si el beso no hubiera ocurrido, no querían hablar de él, a pesar de que ambos estaban llenos de dudas, no era el momento, necesitaban procesar todo lo ocurrido.

La guió sin problemas a la sala común. En llegar allí, ambos no sabían qué decir y fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

- Gracias por traerme… ¿Por qué… estabas tan mal? Perdona si lo pregunto pero… me preocupas.

- Han pasado algunas cosas en mi familia. Sólo… estoy algo débil. Es una suma de cosas. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

¿Se había escuchado? ¿Qué no se preocupe por él? ¿Desde cuándo él asumía que ella estaba interesando en lo que a él le pasara? Ella dejó escapar un suspiro e intento sonreírle, se acerco como si fuera algo de todos los días y le abrazo sintiendo el respingo que esto produjo en el cuerpo de Draco y dejo escapar una tímida carcajada que fue callada por el contacto de la mano de él en su espalda, estuvieron así unos segundos sin poder creer que fuera real todo lo que estaba sucediendo

Se aparto un poco de ella intentando matar la privacidad del momento, el silencio había llegado a ser demasiado incomodo

- Es tarde, me voy a las mazmorras, no… comentes con nadie lo que has visto, ni mucho menos lo que ha pasado hoy- intento que su voz sonara molesta, fría y distante, pero no tuvo ningún éxito

- por supuesto que no lo haré, no tengo la intención de que sepan que me junto y preocupo por una serpiente venenosa.

Ella sonrió burlescamente y se volteo para decir lo más bajo que pudo "risotadas de caramelo" sin mirar atrás entro detrás del retrato de la mujer gorda, mientras el slytherin sonreía al notar que ella intento que él no escuchara el santo y seña, algo entupido para quien ha pasado las últimas noches en su recamara.

Draco caminaba pesadamente, le pesaba el alma, bajo las escaleras con lentitud apoyando una mano en el sucio muro para no perder el equilibrio, estaba fatigado, había pasado por alto la hora de la cena, solo recordó no haber probado bocado cuando su estomago se lo recordó. Tardo más de lo habitual en llegar frente al retrato ubicado en las frías mazmorras, no supo como ningún profesor lo había visto, entonces vio una silueta al final del pasillo y se detuvo conteniendo la respiración.

- ¿recuerdas aquella noche? cuando estaba aquí, cuando ya no podía mantener la máscara que aparenta que todo está bien- La dulce voz llego a los odios de Draco y sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

- lo recuerdo – dijo secamente mientras se acercaba a ella que estaba sentada en una de las ventanas mirando hacia las estrellas.

- me siento así ahora mismo, Draco yo no puedo seguir detrás de la máscara de que estoy bien, que todo es positivo – una lagrima callo por sus pálidas mejillas y Draco se sentó a su lado apartándola con su pulgar.

- se cómo te sientes, yo me siento así todo el tiempo y es autodestructivo Luna – ella le miro al escuchar su nombre.

- no me llamabas así… desde que – su voz se rompió y el asintió.

- siempre hemos aparentado que no nos hablamos, somos buenos fingiendo y ocultando las cosas ¿no crees? – ella dejo escapar una tímida sonrisa y busco la mano de él y le jalo hacia ella.

- Luna… ya no somos novios, no está bien que yo – ella lo volvió a jalar llorando y el termino por ceder abrazándola lentamente- ¿es el aniversario no?

Ella asintió en su regazo, Draco había estado con luna todo un año, nunca se había imaginado con ella, pero habían descubierto lo mucho que tenían en común, Luna era muy perceptiva y el no necesitaba decir demasiado para que ella lo comprendiera, Él era cálido con ella y no aparentaba ser un chico rudo, se habían complementado fantásticamente, se extrañaban pero su relación ya había culminado por mucho que Luna no terminara de aceptarlo.

- ¿estás saliendo con Hermione? –Draco se sintió incomodo ante la pregunta- los vi besándose, no necesitas mentirme para no hacerme daño

- quizás sienta cosas por ella – se aparto de ella lentamente sintiendo el frio del pasillo.

- eso viniendo de ti es que te interesa mucho – sonrió dulcemente y se limpio las mejillas- Hermione es mi amiga y he notado que ella siente lo mismo por ti, solo procura no estropearlo con lo de la sangre.

Él abrió la boca para contarle lo de su madre pero ella negó con la cabeza y se alejo dando leves saltos, no los de siempre sino unos pesados, llevaban el peso de su pena, de ver a el chico que le gustaba enamorándose de su amiga.

Era una de las primeras noches que no pasaba con Hermione, se sentía vació, se metió a la cama sin quitarse el uniforme, no tenía fuerzas para ello, el abrazarse solo le hizo sentir peor, el calor del cuerpo de ella se le había hecho normal, cerró los ojos y pudo sentir el aroma impregnado en su ropa y sin pensar la razón se transformo en hurón para luego escabullirse entre sus propias ropas sintiendo el calor de estas y el aroma de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué hoy que más la necesito tengo que estar solo? , ¿Por qué la necesito a mi lado? … ¿Qué demonios me está pasando..?

No quiso pensar más en las cosas que habían ocurrido en el día y lo logro al cerrar los ojos, para él no existía nada más que el calor y el aroma de aquella chica que lo estaba desconcertando en tal medida que comenzaba a perder el sentido de la cordura.

A la mañana siguiente Pansy entro sin tocar a la puerta, cosa nada habitual, en un comienzo solo vio un bulto de ropa pero en encontrar al pequeño hurón envuelto en aquellas ropas no lo resistió y lo tomo en sus brazos apegándolo a sus pechos mientras le tomaba la cara.

- ¡Draco!, me encanta cuando te conviertes en hurón, ¿Lo haces todas las noches?, como ya no me dejas entrar a tu cuarto – hizo un gesto de desaprobación con los labios y dejo al hurón en la cama ya que esté se movía para intentar zafarse.

Malfoy despertó de golpe, nada contento se volvió humano buscando ropa limpia sin importarle que ella le viera desnudo, luego de haber cubierto la zona privada se volteo para mirarla a los ojos.

- y si no te lo permito, ¿Qué demonios haces en mi recamara? ¿Crees que mi padre pago una recamara extra para mí con la intención de tu entres en ella?

- Snape me pidió que te avisara que te necesita en su despacho, al parecer era algo importante y nada bueno, aunque Snape siempre tiene esa cara.

A pesar de que no tenía ningún interés en hablar con Snape, eso era mejor que estar con la pegajosa de Pansy, se lavo y vistió apresuradamente, solo podía pensar en que tenía el tiempo exacto para ir a comer y a clases, no podía perder demasiado tiempo con él, mucho menos cuando la primera clase era compartida con una manada de leones.

Cuando llego al despacho se quedo en la puerta meditando porque sentía un frió en el corazón y un dolor punzante en el pecho, intento hacer caso omiso, se acerco a picar la puerta cuando la larga nariz de Snape se asomo detrás de está, él le invito a pasar y Draco lo hizo sin demasiado animo, cuando estuvo dentro del sombrío despacho vio a sus padres sentados cada uno en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del profesor, los pies no le respondieron y se quedo parado frente a ellos.

_¿Qué estaban haciendo en el colegio a mitad de las clases?_

_¿Pretendían hablar lo que su madre le había confesado el día anterior?_

_¿Acaso intentaban hablarlo en presencia de Snape?_

Draco dudo un poco pero se giro sobre sus talones para intentar marcharse pero la voz fría de su padre le detuvo, fuera de todo lo que estaba pasando el increíble respeto que su padre le inculcaba no tenía límite, volvió a girarse y lo miro buscando sus ojos, pero este seguía mirando al pupitre del docente.

- Toma asiento, tenemos algo importante que decirte.

Su padre no se volteo para mirarlo y su madre apretaba su cartera de mano, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, se notaba el rastro de las lágrimas secas en sus pómulos, Draco solo les miro alternamente y no se movió de donde estaba.

- no tengo tiempo, tengo que desayunar, estoy retrasado para ir a la primera clase – se volteo rápidamente casi chocando con su profesor, quien se aparto enseguida.

- No hay necesidad de que vayas a clases, te hemos trasladado a Durmstrang, mañana nos vamos, tu madre se quedara en la mansión, sabes lo que significa ya no eres un niño, no tenemos porque aparentar que nos amamos, vivirás conmigo y vendrás a ver a tu madre cada verano, hoy puedes faltar a clases para que te despidas, mañana temprano vendré a buscarte, esta todo preparado.

Draco se tuvo que apoyar del mueble que estaba más cercano, no se esperaba algo así, la habitación le dio vueltas sin saber si era de la impresión o de la fatiga de no haber comido en horas, volteo la cabeza intentando comprobar que era cierto, vio las lagrimas de su madre y a su padre apretar el bastón con fuerza, era verdad, Draco intento componerse pero no podía su mundo se estaba despedazando y él no era capaz de hacer nada, todo lo que había tenido se desvanecía. Draco se incorporo controlando el mareo pero no fue capaz de decir nada, solo salió de la habitación con la mirada perdida…

¿Qué debía hacer?

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero tener el próximo capitulo pronto ^o ^v_

_Se agradecen los comentario de anticipado! xD! Ojala y pudieran opinar de la historia en si, ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara? ¿Qué cosas les gustan? ¿Qué cosas les desagradan? Estaré esperando vuestros aportes_


	6. cap 6 Ya es hora de aceptarlo

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K.R [¿es necesario que lo diga todos los capitulos?] xD_

_Espero les guste al final el cap M será el próximo xD dios como las tramito, perdonen pero se me ocurren cosas y no llego a donde quiero así que mejor ni se donde viene el M pero ya llegara xD_

**[Harry Potter] Mi hurón**

Cap 6: ya es hora de aceptarlo

No podía creer que todo lo que acababa de escuchar fuera verdad, pero lo era. Draco caminaba sin rumbo aparente, intentaba asumir todo lo que estaba pasando. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas, una tras otra. Toda y cada una de ellas traían consigo una cantidad de sucesos que no le agradaban en lo más mínimo. Aun así, no sabía si su estado era por la eminente separación de sus padres, porque no vería a su madre en mucho tiempo, porque temía que ahora su madre y Snape tuvieran una relación más seria, o lo que menos quería pensar, porque no quería alejarse de aquella chica de los cabellos revueltos.

Sentía que todas las cosas que le estaban pasando ya eran demasiado. Cada vez las cosas estaban peor y se sentía más débil. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, a nadie experto a ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta donde lo habían llevado sus pies, se quedo paralizado mirando el retrato de la señora gorda, que estaba bebiendo de su copa sin siquiera mirarlo. Éste la miró a los ojos y ella alzando una ceja le dijo:

-- ¿Santo y seña?

-- Risotadas de caramelo.

Sonrió burlescamente al notar la sorpresa de ella que le dió paso para entrar, pero en cuanto vió a alumnos de primero, de la roja casa, se arrepintió de lo que estaba haciendo. Éstos, entre asustados y asombrados, pasaron a su lado mientras él les ignoró. Cuando estuvo en el centro de la sala común, notó la mirada de todos aquellos leones, giró en sus propios talones y salió rápidamente. Cuando bajó algunas escaleras en cualquier dirección, se sentó para tomar su cabeza con ambas manos.

-- ¿Te ocurre algo?-- la dulce y melosa voz de Luna le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-- Nada, sólo me duele la cabeza – no quiso alzar la cabeza para que no le mirara.

-- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

Él la miró a los ojos buscando alguna mala intención en la proposición, pero aquellos ojos eran tan bondadosos… Se notaba ingenua y amable, así que decidió aceptar, pero la voz ronca de Ron le impidió decírselo.

-- ¿Estás loca? ¿Estás viendo a quién le estás ofreciendo tu ayuda?

-- ¿A Draco Malfoy? – sonrió mientras seguía mirando a Draco, ignorando a Ron por completo.

-- ¿Acaso no recuerdas todas las cosas que nos ha hecho?-- Ron se la llevó a empujones, mientras ella no dejaba de sonreírle a Draco—Pero si no es el mismo. Además necesita ayuda, ¿no lo ves Ron?

Draco sólo escucho eso antes de que Ron se la llevara. ¿Tan evidente era su estado? ¿Tanto se notaba que necesitaba ayuda? Si los demás lo veían, ¿por qué no aceptarlo? Lo meditó mientas los alumnos pasaban a su lado. La escalera se movía de un lado a otro. Cuando estuvo demasiado mareado para permanecer allí, se levantó mirando hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada fija de aquellos ojos marrones tan conocidos ahora para él.

- ¿Has estado en mi sala común?

Draco iba a contestarla, pero un grupo de alumnos los interrumpió. Algo incómodo, miró a otro lado y bajó las escaleras intentando perderla de vista, pero Hermione lo siguió con perseverancia y lo alcanzó cuando éste pensó haberla perdido. Le tomó de la muñeca y lo miró a los ojos.

-- ¿Desde cuándo huyes de mi?

-- No estoy huyendo… -- susurró mirando a los alumnos entrar a una de las aulas.

-- ¿Estás bien? ¿Has ido a mi sala común para hablar conmigo?

-- Algo…así…

Draco no era capaz de decir todo lo que sentía o deseaba. Abrió la boca para hablar con la mayor sinceridad que pudo y recibió un ligero empujón de parte de Potter. Éste llevaba el pelo revuelto, las lentes torcidas y un pergamino arrugado en la mano.

-- Tenemos clases, ¿qué haces entreteniéndote?

-- Yo… voy enseguida Harry. Tengo algo que hablar con Malfoy.

-- Pues lo haces luego, vamos retrasados. Además yo también tengo algo importante que hablar contigo.

-- Luego hablamos – Hermione fue cortante y directa. Aunque no quería decirlo así, lo mejor era mantener las distancias. Miró a Draco una última vez antes de que ambos tomaran caminos diferentes y aunque deseaba dejar a Harry e irse con él, no pudo hacerlo.

Harry caminó hasta estar en la puerta del salón. Ya iban retrasados, pero aún así se detuvo y se puso frente a ella.

-- ¿Qué paso anoche?

-- ¿De que hablas? – ella intentó no mostrar nerviosismo, pero no podía mirar a los ojos a Harry.

-- ¿Qué hacías con Draco Malfoy anoche en la puerta de la sala común?

-- ¿Nos viste?—miró a Harry asustada de cuánto pudiera saber él.

-- Sabes que suelo mirar que hace Malfoy y otros en el mapa por las noches. Los vi juntos. He notado que no es la primera vez… ¿Se han besado?

-- ¡¡No!!, claro que no… ¿Por qué piensas eso? – tragó saliva en notar que Harry no dejaba de mirarla

-- Vi que estaban demasiado cerca… ¿Te gusta, verdad?

-- No… sólo han pasado muchas cosas y ahora… bueno… Tú sabes que tenemos una asignatura en común hacemos los trabajos juntos y nos hemos sabido tratar mejor. Ayer sólo estábamos hablando, él me reconfortó mientras yo lloraba.

-- Te… ¿Qué? Me estás mintiendo. Él jamás haría algo así

-- No, es la verdad. Me sentía muy mal. Mi madre está enferma y no puedo ir a verla. No sé porqué, pero ayer hable con él de ello. Además sé que él no se lo contara a nadie.

-- ¿Quieres decir que yo sí iría contando tus cosas? – le miró ofendido y guardo el mapa en su bolso, dándole la espalda para entrar a clases.

-- Claro que no. No quería decir eso…

Hermione suspiró y lo siguió. Les descontaron puntos a Griffindor y aunque Hermione no quería ser la pareja de Harry, por ser los últimos, todos ya tenían compañero. Ella no podía dejar de mirar el espacio donde siempre se sentaba Draco. Pansy tuvo que buscar otra compañera y ambas miraban la puerta esperando que el rubio entrara como siempre lo hacía.

Draco fue a su habitación a hacer las maletas, pero ya estaban todas hechas por su nueva elfa domestica. Ésta le miró, para luego hacer una profunda reverencia.

-- ¿Se le apetece algo al amo?

-- No, gracias. Sólo deja fuera de mis maletas mi pijama, mis utensilios de aseo y algún libro.

-- Sí, amo – ella se apartó, sin darle la espalda en ningún momento.

-- Puedes también ir a dejar todos los libros que he sacado de la biblioteca. No me los puedo llevar.

-- Por supuesto, amo – tomó los libros y desapareció.

Draco no sentía pena de perder a sus compañeros o profesores. No tenia a nadie de quien despedirse. Ninguna de todas las personas con las que ha pasado años le importaba. Sólo una, con quien lleva hablando solo unos días. Se cubrió la cara al descubrir que no quería ni podía alejarse de ella.

Hermione por primera vez no logró realizar el hechizo. Podía sentir la mirada de todos en ella, mientras la profesora le descontaba puntos por ser la única que no lo lograba. En cuanto terminó la clase, Hermione salio rápido para ir a buscar a Draco, pero chocó con Pansy y todos sus libros se esparcieron por el piso.

-- Eres, además de idiota, ciega—se limpió la capa y la miró con desprecio.

-- Lo siento, fue un descuido – intentó no ser grosera. Después de todo, ella había tenido la culpa.

-- Me da igual. Piérdete de mi vista…

-- ¿Qué me decías de Draco? – preguntó una chica junto a Pansy, mientras Hermione se arrodilló a recoger los papeles.

-- En la mañana, Snape le ha llamado a su despacho y Draco no regresó. Además, vi a su elfa en el cuarto. Ella jamás viene… Es demasiado extraño – ordenaba las cosas en su bolso apresuradamente.

-- Ahora que lo mencionas… Vi al padre de Draco hoy en el castillo…

-- No me gusta nada todo esto. Quítate mugrienta – gritó cuando pasó, casi empujando a Hermione.

A Hermione no le importó que la empujaran. Su cerebro intentaba encajar todas las piezas. Cuando creyó hacerse una idea, se levantó de golpe y dejó caer todo de nuevo. Harry la miró confundido y se acercó para ayudarla.

-- Gracias Harry. Nos vemos en la próxima clase.

Salió de allí sin decir nada más, mientras Harry asumía que tenía que recoger todo lo que ella había botado. Hermione necesitaba hablar con Draco, sentía que era demasiado importante. Tuvo que parar de correr al sentir una punzada en el pecho. Puso su mano sobre la blusa e intentó torpemente sobar el dolor. Tomó aire y volvió a correr.

Draco estaba camino de la biblioteca con las manos en los bolsillos. Caminaba abatido y no miraba a nadie. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, algo nada común en él. Hermione logró verlo a lo lejos y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Él llegó a su lugar habitual y se sentó con desgana. Ella para intentar disimular, tomó un libro cualquiera y lo puso en la mesa para llamar su atención, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-- A la última persona en el mundo que quiero ver es a ti, Granger – no la miró a los ojos y su voz era apagada y áspera.

-- Sé que mientes. Dime porqué estás así, ¿qué pasó? Sé que no estás bien. Dime qué pasó—se sentó frente a mi, intentando encontrar mi mirada.

-- Qué muggle tu libro. Las imágenes no se mueven. Pero ¿para qué quieres saber los métodos anticonceptivos muggles y sus conductas sexuales?—le había quitado el libro y mientras ella hablaba, intenté quitar su interrogatorio y lo logré con éxito, pues sus mejillas se enrojecieron y miró a otro lado, intentando buscar una explicación—ni siquiera se mueven las ilustraciones… Qué libro más aburrido y muggle.

-- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Cómo se van a mover?— el rojo de sus mejillas se dispersó por su cara fácilmente.

-- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Como si los muggles lo hicieran diferente a nosotros.

-- Sinceramente, no lo sé—susurró esperando que no la escuchara, pero leí con claridad sus labios.

-- Pues que yo sepa, lo hacemos igual. Aunque nunca lo he hecho con una muggle…

Hermione levantó los ojos en notar la simpleza del tono de voz de él y en lo extraño de que no aprovechara para insultar a los que él llamaba "sucios". Se produjo un silencio, mientras ella meditaba y le miraba, volviendo a sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago, cada vez más intenso.

-- Tal vez debería probar para saber si es lo mismo—lo dije sin pensar y cuando noté su mirada confusa, agregué—aunque lo más probable es que no sea nada del otro mundo.

-- Creo que eso no depende del tipo de sangre de la persona, sino de la persona con quien lo hagas.

-- ¿Cómo? No entiendo a que te refieres.

-- Si lo haces con una persona que te guste, es completamente diferente. Por eso se le dice diferente cuando lo haces con alguien que amas, a con una persona que no te importa. No es lo mismo tener sexo, que hacer el amor…

-- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? Creo que no me equivoco si afirmo que no te has siquiera besado con alguien.

-- No necesito hacerlo para saberlo. Cuando miro o sólo estoy cerca de esa persona, siento tantas cosas, que puedo hacerme la idea de todo lo que se puede llegar a sentir por algo así.

-- No creo llegar a conocer esas emociones.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio, mientras seguía ojeando las páginas sin ánimo. Aburrido del ambiente, me levanté y la miré a los ojos.

-- ¿No hay nadie… que cause esas cosas en ti? Ya sabes… nerviosismo—me interrumpió, en mirar que me iba a ir de la biblioteca.

-- Sí, hay una persona. Pero es algo estúpido, jamás pasará algo y es mejor así. No me gusta estar atado a alguien – cerré el libro y me senté en la mesa sin mirarla, cruzándome de brazos.

-- Entiendo, pero ya hay alguien…

-- Sí, algo así.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Notaba su frustración por no tener el valor de preguntarme quién era la chica. Levanté la mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos y la miré sin decir nada. Ella, nerviosa, no fue capaz de mantener mi mirada y empezó a parpadear repetidas veces para luego mirar a otro lado.

-- ¿Por qué te sonrojas cuando te miro?

-- No lo hago. Hace calor.

-- Sabes que no es eso – sabía toda la verdad, la conocía más que ella misma. Podía incluso hacerme una idea de lo que estaba pensando. Me acerqué hasta quedar frente a ella, pero no pudo mantenerme la mirada y empezó a temblar un poco—ves, ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos? ¿acaso no eres capaz de mantenerme la mirada?

--- Claro que puedo. No causas nada en mi ¿Por qué tendría que esquivarla?

Draco sonrió y le tomó el mentón levantándolo y se acercó a ella sin cerrar los ojos, ni dejar de mirarla. Ella intentó mantenerse calmada, pero su cuerpo estaba algo alterado por tal cercanía. Él se acercó tanto a ella, que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Pero Hermione no lo resistió y empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente. Nerviosa, puso una mano en el pecho de él.

-- Ves, como si causo cosas en ti. Te mueres de ganas por que las cause en mayor intensidad…

-- Cállate de una vez

Molesta, apretó la capa de él y lo empujó hacia ella pegando sus labios, mientras apretaba los ojos nerviosa. Por unos momentos, ambos no hicieron nada, solo permanecer así de juntos. Draco no cerró los ojos, ella no lo notó y empezó a abrir la boca lentamente, buscando mayor contacto. La mano de Hermione temblaba por el miedo de ser esquivada o rechazada, sobre todo porque Draco aún no respondía, pero cuando ella decidió alejarse, Malfoy cerró los ojos y atrapó el labio inferior de ella, cerrando los ojos para responder.

El beso fue lento, sin apartarse por miedo a perder aquella conexión. Él notaba lo novata de ella en el temblor de su cuerpo y en cómo apretaba su capa cada vez que él profundizaba un poco el beso. Draco asumía que tenia que ser él quien guiara, así que posó una mano en la cintura de ella, empujándola para que se parara, pues le dolía el cuello por la mala posición. La otra mano la puso en la mejilla de ella, al tiempo que abría los labios y cambiaba el ángulo de la cara. Inesperadamente, sintió la punta de la lengua de ella rozar su labio inferior. Dejó que ella siguiera hasta posar la mano en su nuca y empujarla al tiempo que jugaba con la lengua en la boca de ella.

Cuando por falta de aire ambos se separaron, ella lo atrajo escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él.

-- No abras los ojos. Quédate así conmigo un poco más.

-- Claro. Siempre que aceptes que sí causo cosas en ti.

-- Lo acepto. Siempre me has causado cosas…

Sonreí satisfecho. Era lo que quería escuchar, lo único que me importaba en ese momento. Estar así con ella, nada más.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leerlo ^^ y por dejar comentarios, espero que les guste, espero tener pronto mas capítulos, perdonen el cambio de narración de primera a tercera persona pero es que lo escribí en días diferentes y me quedo así _


	7. cap 7 Me gustas

**[Harry Potter] Mi hurón**

**.**

**.**

_**Cap 7: Me gustas**_

.

.

Estuvieron así un momento hasta que él la aparto lentamente por los hombros. Sonriendo, apartó un mechón de pelo de ella que estaba fuera de lugar.

- bueno demasiado tiempo juntos, ¿tu sabes que el tiempo de un Malfoy es valioso? No creo que puedas pagar por tenerme a tu lado mas tiempo

- ¿Es acaso desagradable para ti estar conmigo? – lo dijo sin seguridad, nerviosa por estar hablando con él como si se conocieran hace mucho. Pero así era, hace mucho que se conocían, sabían mucho más del otro que gente con la que hablaban todos los días.

- No, realmente no es así. Tu cabello tiene olor a castañas, es agradable y me gusta que no estés preguntando qué pienso o siento. Odio sentirme presionado.

- Tú siempre hueles a menta y jabón. No puedo creer que... después de todo… me agrade tanto estar a tu lado – miró a otro lado terminando de separarse de él.

- ¿Sabes a quién le toca la patrulla esta noche?

- Creo que a Ron y a alguien de Ravenclaw, ¿por qué?

- Necesito que hablemos en privado, ¿puedes ir por la noche al despacho de Snape?

- ¿No podría ser en otro lugar? La sala de menesteres o algo así… ¿Por qué el despacho de Snape?

- Si le toca patrulla a Ron y a alguien de Ravenclaw, no vigilarán las mazmorras, porque eso lo hace Snape y no te preocupes, su despacho lo uso yo por las noches, pues tengo clases extras.

- ¿Clases extras? ¿Y es algo que no puedes decirme ahora?

- Si no quieres hablar conmigo, allá tu. Es importante y tiene que ser en privado. Te estaré esperando a las 10 de la noche, después de la cena.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas? – susurró en notar que Draco se alistaba para salir. Al escuchar a gente acercarse, él solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué fuiste a mi sala común?

- Necesitaba verte – lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara y sin detenerse a pensarlo ni un segundo.

Ella abrió los ojos sonrojada y el rubor de sus mejillas aumentó. Después de tomar aire con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, se sentó intentando calmar a su corazón que acelerado palpitaba, casi escapándose de su boca.

- Además quería poder hablar contigo esta noche, luego tal vez no pueda hacerlo, así que, por favor… ve esta noche al despacho de Snape.

- Intentaré ir. ¿Sólo por eso has faltado a las primeras horas? Sólo para poder hablar conmigo…

- Para mí no es la primera vez que falto a clases, pero estoy seguro de que sí es la tuya… ¿Por qué no has entrado a la segunda hora?

- ¿No fuiste a mi sala común y necesitabas hablar conmigo… pues conmigo puedes desahogarte? – esquivó la pregunta de Draco, mientras jugaba con los dedos nerviosa sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Él, alzó una ceja y dejó escapar una sonrisa. No podía ocultarle nada a una sabelotodo. Notaba que ella no dejaba de mirarle los labios e intencionadamente, se los relamió lentamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres volver a besarme?

- No, ¿Qué te hace pensar semejante cosa, Malfoy? – él sonrió en escuchar su apellido salir tan ásperamente de sus labios. Notó que ella quería llamarle por su nombre.

- No dejas de mirar mis labios – notó como apartaba la mirada de ellos y se levantaba de su asiento.

- Estás paranoico - tomó el libro de la mesa y lo dejo en cualquier estantería, mientras se iba de allí.

Cuando lo dejó solo, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña libreta, aquella donde su madre había intentando torpemente disculparse. La abrió en cualquier sitio y con la varita hizo aparecer un tintero y una pluma. Se decidió a escribir algo, ya que después de todo, no la vería en mucho tiempo y no quería irse con ese nudo en la garganta.

.

"_Madre:_

_No te sientas culpable. No te odio ni te desprecio. Agradezco de corazón que me contaras la verdad, aunque tuvieras miedo de hacerlo. No estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero… luego de verte triste por terminar con Snape, prefiero que estés con él. Sé feliz con él, de todas formas Lucius te ha dejado. Aprovecha la oportunidad…. Quiero verte feliz, porque después de todo nunca dejarás de ser mi madre._

_D.M"_

.

.

Por más que pensaba qué cosas hacer antes de dejar aquel colegio donde llevaba seis años de su vida, no se le ocurría nada en especial. Siempre se había imaginado el resto de los años en el colegio. Hacerse una idea de que las cosas no serían así, era casi inconcebible.

Luego de meditarlo, decidió ir a la última clase antes de la cena y aunque sólo era una clase más, fue la más interesante y breve que nunca había tenido. Cuando estaba por salir, Luna se acercó y le tomó la cara con ambas manos, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Estás mejor? Me dejaste preocupada, así que en cuanto terminó la clase vine a ver si estabas mejor, estás cambiado.

- Claro. Antes no me hubieras tocado como lo haces. Cuidado, Potter puede ponerse celoso, lunática.

- ¿Harry? A Harry le gusta Ginny y yo no siento nada más que amistad por él. De hecho no es para nada guapo, es normal.

- ¿De todas formas, por qué me tocas?

- Quería mirarte a los ojos antes de que desaparezcas. Además, me tienes preocupada.

- Pero ¿cómo... te has…?

Draco la miró a los ojos grises como los de él. Era misteriosa en más de un sentido, pero la blancura de su cara y esa mirada desinteresada le daba un aire de ingenua y tonta, a pesar de que era sumamente perceptiva e inteligente.

- No se lo digas a nadie. No quiero que lo sepan hasta que no este.

- Está bien.

Sonrió y salió caminando lentamente como si florara en el aire. Al llegar al umbral, se volteó y lo miró a los ojos mientras esperaba que salieran los últimos alumnos.

- Ten cuidado, usa orejeras, porque hay muchos _Caizurflen en _Durmstrang.

- Gracias, procuraré que no se metan en mi cabeza. Tú procura alejarlos de la cabeza de Potter, siempre le están rondando.

- Lo sé, pero Harry no termina de creerme. Por cierto, ¿puedo enviarte "El Quisquilloso" todas las semanas?

- Claro, sabes que me gusta leerlo mientras los demás no se enteren de ello. Envíalo envuelto para que no lo vean.

Se alejó a saltitos y Malfoy dejó escapar una sonrisa, mientras guardaba sus cosas para ir a cenar. Se apresuró en ver que Pansy se acercaba a él rápidamente. Metiendo todo el desorden en su bolso, salió chocando con Snape, quien ordenó su capa y le miró con desgana.

- Profesor Snape, justo quería hablar con usted – huyendo de Pansy, entró a una de las salas- No sé cuando vea a mi madre, ¿pero puede usted entregarle ésto? – extendió el diario que Snape tomó en sus dedos enseguida, como añorando algo que le diera la oportunidad de contactarse con Narcisa- y ¿podría prestarme su despacho esta noche? Necesito practicar algunos hechizos sin pronunciar las palabras.

Snape levantó una ceja y dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras guardaba el libro entre su capa. Salió de la sala y antes de cerrar, miró a Draco unos segundos para luego murmurar.

- Procura dejar todo ordenado. No quiero nada fuera de lugar y sal antes de las 9 am, tengo clases con los de primero.

.

.

.

Durante la cena, el rubio notaba la mirada de Hermione, Luna y Pansy sobre él en todo momento, aunque intentó comer sin prestarles mayor importancia, aunque era inevitable sentirse observado. Aburrido de la presión, les devolvió la mirada notando como Luna y Hermione la desviaban, intentando disimular. Pero cuando volvió su mirada a Pansy, ésta le tomo la cara con ambas manos y sin previo aviso, lo besó hasta que él la empujó.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¿Por qué me has besado? – la apartó por los hombros con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer el arrebato de Pansy.

- Porque hoy te están mirando demasiado y no me gusta. Eres mío, sólo yo puedo mirarte con deseo.

- ¿Quién me ha estado mirando?

- Sabes bien quienes te están mirando. Siempre te miran todas, pero hoy es demasiado. Sobre todo de parte de Ravenclaw, no dejan de sonreírte.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Será que yo le gusto?

Sonriendo complacido de la ira de Pansy, buscó la mirada de Luna, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y le sonrió. Notando que ella hacía lo mismo, lentamente, sin que Pansy pudiera creérselo, saludó con la mano a la rubia, mientras ésta le devolvía el saludo de la misma forma. Pansy, roja de rabia, se levantó de su asiento empujando el vaso de jugo en mis piernas, mojando mis pantalones y se alejó del gran comedor.

Cuando Draco volvió a buscar la mirada de Hermione, ésta estaba discutiendo con Ron. Mientras intentaba salir de la sala, sólo en ese momento, Draco se percató en ella y que lo más seguro no estaría nada feliz de haber visto como besaba a otra. Se cuestionó tanto si era correcto que la siguiera, que cuando al fin se levantó de su asiento, Hermione ya no estaba. Así que, fue a cambiarse de ropa, esperando que lo ocurrido no cambiara que ella fuera a la cita.

.

.

.

Se duchó y cambió lo más rápido que pudo para salir en dirección a la sala común. Hechó una mirada para ver cuántos alumnos había y se asombró en notar que sólo había tres chicos de cuarto año jugando naipes. Salió por el retrato y allí, frente a él, estaba Hermione con los brazos cruzados apoyada en la pared. No necesito deducir mucho, pues la cara de ella lo reflejaba, llevaba en la frente un cartel que decía "celos" en fluorescencia. Se acercó y le tomó la muñeca con libertad, pues estaban solos.

- Snape nos prestó su despacho. Vamos antes de que alguien nos vea.

Ella no dijo nada. En llegar a la puerta del despacho, ésta se abrió sola y Draco entró mientras la tiraba por la muñeca para que hiciera lo mismo. En cuanto la cerró, Hermione volvió a cruzarse de brazos y masculló molesta.

- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? – miró a otro lado, notando la oscuridad del despacho. Era tenebroso y nada acogedor, pero al menos los iluminaban algunas velas flotando.

- ¿Recuerdas a tu amigo el Hurón? Tengo algo que contarte de él.

- ¿Lo has visto? – Hermione le miró ilusionada bajando los brazos. Estaba preocupada, el Hurón había pasado a ser su amigo.

- Sí, ya sé a quien pertenece, pero quiere deshacerse de él. ¿Quieres que le pida que te lo regale?

- Pues si se va a deshacer de él, sí. Le he tomado mucho cariño y no quiero que nada malo le pase, ni mucho menos que lo dejen solo en alguna carretera.

Draco no pudo evitar desear quedarse junto a ella en la forma de Hurón y pedir ayuda para un clon o algo similar. Pero él no conocía hechizos tan avanzados y lo más seguro era que su padre lo notaría enseguida.

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo de un Hurón?- suspiró decepcionada y se apoyó en la mesa del profesor.

- Claro que no. Sólo quería que dejaras de estar celosa por el beso que me dió Pansy, para poder hablar de lo que realmente me importa.

- Yo no estoy celosa.

- Quería explicarte que el beso que Pansy me dió no fue nada. Me besó sin mi aprobación, me aparté en cuanto me di cuenta de ello.

- ¿Por qué me das explicaciones? – Draco pudo ver los castaños ojos de Hermione con la tenue luz, mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Sólo no quiero que pienses que tengo algo con ella, porque no es así… Además…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione esperaba que él terminara de hablar, pero Draco miró a otro lado y cambió de tema.

- ¿Estás incomoda? – murmuró al notar que ella jugaba con sus manos, mirando la sombría habitación.

- Un poco. Por estar a solas contigo, por estar irrumpiendo las normas, porque este lugar no es nada acogedor…

Lamento no haber conseguido un lugar más cómodo, pero creo que ésto es mejor que el baño.

Ambos sonrieron relajándose un poco. Draco alejó dos sillas del escritorio y la invitó a sentarse junto a él, mientras con la varita acercó una cafetera y otras cosas para servir el café.

- Veo que conoces muy bien este despacho.

- Más de lo que me gustaría. He pasado mucho tiempo aquí. En un comienzo odiaba pociones, pero mi padre le pagó a Snape para darme clases particulares.

- Ahora entiendo porqué destacaste en segundo año y entiendo porqué me superaste al menos en esa asignatura. Hiciste trampa.

- Para nada, sólo estudiaba horas extras. Eso no tiene nada de malo ni anormal. Muchos alumnos de mi casa, lo hacen. Si tienes el dinero para pagarlo, claro.

- Ya entiendí, no hace falta que…

- ¿Cuántas de azúcar, Granger?

Ella le miró incrédula. Le había servido el té y se disponía a poner azúcar, mientras la miraba esperando respuesta.

- ¿Qué hizo que cambiaras, Malfoy?- la pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Sonrió torpemente y bebió algo de su taza, mientras le entregaba Hermione la suya.

- Por lo de mi madre. Realmente estaba mal y sin saber la razón, irradiaste confianza. Todo lo que pensaba, se perdió cuando mi familia se… destruyó. Me importaba poco todo lo que me han inculcado.

- Entonces…. ¿ya no odias a los hijos de Muggles? – Draco dejó escapar una risa por la ironía de la vida.

- ¿Tres cucharadas está bien o quieres ponerle más? – Hermione afirmó, mientras bebía un poco para probar. Miró a Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado, esperando la respuesta

- ¿Aún les odias?

- No podría odiarles. No ahora. No estaría hablando contigo ahora mismo, ni mucho menos te habría besado.

Hermione agradeció no haber tragado, pues le habría escupido el té. Se sonrojó sin poder mirarlo, mientras él reía y bebía de su café.

- ¿No te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? Digo, soy una hija de Muggles y siempre te has mofado de mí por ello.

- No me pidas que me disculpe por ello, porque aunque he cambiado, mi orgullo no lo ha hecho. Pero no, no me arrepiento de haberte besado. ¿Lo haces tú?

- ¡No! -se sonrojó jugando con sus manos apoyadas en la taza, mirando su falda nerviosa- No me arrepiento, pero pensé que tú sí.

- No te besé para mofarme de ti, si eso es lo que crees.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho?- levantó la mirada, incrédula, dejando la taza en la mesa.

- ¿Qué sientes tú por mi, Granger? ¿Soy sólo un enemigo para ti? ¿Me has mirado alguna vez como hombre que soy?

- No se responde una pregunta con otra. Es de mala educación, Malfoy- cada vez que decían el apellido del otro, salía cada vez con más aspereza.

- Te besé porque quería hacerlo. Porque me dieron ganas de hacerlo y no vi ninguna razón para no hacerlo – dejó la taza junto a la de ella y movió un poco la silla para quedar frente a ella- supe por terceros que no dejabas de mirarme y que tal vez sentías algo por mi. ¿Es eso verdad?

-Yo… -Hermione se sintió acorralada, sin saber que responder, pues ni ella terminaba de entender sus propios sentimientos- aún no estoy tan segura de ello, pero sí, creo que puede que me gustes… un poco.

Draco sonrió ampliamente y puso las manos en la cara de ella, notando como se ponía aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Quieres que terminemos de descubrir eso?

Ella se quedó en silencio, mientras miraba los ojos del rubio intentando saber si era una broma o estaba siendo sincero.

- ¿Acaso no quieres?

- Quiero terminar de entender qué es lo que me está pasando- susurró Hermione, cerrando los ojos ya resignada. Él no tardo en acercarse y besarla, esta vez pasando la mano por la cintura de ella para cortar la distancia entre ellos. Lentamente puso una de sus manos en el cuello de ella acariciando la zona, mientras sus labios atrapaban los de ella con experiencia.

Hermione intentó controlar su cuerpo, pero su corazón palpitaba tan acelerado que temió que le diera un paro cardiaco. Su boca respondía a los movimientos de él sin parar. El aire le faltaba y las mejillas estaban cada vez más calientes. Puso su mano en el pecho de él para intentar separarlo, pero fue entonces cuando sintió la lengua de Draco buscar la suya y no pudo negarse. El estomago tenía un cosquilleo extraño, no era de hambre ni de dolor, pero la hacía sentir mareada y para concluir, una leve excitación humedecía su ropa íntima, pidiendo ser atendida. Apartó a Draco como pudo y tomó una bocanada de aire.

- Está claro… Sí.. me gustas.


	8. cap 8 no me olvides

**Mi hurón**

**[cap 8- no me olvides]**

_Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R, puede que me equivoque en algunas cosas no me considero una experta en sus libros espero me perdonen por ello, recuerdo que marque este fic como M_

_Agradecimientos a ILDM quien escribió gran parte de este fic, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan sus comentarios, y a los que me ayudan._

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mientras sentía mi piel sudar y calentarse…¡tal vez y hasta me había sonrojado! Y pensarlo me hacía sonrojarme más…

Vi sus labios acercarse a mí otra vez…cada vez más cerca, mordí uno de los míos sin poder evitarlo, expectante.

¿Qué sucedería ahora?

Sus ojos grises en los míos…fijamente sin moverse, sus labios curvados en una sensual sonrisa ladeada que era muy suya…y allí, de nuevo, el contacto.

Esos suaves labios sobre los míos…no lo podía creer.

Me apoye en el posabrazos de la silla donde estaba sentada, mientras él se inclinaba hacía mí…Sentí como el mundo perdía su horizonte mientras trataba de tomarme con más fuerza para no caer. Segundos después de que un suspiro escapara de mis labios sentí una de sus manos tomando mi cintura…fui allí cuando caí en la cuenta de que era lo que sucedía y con quien sucedía.

Sentí nacer entre los dos una urgencia diferente, un beso diferente.

Y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

….

La sentía tensarse un poco contra mí, con su respiración alterada y su piel ardiendo.

Escuchaba sus suspiros entrecortados contra mis labios; mientras una de mis manos se ubicaba en la suave piel de su cintura aun cubierta, y la otra en la madera que la mantenía sentada.

Aparentaba una calma que no sentía, pues el saber que tenía a Granger así…temblando bajo mí; por mí; por mis besos y mi contacto; eso… era suficiente como para lograr enloquecerme.

Me acercaba más a ella; atraído como por un imán, quería más de ella, más de su sabor, más de sus suspiros; más de su calor y su piel…más de ella.

La mano que mantenía en su cintura subió hasta acariciar su mejilla; por Merlín que era suave…y su aroma tan dulce que me podía embriagar de puro placer.

En un intento de recuperar el aliento me separe de ella, sin dejar de verla a los ojos ni por un segundo…hipnotizado.

Ella mantuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que giro su rostro a su derecha, donde uno de los viscosos frascos de Snape brillaba bajo uno de los casi únicos candelabros.

Se estremeció y entonces yo entendí

…

Nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire, mi pecho se agitaba escandalosamente y mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas; mis labios me ardían allí donde el me había besado.

Suspiré imperceptiblemente y giré mi rostro a un lado. El lugar me congelaba la sangre y me daba un escalofrío lleno de repulsión; mi cuerpo se estremeció mientras mis ojos recorrían todo el lugar….frascos llenos de viscosas criaturas; vivas y algunas muertas; unos dos candelabros iluminando tétricamente todo el despacho, o por lo menos eso intentaban…sus luces titilaban; dejando sombras en esquinas y estantes. Algo sonaba al fondo de manera tétrica…

Plat,plat plat…

…

Ella se estremeció de nuevo, temblando y su aspecto se torno perturbado y frágil.

Draco leyó todo esto en una sola de sus miradas…y, con una ternura realmente inusitada en el, la tomo de la mano para levantarla, acogiéndola en su pecho. Con sus dedos acarició su mejilla, y; con ambos de pie, sintiendo sus cuerpos temblar de pasión y expectación: Draco la volteo, abrazándose por detrás a su cintura, sacando su varita.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca; todo fue cambiando ante los ojos de la sorprendida Hermione, quien, pese a saber que hechizo estaba usando Draco…estaba sorprendida de su habilidad; pues...aunque él no era uno de los mejores de su clase; nunca lo había visto en acción.

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa, cuando todas las viscosas y desagradables pociones de su profesor, eran desaparecidas con un hechizo de camuflaje, y las paredes eran cambiadas a un agradable color terroso, un rojo oscuro…con unos arabescos en verde.

Los dos precarios candelabros fueron sustituidos por una infinidad de velas flotantes…las dos sillas donde ellos se sentaban también desaparecieron.

Draco sonrió satisfecho, y con un ultimo susurro sobre el odio de Hermione, que a ella le erizo todos y cada uno de sus cabellos y toda su piel; fue cambiando el antiguo, destartalado, horroroso, y negro escritorio del profesor; por una cama de doseles blancos; de dos plazas, con innumerables cojines mullidos y sabanas peltreas.

Ella abriendo los ojos de par en par; comenzó a sentir como sus piernas fallaban de la pura expectación, como su aliento era más escaso y como su pulso comenzaba a ser errático. Su corazón bombeaba más sangre de lo estrictamente debido; logrando que su cara se colorase de nuevo. Más aun cuando tomo en completa cuenta, todas las implicaciones que querían decir esa cama allí y ahora.

Draco la sintió temblar levemente, seguramente de expectación; así como su pecho contenía a duras penas su corazón.

Con mucho cuidado, tomó su mejilla, volteándola hacia el. La miro a los ojos solo el tiempo necesario…para transmitirle con ellos su deseo, y confirmar el de ella.

Esta vez, ambos se lanzaron al beso, uniendo desesperados sus labios en un reencuentro.

Draco fue llevando el control, dando pasos seguros hacia delante, sin soltar en ningún momento su cintura; ladeaba el rostro, buscando el acceso que tanto deseaba…ella cedió, golpeando la parte de atrás de sus piernas contra el borde de la cama.

Él introdujo con habilidad su lengua, reptando dentro de ella, dando otro paso más para tenerla justo donde deseaba…

Cuando Hermione sintió la superficie suave del colchón en su espalda; un respingo involuntario sacudió su cuerpo; estaba sorprendida, de ella misma…

¿De verdad iba a hacerlo?

¿De verdad podría hacerlo?

Con el nerviosismo reflejado en su mirada, observo como Draco con total delicadeza se posaba sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, y apoyándose sobre el colchón, manteniendo su peso alejado para no aplastarla.

Ella suspiro, cuando sus cuerpos rozaron en algunos lugares…como en sus piernas descubiertas por la falda escolar, y su pequeño pecho, que de la pura agitación…subían y bajaban a una rapidez alarmante.

Draco beso su cuello, buscando de tranquilizarla, mientras en el proceso…aspiraba su aroma. Repartió pequeños besos en su mejilla, en sus ojos que se cerraron de puro placer por su cercanía, en su nariz; tan delicada y perfecta…hasta posar un suave y delicado beso sobre sus labios.

Hermione suspiraba a cada segundo, sintiendo las nubes flotar a su alrededor, impresión que se afianzaba al abrir los ojos a veces y toparse con el dosel blanco que los cubría a los lados.

Poco a poco, ella, sin notarlo siquiera, se fue dejando llevar…dejo que sus besos la guiaran, que sus suaves y pálidas manos, sin dejos ya de frialdad: la tranquilizaran.

Sus suspiros eran cada vez un poco más intensos, y Draco ya comenzaba a pensar (en realidad lo venía pensando desde hace un rato ya) que las ropas comenzaban a sobrar…con el mismo ritmo que venía manteniendo, llevo sus dedos ágiles a la cintura de la chica, quien ya rendida, hundía sus manos en sus cabellos dorados…arrancándole a él, unas indescriptibles ondas de placer en toda su columna.

Con una mano, se fue abriendo camino por toda la piel de su vientre…sentía como al tacto ella se iba erizando, y como sus suspiros se iban transformando sutilmente en jadeos contenidos.

Subió un poco más sus manos, llevándose con él parte de la camisa de ella…sacándola de sus límites. Cuando estuvo suelta, Draco se vio con la mediana libertad de atrapar uno de sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador; sin contenerse ni un solo segundo más; llevo sus dedos hasta allí, tan solo rozando esa piel que tanto anhelaba.

El efecto fue inmediato, el gemido que Hermione se venía conteniendo desde hace tanto, escapo rebelde de sus labios, sonrojándole el rostro caliente, y logrando que su espalda de arquera contra Draco.

Él sintió como todos y cada uno de sus poros se encendía al escucharla gemir para él, por él…y con una simple caricia.

Al diablo el autocontrol…

Uno a uno fue soltando los botones de la estorbosa camisa escolar, mientras…Hermione, sumida en una especie de limbo, trato de imitarlo, luchando a muerte con los condenados botones, y con el pulso temblando de tal manera que le parecía increíble que pudiera coordinar movimientos.

Estaba acalorada, muy acalorada…la piel allí, donde Draco había posado sus dedos, ardía de tal manera que parecía grabada en fuego. Se pregunto si solo el nuevo contacto calmaría ese fuego…y desesperada, buscaba su alivio.

Su vientre se sentía explotar, con aquella ansiedad nacida en la boca de su estomago…apuntando hacia el sur, donde el fuego ardía con mayor intensidad.

Sentía aquella humedad en su entre pierna, que otrora la había echo avergonzar, aquella que una vez se vio obligada a saciar a nombre del rubio que la enloquecía…aquella humedad que la hizo sentirse llena de un placer innombrable cuando se dejo llevar por sus instintos.

La sentía de nuevo, allí…instalada en su entrepierna, bañando sus ropas menores, logrando que sus suspiros ya no fueran suspiros….que su cordura se fuera permanentemente de paseo lejos, muy lejos.

De allí.

De esa habitación.

Tan lejos que pensó en no recuperarla jamás.

Draco gruño con un placer triunfal cuando por fin arrebato todos los botones de la camisa escolar de la chica; ante él se mostraron un pequeño, pero orgulloso par…erizados y erguidos, directos hacía él. Cubiertos tan solo levemente por un sujetador de algodón blanco.

Inocente…angelical.

Sus senos gritaban por él…lo sabía, lo necesitaban: si dejar de acariciarla, fue llevando sus labios en un camino húmedo, hasta posarlos sobre sus pezones.

-ahhh…Merlín…- por primera vez, Hermione no pudo contenerse en lo absoluto, los labios, y la lengua de Draco estaban estremeciéndola hasta en lo más mínimo. Y por Morgana bendita que se sentía en el cielo.

Draco; demasiado excitado y ofuscado para pensar claramente, solo se dejo llevar. Sus manos ahora vagaban por el reino de aquellas piernas que lo rodeaban, mientras su lengua, entretenida, humedecía el frágil algodón que cubría los pequeños pechos de la chica.

Ambos se estaban dejando llevar, y a los pocos minutos, las ropas escolares habían ido a parar ya muy lejos…ella solo conservaba su blumer medio sujeto a sus caderas, y el su boxer…agrediéndole gravemente su erguida hombría.

El sudor perlaba sus pieles entremezcladas y ya los jadeos y gemidos no eran contenidos, no era posible contenerse.

Draco había comprobado que Hermione sabía tan bien como olía, saboreando delicadamente sus jugos en sus propios labios, jugando alli con su lengua, y logrando sacar aquella pequeña felina que Granger escondía.

Jugaba en su sexo con ambos labios, desapareciendo su ropa interior en segundos…ella débilmente pedía por más, él estaba complacido, y pensaba darle más.

Se inclino sobre ella, dejando que fueran sus manos temblorosas la que lo terminaran de desnudar. Su miembro saltó orgulloso, y ella abrió los ojos un poco espantada…realmente aterrada.

Draco acaricio sus piernas, haciéndose espacio entre ellas, tratando de relajarla….de darle un poco de seguridad…ella le miro a los ojos, cuando ambas pieles hicieron contacto, él en su entrada, esperando su permiso.

-¿No…dolerá? –le pregunto por toda duda, con un susurro inaudible que a Draco le erizo todo el cuerpo, la miro seguro, besándola de nuevo…esta vez. Transmitiéndole todo.

-No…lo prometo.- ella lo beso a la vuelta, arrojándose al vacío.

Milímetro a milímetro él fue entrando, con toda delicadeza…dejándola acostumbrarse a su intromisión. Se sentía condenadamente bien…cómoda, caliente.

Hermione relajo su cuerpo, mientras el continuaba besándola, al ritmo lento y pausado que la penetraba, lo sentía en su interior, llenándola.

Draco topo con esa barrera que era su pureza, sabía que ella era virgen…pero, el sentirlo él, en ese momento…le dio una sensación tan calida, poderosa…fue rompiendo con ella, a la misma velocidad. Hermione, completamente entregada y relajada. No sintió nada.

-¿Estas bien?- logro preguntarle Draco, conteniéndose las enormes ganas que le surgían de comenzar a moverse.

Ella asintió, besándolo.

-Cumpliste tu promesa-

Y comenzó la danza…ambos cuerpos acoplados…Draco se aferraba de la cama para no aplastarla, y su otra mano sostenía la pierna de Hermione asida a su cintura, dándole mayor entrada.

Sus movimientos fueron aumentando…cada vez más.

Y ella ya no escondía sus pequeños gritos ahogados.

Su nombre escapaba entre gemidos de sus labios, y Draco sentía cada llamada volverlo loco…ella estaba allí, con él.

Movimientos erráticos…y ella creía ver pequeñas estrellitas bajo sus parpados.

La velocidad aumento, sus cuerpos chocaban en un ritmo incontrolable, ella enredaba sus dedos en el platinado cabello que caía sobre la frente de Draco, empapado de sudor.

Un temblor incontrolable se apodero de su cuerpo, mientras el entraba con cada vez mas velocidad si se puede… las estrellas se habían transformado en fuegos artificiales…sus gemidos se unieron en uno solo…que grito el nombre de Draco a la noche.

Draco sintió su orgasmo correrse a su alrededor…y sin contenerse ni un segundo más, se corrió el mismo dentro de ella, ahogando un gemido en sus cabellos castaños.

Se quedaron así, entrelazados. Con el corazón tratando de volver a la normalidad….

Hermione, respirando con dificultad…fue cerrando los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo como se iba desvaneciendo.

-Si…me…gustas…-fue lo ultimo que Draco escucho de ella, antes de caer los dos profundamente dormidos.

Al despertar abrazado a ella Draco no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el vientre, no quería despertarla pero sabía lo que pasaría si no lo hacía, el profesor Snape no tardaría en llegar y no era su intensión que los encontrara así.

- Despierta…. Her-… Granger despierta – noto como ella abría los ojos lentamente y sin pudor le beso mientras sonreirá.

- Llámame Hermione… anoche lo decías sin mayor problema – Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras ella se cubría con las sabanas.

- Vístete tenemos que salir de aquí, el profesor Snape no debe tardar – fue él quien se levanto primero intentando no pensar en que estaba desnudo y ella le miraba.

Ella hizo lo mismo y en cosa de segundos estaban listos, el se acerco y le organizo un poco el enredado cabello mientras ella acomodaba la corbata de él, ninguno fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra aunque se moría por poder preguntar qué pasaría ahora, se separaron con tristeza y se besaron por ultima vez.

- Tengo algo que decirte… Puedes saltarte el desayuno… y juntarte conmigo en el invernadero – aunque lo intento la frase no salió en forma de petición sino más bien como una orden pero a Hermione no le importo.

Sonrió afirmando y miro como Draco regresaba todo a su lugar dando nuevamente el aspecto tétrico y fúnebre a la habitación, el se encargo de mirar que no hubiera nadie para que Hermione pudiera salir de aquellos pasillos fríos que marcaban el territorio de las serpientes, la observo marcharse y volvió a su cuarto observando sus maletas ya preparadas, tomo una bocanada de aire y se sentó en la cama a esperar que llegara su elfa para avisarle que tendría que irse, con el tiempo que le quedaba se concentro en Hermione apretando la varita en su mano hasta poder entrar en sus pensamientos.

_¿Que pasara ahora?_

_¿Estaremos a escondidas?_

_Quiero preguntárselo… quiero saber qué es lo que piensa, que es lo que él siente por mí, con un demonio… acabo de separarme de él y lo extraño, que me está pasando… ¿estará Draco pensando en mi como yo en él?_

Draco abrió los ojos mirándose al espejo, que daría por convertirse en hurón y quedarse con ella para siempre, pero ahora que sabía que no solo siendo hurón podía estar con ella y eso solo complicaba más las cosas. Tal como pensaba su elfa apareció no fue necesaria casi palabras, ella solo le dijo el lugar y que su padre estaría allí en 1 hora, Draco afirmo entregándole las maletas y le pidió un favor que la dejo algo confusa pero sin rechistar desapareció prometiendo que lo haría. Draco se puso su capa con lentitud para luego bajar, los pasillos estaban casi desiertos pues los estudiantes estaban en el gran comedor desayunando.

Cuando llego al fin a el invernadero no encontró a Hermione lo que lo entristeció pero que en notar que los minutos pasaban lo preocupo, no quería irse sin decírselo al menos a ella, no podía irse sin decirle nada, menos aun luego de lo que habían hecho, intento tranquilizarse, cuando se disponía a sentarse la vio aparecer con el pelo algo mas arreglado y con los ojos brillantes.

- Vine lo más rápido que pude –suspiro con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo al correr desde la torre común hasta el invernadero- además es tu culpa, no dijiste en cual, no hay un solo invernadero ¿lo sabes?

Draco sonrió, no estaba nerviosa ni había un ambiente denso como él creyó que sucedería, se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? – susurro Hermione dejándose acariciar mientras sonreía.

- Hoy… es un día importante, no es que yo quiera, es algo que mis padres han decidido y de lo que me he enterado ayer… no quiero que mal interpretes las cosas – noto la mirada confundida de ella mientras intentaba armarse de valor para decirlo, cuando pensó que ya estaba preparado escucho pasos y se aparto instantáneamente de ella.

- ¿Quién está allí? – dijo Hermione mientras miraba entristecida a Draco en notar que este se escondía.

- ¿Hermione eres tú? – la voz de Neville era fácilmente reconocible.

Hermione lo maldijo por aparecer en un momento así pero para que no viera a Malfoy tuvo que ingeniárselas para llevarse a Neville de allí, pero junto con ella, al salir sintió un frio recorrer su espalda y el corazón le causo un ligero dolor, por alguna extraña razón quería volver y abrazar a Draco, pero no comprendió el porqué, en llegar al gran comedor solo se resigno a esperar a tener otra oportunidad para hablar con él, pero lo que ella no sabía es que esa oportunidad nunca más se daría.

Draco salió de entre las plantas decepcionado de no poder decirle las cosas a Hermione, cuando camino hacia la parte trasera del colegio noto que los alumnos iban a sus respectivas clases y sintió las pisadas de Luna detrás de el así que decidió detenerse entre los árboles, espero a que ella se acercara notando que esta había esperado hasta que los alumnos se marcharan.

- ¿Te vas ya? – se pego al árbol donde Draco estaba y sonrió entristecida

- Sí, mi padre me está esperando…será un largo viaje…

- ¿Se lo dijiste… a ella? – Luna se acerco hasta quedar frente a Draco para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No pude… quería hacerlo pero apareció Neville... de la nada.

- Que oportuno… -Luna le acaricio la mejilla- si quieres yo puedo decirle…

- Por favor, no quiero que piense cosas que no son, odio que siempre te enteres de todo, a ti no se te puede ocultar nada.

- No creo que sea algo que no te guste de mi, si no fuera de esa forma jamás me abría enterado de que yo te gustaba – Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco en recordar cómo había sido su confección.

- Bueno… en eso tienes razón, aun así no me soportaste mucho tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron callados demasiados recuerdos y nostalgia se acumularon, desviaron la mirada mientras se apartaban, Draco no quería despedirse, ella lo noto y se acerco dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla lo abrazo.

- No es una despedida, nos veremos en verano o para navidad, sabes que papá trabaja demasiado y tendré esos días libres, iré a verte en lo que sea posible.

- Gracias por todo Luna – sonrió mientras le revolvía el cabello y se alejaba sin mirar atrás, no era capaz de mirar aquellos ojos húmedos por más tiempo, así que camino rápido hasta llegar al encuentro de su padre.

…

¿Qué seria aquello tan importante que Draco necesitaba decirle?

Hermione se sintió pésimo de haber dejado a Draco solo cuando tal vez necesitaba hablar con ella, pensó en faltar a clases pero Harry prácticamente la obligo a hacerlo, cuando termino la primera clase se fue a su habitación, necesitaba descansar y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, aun no podría creer que solo hace unas horas estaba entre los brazos desnudos de Draco Malfoy quien para su asombro la había tratado con cariño y dulzura.

Al llegar a su habitación sobre la cama había una jaula de animales, con un sobre blanco sobre ella, curiosa se acerco y abrió primero la jaula viendo un hurón negro dentro, lo abrazo con cariño pero este no parecía cómodo en su regazo, por alguna extraña razón Hermione lo encontraba diferente del hurón con el que ella había compartido tantas cosas.

- Draco consiguió que su amigo me lo diera – sonrió contenta pero no por el hurón en sí, sino por lo que él había hecho por ella.

Tomo con cuidado el sobre buscando algún remitente pero no tenía nada, cuando abrió la tarjeta solo encontró unas palabras que fueron difíciles de entender por la horrorosa caligrafía.

"_C__uida de él, espero me recuerdes por siempre"_

Confundida intento reconocer la letra pero fue en vano, miro el hurón sin poder pensar en nadie más que en Draco, pero…. ¿Por qué Draco le pediría que lo recordara por siempre? Como si fuera una despedida, cerro la tarjeta y en el momento mismo unió los clavos, las cosas que había dicho Pansy, la visita de Lucios Malfoy en Hogwarts, las palabras de Draco, la repentina junta con él y los problemas familiares que tenia, todo era tan obvio que se sintió estúpida de no darse cuenta antes, Draco tenía pensado alejarse, no sabía el porqué ni cómo pero estaba segura que el dolor en su pecho era porque el tenia algún problema y no había sido capaz de decirlo.

Dejo la carta caer y salió corriendo de la habitación, no sabía a dónde ir, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que quería era verlo para poder ayudarlo, si algo había pasado en su familia, Draco lo más seguro no estaría nada de bien, no sabía porque corría ni a donde, cuando su cuerpo no pudo más y se sentó para tomar aire vio a Harry acercarse a zancadas contra ella.

- Tengo que hablar contigo – Harry saco el mapa del merodeador extendiéndolo- tu sabes que este mapa no miente, entonces dime porque ayer en la noche estabas con Draco Malfoy en el despacho de snape, y aun mas, ¿Tan cerca como para que vuestros nombres se mezclaran?

- Harry… - Hermione tomo el mapa desesperada hojeando rápidamente- luego te explico ayúdame a encontrar a Malfoy

Harry no dijo nada, solo la ayudo pero por más que buscaron no podían encontrarlo, hasta que en un costado en el ultimo pedazo del mapa lo vieron junto a tres nombres más, Hermione le arrebato el mapa a Harry y alcanzo a leer antes de que dos nombres se desvanecieran y solo quedara el de Snape.

-¿Por qué han desaparecido? – Hermione levanto la mirada para observar a Harry

- Pues… ¿No es obvio? Draco se ha ido con su padre, de seguro a algún lugar,… no me gusta nada que Snape este metido en esto….

Todo lo que decía Harry no fue escuchado por Hermione, estaba en blanco aun intentando buscar alguna razón para que Lucius se llevara a Draco, pero lo único que tenía claro era que con la nota… era que Draco no tenía pensado regresar.


	9. cap 9 el huron

**Mi hurón**

**[cap. 9- el hurón….]**

_Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R, puede que me equivoque en algunas cosas no me considero una experta en sus libros espero me perdonen por ello, se que este capítulo es algo corto y con poco contenido pero les prometo que el siguiente se viene mejor, solo que necesito algo de inspiración y no quise dejarlo más tiempo parado ^^_

_Por favor sigan apoyándome, las necesito ahora más que nunca para poder continuar con este fic, gracias a todas y si se pasan por favor dejen comentarios de verdad son necesarios_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Hermione tardo unos días en poder creer que realmente Draco se había ido, y que existía la posibilidad de que fuera para siempre, le pidió a Harry el mapa del merodeador con la esperanza de que uno de los tantos días que pasaba con su nariz pegada en aquel pergamino apareciera aquel nombre que ahora tanto anhelaba.

Ella no fue la única que noto el cambio todos en el colegio se preguntaban los motivos de que el "gran" Malfoy ya no estuviera, y fueron tantos los rumores que se formaron en torno a ello que un día a la hora de cenar Snape se levanto de su asiento y espero a que los alumnos hicieran silencio.

- buenas tardes alumnos, no tomare mucho de vuestro tiempo, solo quería informarles de algo que muchos de ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta que uno de los alumnos más destacados de Slytherin no se encuentra, Draco Malfoy fue trasladado a Durmestans, sus padres recibieron gran cantidad de invitaciones y propuestas, espero que con esta información los rumores absurdos sobre la supuesta huida y todos los demás, queden aclarados.

Lo que había dicho Snape no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad de los alumnos por la repentina desaparición del cabecilla de Slytherin, y la palabra no estaba exagerado, desde que Malfoy dejo el colegio las serpientes perdieron sus características, caminaban por los pasillos en silencio, sus mofas fueron disminuyendo poco a poco y se les vio hablando con algunos alumnos de otras casas sin ningún problema.

Pero por más que el ambiente era ahora más tranquilo en Hogwarts para Hermione eso no era nada agradable y Harry lo notaba, la chica no dejaba de mirar el mapa y además no soltaba al pequeño hurón a quien extrañamente había llamado dragón, algo que para el resto de sus amigos no significo nada para Harry era la ofensa más grande que podía existir para el pobre animal.

- her, porque no le cambias el nombre no ves que es ridículo.

- jamás…. Sabes que para mí significa demasiado

- no her no lo sé porque nunca hemos tenido la posibilidad de hablar esto tranquilamente y yo creo que ya es el momento, soy tu amigo y te he contado cada una de las cosas que he vivido así que espero de tu parte una sinceridad idéntica – Hermione lo dudo, acaricio el hurón mientras cerraba el mapa del merodeador y intentaba ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres saber Harry? – susurro mientras miraba a los alrededores, pero los alumnos no estaban preocupados de estudiar y mucho menos de estar en la biblioteca a solo unos días de san Valentín, toda su atención estaba puesta en aquellos chocolates que para los jóvenes mas emocionados lo eran todo.

- ¿qué es lo que paso entre tú y Draco Malfoy?- Hermione evito sonrojarse y jugar con sus manos pero era inevitable al igual que la reacción al escuchar el nombre, su corazón salto con tal fuerza que pensó que se le saldría por la boca.

- bueno creo que lo viste Harry, yo… no sé cómo llegamos a eso ni mucho menos como se dio todo pero… empecé a relacionarme más con él, y poco a poco… me di cuenta de que aquel Malfoy que conocemos solo es una máscara creada por él para tener algo de atención de su padre, que el perfecto chico con una familia perfecta no existe… y que peor aun su vida es peor de lo que nos podríamos imaginar – Harry apretó los puños notablemente molesto y trago algo de saliva.

- ¿te gusta? ¿Estás enamorada de Draco Malfoy? – Harry lo dijo casi en un susurro pero el silencio de la sala permitió que Hermione lo escuchara claramente, y no solo ella, sino luna quien estaba leyendo unos puestos más allá, quien intencionalmente había dejado de prestar atención al libro para escuchar la conversación.

- sí, sinceramente creo que termine enamorándome de él Harry, pero no creas que te estoy traicionando o algo así porque no es mi intensión intente por todos los medios controlar lo que estaba empezando a sentir pero no pude, de verdad lo siento….

- … no tienes porque sentirlo… es lo que tu quieres, no puedo yo escoger ni controlar tus sentimientos – Harry se levanto notoriamente molesto- pero creo que solo te uso, y que puede que todo lo que estas sintiendo sea parte de algún plan de su parte para destruirte, para causar el daño más grande que puedas llegar a sentir, y eso Hermione…. Eso me tiene muy preocupado

Hermione se quedo asombrada no tanto por lo que dijo Harry sino por la forma en que lo dijo, pero no tuvo tiempo para decirle nada pues él se fue sin dejarla responder, así que ordeno sus cosas dispuesta a ir a su dormitorio. Cuando se disponía a salir de la biblioteca luna se acerco con un ejemplar sellado de "el quisquilloso"

- buenas noches –sonrió mientras parecía tararear una canción, a Hermione le llamo la atención su notoria felicidad.

-buenas noches, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas tan contenta?

- iré a casa para san Valentín – sonriendo camino junto a Hermione dando pequeños saltos

- valla que bien – a Hermione no le animaba nada escuchar mencionar si quiera la fecha de aquella celebración.

- iré a ver a mi padre, está muy enfermo y eh pedido un permiso especial para ir –a pesar de que Hermione le iba a animar pero luna ya parecía lo suficientemente contenta.

- espero que se recupere, ¿Por qué estas entonces tan feliz?

- porque aprovechare mi salida del colegio para ir a ver a un animal extraño cerca de casa, es un completo secreto, y eso lo hace aun más interesante.

Hermione no quiso conversar más de ello, y cambio el tema para caminar junto a luna, pero algo en su actitud había cambiado y eso le molestaba a Hermione, así que intento liberarse de ella al entrar a su sala común.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Luna guardo el secreto, no menciono nada a Hermione, y las cartas que recibió de parte de Draco no fueron a dar nunca a las manos de ella, el día en que salió al fin del castillo ansiaba tanto ver a Draco que logro convencer a su padre para que le ayudara a ingresar al colegio como supuesta reportera de un nuevo reportaje, no fue difícil convencer al director y luna actuó como tal hasta ver a Draco caminar junto a un grupo de chicos de rostro no muy amigable, le siguió hasta encontrarlo solo en uno de los rincones nevados y se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Qué piensas de las últimas ediciones del quisquilloso?

Draco se sobresalto tanto que asusto a luna cuando este la miro con los ojos llenos de un brillo que ella tanto extrañaba no lo resistió y se lanzo a los brazos del chico quien las estrecho entre su regazo con tal anhelo que ambos no fueron capaz de decir ni una sola palabra hasta unos minutos después.

- han alegrado mis días en este lugar – Draco sonrió y intento apartarse de ella.

- tengo frio y tu abrigo me da calor, no te alejes… de mi – susurro lo ultimo mientras Draco la abrazaba para intentar abrigarla

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia un buen tiempo mientras ella disfrutaba del perfume simple pero relajante de Draco, y él le acariciaba los rubios cabellos en ocasiones recordando incontables momentos.

- tú sabes cómo ingeniártelas para lograr lo que quieres, aunque no esperaba de ti llegar incluso a mentir.

Draco le sonrió pues aunque no quería la compañía alguna, la actitud de luna y lo que había hecho para estar allí le agradaba, aun más le gustaba saber que era el único que conocía esa faceta de luna.

- te dije en la carta que vendría a verte, además mi padre me necesitaba, por primera vez disfruto de hacer un trabajo para él, ¿tienes amigos ya?

- algo así- sonrió aunque no convencía a nadie.

- tienes que relacionarte con tus compañeros ¿ustedes tienen casas?

- no, solo nos dividen por edad, y gustos, nosotros escogemos las asignaturas, yo he escogido las mismas que en Hogwarts mas algunas, entre ellas taller de pociones, esgrima y lenguas antiguas

- ¿Por qué has tomado tantas asignaturas? ¿Para mantener tu mente ocupada?

- sí, me conoces muy bien – sonrió mirando a luna de nuevo mientras ella se acomodaba en su regazo- ¿quieres que te enseñe el colegio y las salas de la clases extras?

Ella sonrió ampliamente y camino junto a el mientras hablaban de todo menos de Hermione, pero el tema llegaría por mucho que luna intentara evitarlo.

- bueno , aquí están las pociones de mi grupo, por san Valentín tenemos montones de pociones de amor, pero en este colegio de chicos no nos son muy útiles, aunque siempre hay excepciones así que procuro no comer nada –luna no entendió pero él lo sabía, ella era demasiado ingenua.

- ¿y si estuvieras en hogwats la utilizarías?

- claro que no, yo no la necesito se ganarme el corazón de una chica por las cosas que hago no necesito pociones.

Cuando Draco tomo uno de los frascos y se lo entrego a luna ella noto que llevaba el anillo de su padre y aprovecho eso para entablar una conversación para distraerlo.

- Draco, ¿has visto a tu madre o sabes algo de ella?

- claro, Narcisa no me deja en paz, me envía cartas todas las semanas y si no le respondo las envía todos los días, según se está con Bellatrix en la mansión, al menos así no se siente sola.

- Draco, ¿Por qué no te vas a vivir con tu madre y regresas a Hogwarts?

A Draco le llamo la atención que ella lo llamara tanto por su nombre, no es que fuera la primera vez, pero esta vez parecía que quería dejar en claro la cercanía que había entre ellos.

- mi padre no me envió a Durmstar por la cercanía con la mansión, dice que tengo que ser más independiente, además aunque muchos no lo saben que tenemos artes oscuras y pociones prohibidas, son las asignaturas que mi padre me obligo a tomar, son obvias sus razones, quiere que siga sus pasos…

- yo no quiero… que lo hagas – luna le tomo el brazo con fuerza- no porque seas un sangre pura tienes que hacerlo, muchas familias son felices sin necesidad de seguir ese camino.

- no pienso tomar ese tema, esa es una decisiones que solo puedo tomar yo, bueno ya no puedo entretenerme más, tengo vuelo con duelo, no puedo faltar a clases ¿vendrás otro día?

- ¿quieres que lo haga?

Un silencio perturbador se general en la sala, la mirada de luna le insinuaba todo a Draco, pero el sabia que debía responder, y que esa respuesta no podía ser a la ligera, no quería insinuar nada que pudiera ilusionar a luna pero tampoco quería que pensara que ella no le importaba

- seria de mucho agrado vernos antes de que te vayas, además si tienes que hacer eso para tu padre y es aquí podemos untarnos en algunos momentos, además extraño hablar abiertamente con alguien

- entonces vendré mañana y allí nos despedimos

- ¿no pasaras san Valentín con el chico que te gusta?

Luna no le respondió y salió dando pequeños saltos al caminar, el supo que ella no le respondió porque sabía que lo haría, había viajado medio día para hacerlo, y el también sabía que aunque ella había intentado que Draco no se diera cuenta de que se había llevado con ella la poción del amor el ya lo sabía perfectamente incluso él para que la quería.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Hermione sabía que luna le estaba ocultando algo que tenía relación, sin saber la razón, con Draco Malfoy pero había perdido la oportunidad, aunque sabía que no podía ver a Malfoy y le preparo un chocolate con un envoltorio de corazones digno para el día de san Valentín pero intento que el día fuera como cualquier otro, pero su amiga Ginny se encargo de estropear su plan.

- no me lo puedo creer de verdad, como es posible que mi hermano aceptara salir con esa estúpida, sabía que era un imbécil pero esto es demasiado

- déjalo Ginny no me importa- se le escapo luego de escuchar a la pelirroja quejarse más de una hora.

- ¿ya no te importa? Eso significa que ya no te interesa mi hermano ¿ya no sientes nada por él?

- Ginny…. – suspiro, no quería mentirle después de todo Ginny era de sus pocas amigas- no, ya no me gusta tu hermano

Ginny se quedo boquiabierta sin saber que decir pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar mas a Hermione porque entro Harry y se levanto de su asiento directo a el

- Harry te prepare unos chocolates – ella le sonrió pero el dejo de sonreír cuando miro a Hermione detrás

- hola Ginny, no hacía falta- intento excusarse sin tomarlos.

- claro, sabes lo que representa por favor acéptalos- la cara de Ginny se desfiguro, su sonrisa desapareció enseguida, ella no esperaba bajo ningún concepto que Harry la rechazara y no supo cómo actuar cuando Harry rechazo el chocolate y intento cambiar el tema- hey Hermione y tu como estas? Supiste que Neville se armo de valor y se confesó a una chica de Huffelpuff.

-p-parece que todos van teniendo p-pareja- Hermione titubeo si levantarse de su asiento y seguir a Ginny quien salió corriendo luego de dejar caer la caja de chocolates

- no supe cómo decirlo – Harry suspiro sentándose junto a Hermione quien decidió averiguar porque Harry la había rechazado, pues ella siempre había creído que ambos se gustaban.

-yo… iré a ver si puedo hacer algo por ella

Cuando Hermione se levanto Harry la tomo del brazo y le impidió que se apartaría, la acerco a él y la miro a los ojos.

- me das los chocolates que tú has preparado…

Hermione estaba aturdida, entendió a que se refería pero estaba confundida, para ella Ginny había sido el amor de Harry desde siempre

- ¿o los has hecho para alguien más?

- pero que te hace pensar ese Harry tu sabes bien que yo… que yo... y Dra..

Hermione fue interrumpida Harry la tomo de la nuca y la pego a él juntando sus labios, sin preguntarle ni esperar ninguna señal, los reflejos de la chica se entorpecieron no le aparto ni respondió a lo que potter intentaba se transformara en un beso, cuando ella al fin regreso en sí, Harry tenía su labio inferior atrapado con los suyos y ella estaba apretando el cuerpo de su hurón con fuerza.

- up! Perdón! – la voz de Deams se escucho desde la puerta donde cerro enseguida y desapareció. Hermione y Harry se apartaron y ambos se sonrojaron.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿no es evidente Hermione? Estoy arto de fingir que te veo como a una hermana cuando no es así, ahora que ron está saliendo con lavender no tengo porque esconder lo que siento.

- pero Harry tu sabes lo que hay entre Draco y yo…. Sé que lo sabes…. Me enamore de él y aunque nuestra relación no es nada formal yo soy a lo que siento por él.

- lo sé, pero pensé que como se ha marchado yo tenía más oportunidades.

El hurón de Hermione aburrido de no recibir caricias se bajo de su regazo y camino hacia la habitación moviendo su cola rítmicamente

-no, lo siento de verdad Harry pero yo si te veo como a un hermano

- lo entiendo- intento sonreír pero sus ojos estaban perdidos- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- claro Harry

- ¿Cómo le hacías para pasar cada noche con él en tu habitación y que nadie lo viera?

-eh? A que te refieres?

- a que cada noche cuando miraba el mapa del merodeador ardía en cólera y rabia de ver su nombre junto al tuyo en el cuarto de las chicas.

Hermione se quedo pensativa, sabía que el mapa del merodeador no podía equivocarse pero ¿a qué se refería Harry? Ella nunca durmió con Draco en su habitación, era completamente absurdo, solo había dormido con su hurón desde que lo recogió y con su gato claro,…. El hurón…. Hermione repitió esa última frase varias veces y luego pego un grito cubriéndose sobre la ropa mientras Harry le miraba confundido y exaltado por el susto que le dio al gritar.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Draco medito toda la noche sobre qué hacer, si luna no le había comentado nada de Hermione y además no traiga consigo ninguna carta de su parte, solo por día significar que ella no quería nada con el que lo más probable era que se enfado tanto que no quería volver a verlo. Pensó en luna, en lo felices que fueron tanto tiempo juntos y por la estupidez que terminaron su relación mientras miraba la ventana.

Al día siguiente el espíritu de san Valentín llego con el correo matutino miles de cajas de chocolates, entre ellas la que su madre le envió, fueron recibidas con felicidad por todos mientras desde un rincón luna hacia unas fotografías, Draco la vio y sonrió mientras terminaba su desayuno, solo le quedaban unos minutos antes de que luna se acercara y tuviera que decidir si comer los chocolates que el sabia luna había hecho para él con la poción del amor o decirle a luna cuáles eran sus sentimientos.


	10. cap 10 Mentiras

_**¡**__**Nuevo capítulo! Si aunque me costó mucho ¡llego la inspiración! Espero que les guste, tampoco es la gran cosa pero al menos se que este cap me da más capacidades de seguirlo ^^ espero que me sigan leyendo.**_

_**Dedicado a todas las que lo leen, muchas gracias, si pueden dejen comentarios**_

_**Capitulo M, los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K.R**_

_**Estilo: Drama- Romance**_

_**Parejas: Dramione –Draluna**_

_**Ranking: M**_

**Mi Huron**

**Capitulo 10: Mentiras**

.

Hermione estaba atónita, sabía que Harry no le estaba mintiendo, se levanto de su asiento y dejo caer algunos libros "ligeros", miro a Harry como si el mundo se hubiera acabado y corrió a su recamara escondiéndose allí, donde por suerte no había nadie, de seguro las chicas estaban preocupadas de acosar a los chicos.

- No puede ser, no puede ser…. Si Draco puede transformarse en un animal… además de saber más magia de la que creí fuera capaz… estuvo en mi cuarto conmigo por las últimas noches – Al recordar esto, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñieran de un color rojo intenso- Oh por las medias de Merlín... el sabía que me gustaba, sabía lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por él... – La castaña se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos, mientras de vez en cuando se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. De repente se paró en seco y dejó escapar un grito que se escuchó desde la sala común- Por Merlín y Morgana…. Estaba conmigo cuando me… cuando me he masturbado pensando en él.

Hermione no pudo dormir esa noche, todos los momentos que había vivido con Draco sin saber que era él se le agolpaban en la mente y la intranquilizaba, aunque después de todo no tenia de que avergonzarse, pues, Draco ya la había visto desnuda en otra ocasión con su permiso, pero aun así se sentía completamente ultrajada.

.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos estaban hablando en rincones, murmurando cosas mientras se miraban unos a otros anonadados por alguna noticia, Hermione confusa al llegar a el gran comedor vió que la mitad de la mesa de Slytherin no estaban y aún mas confundida miró a sus amigos pero no necesitó decir nada, el chico pelirrojo, se acercó y la mostró el Profeta mientras su novia se sentaba junto a él y allí Hermione se quedó paralizada, como si la acabarán de lanzar un hechizo que hiciera que se congelara incluso su corazón... como los momentos antes de vivir un Avada kedavra...

.

.

_**La perfecta familia Malfoy batallando con todas sus armas por el Heredero**_

_Es de interés común el rumor del traslado del alumno Draco Malfoy, único heredero de la adinerada familia Malfoy, al colegio Durmstrang. Las declaraciones dadas por el antiguo colegio del chico de los cabellos de oro fueron que se había cambiado por un gran interés mostrado por el director de dicho colegio, nada sorprendente al tratarse de un ex mortifago, el primer supuesto que se puede realizar es que Lucius Malfoy intenta guiar a su hijo por el mismo camino que muchos mortifagos y el colegio Durmstrang es el más indicado por tener asignaturas relacionadas con las artes oscuras, esta sería la conclusión más simple a todo esto, pero no queridos lectores, en las siguientes líneas explicaremos la verdad oculta detrás de la aparente perfecta familia Malfoy_

_La pareja de "sangre puras" Malfoy aparentemente vienen con problemas maritales desde hace 3 años, es sabido de las mejores fuentes que Narcissa Malfoy ha dejado una demanda contra Lucius Malfoy pidiendo la custodia de su único hijo, esto ha motivado a que miles de reporteros busquen desesperadamente mas información al respecto y es así como de forma inédita descubrirnos todos los secretos._

_¿Qué paso con la perfecta relación? Como muchas otras termino, Narcissa y Lucius actualmente no viven juntos, se han separado y el padre se ha llevado consigo a su hijo hasta Noruega donde vive actualmente a unas horas del colegio, donde se encuentra matriculado aún su hijo. Narcissa sigue viviendo en la mansión Malfoy de la que ahora es única propietaria, al parecer Lucius se la ha entregado sin protestar, al igual que gran parte de las empresas e inversiones de la familia, a pesar de la gran cantidad de dinero Narcissa no parece estar satisfecha, a dejado la denuncia en contra de su aun esposo, en la que además de pedir el divorcio, exige la custodia de su único hijo Draco Malfoy, pero el padre del joven se ha negado a llegar a un acuerdo, al parecer está dispuesto a entregar todo el dinero que posee con tal de no perder al único hijo engendrado en esta familia._

_No sabemos si Draco Malfoy está enterado de todo esto pero si no lo estaba, se enterara por nosotros, pues nuestras fuentes son completamente fidedignas._

_Les informa Rita Skeeter._

.

.

Hermione no apartaba la vista de aquel papel lleno de letras... que comenzaban a juntarse entre ellas, e incluso a verse borrosas... Lo apretó fuertemente sin saber cómo reaccionar o aparentar que no le interesaba, que era lo que tenía que hacer, los chicos esperaban su comentario sobre que Malfoy se lo merecía, que todo le estaba pasando por algo, pero ella no tenía fuerzas para decir nada, ella sabía todo el dolor que aquellas noticias causarían en Draco, porque había estado con él cuando se entero de alguna de ellas y porque esa había sido justamente la razón por la que se hablaron y llegaron a ser más cercanos simplemente porque ella lo había apoyado en el peor momento de su vida, pero no estaba con él ahora, cuando más la necesitaba, y ella no podía hacer nada, porque estaba a miles de kilómetros...

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Draco lo había meditado toda la noche, era difícil tomar una decisión sin saber nada de Hermione, así que lo primero que tenía que hacer era preguntarle a Luna que es lo que había pasado, saber que era lo que Hermione pensaba de todo y luego tomar una decisión dependiendo de aquello.

Luna lo estaba esperando el lo presentía y así fue, le regaló una sonrisa y bajaron por la empinada escalera juntos hacia el prado de más abajo aunque en aquella época estaba nevado. Caminó junto a ella eternos minutos, ambos estaban muy abrigados, no decían una sola palabra... Al llegar a una vieja cabaña que tenía el tejado más pronunciado, se pegaron a la pared para cubrirse de la repentina nevada. Había árboles que los tapaban de cualquier persona que pasara por el improvisado camino hecho de rocas, en cuanto se apoyaron en aquella casi congelada pared luna clavo sus dulces e inocentes ojos, en los fríos y ahora no tan inexpresivos de él.

- Luna sé que no te lo dije ayer pero… necesito saber algunas cosas… ¿Hermione no me ha mandado ninguna carta? ¿No te ha dicho si me extraña? ¿No tienes ninguna noticia para mí?.

Luna se quedo pensativa unos segundos mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo y se lo acercaba a Draco.

- No, necesito saber esas cosas antes de poder recibir esos chocolates…. Dime Luna…

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Draco?…. por lo que eh escuchado creo que Harry está enamorado de ella, y es lo que espera todo el mundo, que Hermione Granger este con él, después de todo son amigos hace mucho tiempo... realmente no he tenido oportunidad de decirle nada, y por otra parte –luna dejo escapar un suspiro- no he querido hacerlo

Dijo la niña con su típica voz dulce, parecida al canto de los ángles. Draco se quedo callado sin poder creérlo, ella nunca actuaba así, su sinceridad era brutal, pero aun asi no dejaba de tener aquel aire de inocencia, de una chica que nunca en su vida había matado a una mosca pero que por sus labios confesaba haber asesinado a su propio padre.

-Entonces tú dices…. ¿Que ella me olvido así de rápido?- ambos se quedaron callados, Draco tomo aire sin poder creérselo, pero que mas podía hacer, después de todo su relación era imposible, y era mejor cortar por lo sano, si ella podía hacerlo el también, solo debía dejar de pensar con el corazón, así que aunque con las manos temblorosas tomo la caja- gracias Luna.

Luna le quedo mirando dudosa tocándose el labio con la punta de los dedos, mientras Draco sacaba los chocolates.

-Draco yo…. –tomo aire meditando en su decisión- te quiero mucho… -Admitió la rubia-

Draco sonrió pues sabía que era lo que tenían los chocolates y que era lo que pasaría luego de comerlos, así que se acerco a Luna.

- No necesito una posición del amor para besarte Luna… fuimos novios, te quiero aún, pero no te mentiré, estoy completamente enamorado de… Granger, pero también se que lo nuesto es prácticamente imposible, somos demasiado di...diferentes –suspiro pues sabía que eso era una mentira, él era tan sangre sucia como ella.

- Sabes que tu padre jamás lo aceptara, y sabes que todo tu futuro es planeado por tu padre, aunque ella aun te siguiera amando, no podrían estar juntos y tú lo sabes... yo soy de familia pura, aunque soy algo extraña mi familia tiene dinero y es lo que busca la tuya… si no soy yo bien sabes que puede ser otra sangre pura que puede que ni siquiera conozcas ¿quieres eso para el resto de tú vida?

- Claro que no Luna, sé que es… imposible –el Slytherin suspiró sonoramente mientras Luna se acercaba con lentitud. No se aparto solo le miraba intentando convencerse de que debía olvidarse de Hermione y que la mejor manera era intentar volver a tener aquella hermosa relación con Luna.

Aunque ya se estaba haciendo la idea de ello algo no le terminaba de convencer, Hermione no era de las chicas que besaba a alguien y luego le olvidaba era cosa de recordar como estuvo los meses después de que Victor Krum y con el solo había tenido una relación infantil, no era creíble que Hermione se olvidara de el tan rápidamente luego de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma a él.

Miro a Luna a los ojos pero ella se mordía el labio mirando a otro lado, como decidiendo entre hacer o no hacer algo, y él se aprovecho de eso apretando la varita en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón la saco y conjuro en silencio "Legeremancia", logro rápidamente lo que quería, la mente de Luna estaba en recuerdos de él y ella besándose con deseo, de aquella vez que casi se entregan por completo, podía escuchar claramente los pensamientos de ella "me encanta todo lo que hace, que no pare, quiero más de él", dejo de penetrar en sus pensamientos pues ella no le permitió inconscientemente entrar en los recuerdos que compartía con Hermione, así que lo único que consiguió fue revivir recuerdos inapropiados para ese momento.

- ¿En qué piensas? – suspiro Luna y se acerco a él tocándole el pecho sin miedo.

- Que es un día frío… y deberíamos entrar a la sala al menos – Ella le negó sonriendo pícaramente y el alzo una ceja incrédulo.

- Yo… hare que entres en calor- él se sorprendió pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, por su mente miles de insinuaciones obscenas se cruzaron en una milésima de segundos, pero fueron a la vez tan vividas.

"_Luna lo empujo a la fría pared de la cabaña, mientras le acariciaba el abdomen y se acercaba a besarlo poniéndose en puntillas._

_Hace tanto no sentía esos pequeños labios, que volver a sentirlos le estremeció un poco, ella nunca tomaba la iniciativa solo se dejaba besar, pero esta vez le acariciaba por sobre la ropa apretándola en ocasiones deseosa, su beso fue apasionado, nunca los labios de ella tuvieron tanto sabor a lujuria._

_-Luna ¿qué te pasa? –logro decir cuando ella al fin le dejo respirar unos segundos, ella no respondió y el tampoco pudo preguntar mucho más, la mano de luna estaba apretando su parte más intima, antes durante su noviazgo él se lo había pedido en repetidas oportunidades pero ella aunque lo intentaba decía que no podía y en ver que estaba tocándolo con tal deseo despertó el cuerpo de Malfoy acumulando todo el calor en aquella parte de su anatomía que recibía las caricias sin la menor queja- estamos en mi colegio Luna..._

_- ¿No era eso lo que te excitaba más? – su voz sonó brusca viniendo de ella, estaba decidida a no detenerse y Draco lo podía percibir en su celeridad al quitar el botón y bajar la cremallera para tocarlo directamente, y allí toda la poca cordura que le quedaba a Malfoy desapareció, ella jamás lo había tocado así, cada movimiento de la mano acelerada de Lovegood lo desquiciaba más, porque después de todo por eso se había enamorado de ella, porque ver aquella cara dulce y tierna le hacía imaginarse aun más deseos eróticos, tocar lo puro, escucharla pedir más y mostrar todo el morbo que nadie imaginaria en ella, por alguna razón lo enloquecía._

_-Luna no, nos puede ver alguien –logró musitar el chico entre jadeos mirando que ella lo tocaba con vehemencia mirando su virilidad despierta y deseosa, ver a Luna morderse el labio inferior mientras se arrodillaba frente a él fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, esa Luna le encantaba, lo volvía loco a cada caricia, poso una mano en el rubio cabello de ella tirando la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder controlar los gemidos que ella le sacaba, en ocasiones escuchaba a la nieve caer en pelotones de los altos árboles pero poco a poco todos los sonidos se perdieron entre el placer"_

- ¿Draco te pasa algo? – volver a la realidad le golpeo como la brisa fría que paso por su costado y que con el cuerpo caliente erizo cada uno de sus cabellos.

- No es nada, solo estaba pensando – ella le miro con inocencia regalándole una sonrisa y el miro a otro lado avergonzado por las cosas que se acababa de imaginar, y aun mas al saber que aquellos pensamientos habían afectado a cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Luna se acerco derrepente y lo abrazo con ternura aunque por su estatura era poco lo que podía abrazar de él, Draco quien se sonrojo a más no poder por el contacto directo que atacaba con que luna notara ciertas cosas, le intranquilizo.

- ¿Qué haces luna?

- te doy calor, te lo dije, hare que entres en calor –sonrió mientras le frotaba los brazos como intentado atreves de energía cinética dar algo de calor al chico que en aquellos momentos se sentía como una chimenea en su mayor apogeo.

- Draco tienes un _dunin _en el cuello, quédate quieto

Draco no tenía idea de que carajos era un _dunin _pero no quería que se apartara de el, sintió a luna acercarse y ponerse en puntillas para mirar de más cerca su cuello, y no pareció notar la mano de Draco en su cintura, cuando Luna alzo las manos atrapando algo entre sus manos le regalo una sonrisa y se quedo paralizada mirando los ojos gris de Draco que destellaban tenuemente, mientras el chico se mordía el labio inferior, Luna cerrando los ojos se quedo en su sitio, esperando a que el actuara, y así lo hizo, Malfoy la apego mas a el por la cintura mientras bajaba la cabeza para atrapar los labios de ella en un cálido beso, pero para desgracia del chico, cuando termino empotrando a Luna a la fría pared de aquella cabaña una voz chillona le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Señor Malfoy! –la profesora de DCAO se acercaba a paso demencial mientras luna se apartaba de Draco ordenándose la ropa y mirándole algo asustada pero con notoria satisfacción y complicidad - ¡Me lo esperaría de cualquier alumno de este colegio menos de usted señor Malfoy!

Draco ordenó su ropa rápidamente notando a su profesora morderse el labio inferior, cosa que hacia siempre que algo no iba bien, eso no era una buena señal, el había escuchado rumores de aquella profesora aunque no los creía verdad, pero la mirada de ella lo decía todo, los castigos en ese colegio no eran tan simples como en Hogwarts y el estaba seguro de que se llevaría uno en ese momento.

- Yo… lo lamento profesora… -no supo que más decir tomo la mano de Luna y está hecho a correr con él, sonriendo divertida mientras se adentraban en el nevado bosque. Cuando los dos estuvieron solos Luna le miró sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

-Tenías razón…. Es más divertido y excitante de lo que pensé – ella le sonreía divertida pero para el aquella última palabra lo estaba desesperando a Draco, inhaló y el aire frío que entró en sus pulmones pareció despertarlo.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, no tenía ningún _dunin_ verdad? – ella dejo de sonreír y se apoyó en uno de los árboles.

- Ya no sé que más hacer para que estés conmigo, yo… sabes que no soy de hablar de mis sentimientos, pero de verdad me enamore de ti mientras fuimos novios, curaste mi corazón, olvidé lo que era sentirse sola o discriminada por el resto, tú me veías linda a pesar de muchas cosas, y siempre me consentías diciendo que veías cosas que tal vez nunca has visto, a pesar de mostrar una facha fría eres el chico más tierno y atento que he conocido, lástima que eso solo lo viera cuando estábamos en privado- La chica dijo todo eso sin borrar la sonrisa, pues eran recuerdos que realmente la agradaban, pero en sus preciosos ojos azules como el mar, brillaba una pizca de anhelo.

- Sabes que tengo una reputación que cuidar… -se excusó él pues recordaba muy bien todas las cosas hirientes que le dijo en su momento.

- Pues conocí al verdadero Draco al que está escondido y me enamoré de él. -Admitió la Ravenclaw.

- No puedo negar que yo también llegue a sentir muchas cosas por ti Luna pero también pasaron muchas cosas, nuestra relación ya se terminó… y lo que acabas de hacer solo puede generar más problemas, ¿quieres ser mi juguete? –se acercó a ella apegándola al árbol y le toco un pecho sin cuidado alguno- ¿esto es lo que quieres?, tu sabes mis sentimientos por ella y sin embargo haces esto…

Luna bajo la mirada y Draco la soltó lentamente apartándose, no pretendía hacerla llorar pero si era la única forma de hacerla entrar en razón, se arriesgaría. Ella comenzaba a actuar de forma muy diferente a su verdadera personalidad, estaba intentando ser alguien que no era y por todo el cariño que él le tenía no quería eso para ella.

- yo lo siento Draco, tienes razón, me he comportado muy mal… con Hermione y contigo, quería hacer todo por no perderte, no quería dejarte ir como lo había hecho ya una vez, y hice de todo… perdóname, yo… no le entregue tus cartas a ella

Draco se quedo paralizado se aparto unos centímetros de ella y la miraba a los ojos, ella no era capaz de hacerlo y jugaba con su pie contra un montículo de nieve sin saber que mas decir.

-prometo que se las entregare todas cuando llegue a Hogwarts y si puedo ayudarte de alguna ora forma dímelo por favor.

El se quedo mirándola unos momentos, ¿y si ya era demasiado tarde? ¿Y si Potter ya tenía algo con ella? ¿Y si ella ya lo había olvidado?, tenia tantos miedos que las ideas no salían con claridad por ello tomo aire y la volvió a mirar.

-en cuanto llegues entrégale mis cartas, y consigue la dirección de Hermione en el mundo Muggle

Luna levanto la mirada anonadada pero luego sonrió como solía hacerlo, limpiando su mejilla de una de las lágrimas que se le escapaba, entendió las intensiones de Draco y lo planearon todo bien camino al salón común, luego de tener todo muy calculado se despidieron con un abrazo.

Draco tenía mucho apetito luego de pensar tanto en como volver a ver a Hermione, cuando se sentó junto a Tomas y John estos le acercaron el periódico sin decir nada apoyando una mano en el hombro de él intentando darle su apoyo, para Draco una mano en su hombro nunca había sido tan pesada, ver el encabezado y leer todo rápidamente lo embargo de un mareo y una acides en el estomago que le impidió comer.

Fingió que nada pasaba cambio el tema rápidamente y luego de que el resto comiera se fue a su habitación, que a diferencia de Hogwarts compartía con 3 chicos más, por suerte ese día todos se acostaron temprano y él se quedo mirando la foto de sus padres en el periódico mientras contenía las lagrimas, sabia de lo que era capaz su padre, y no quería que lo alejara de su madre, las dos mujeres a las que más necesitaba estaban completamente lejos de él y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

EDITADO! Porque si no puedo ver a luna como una zorra y ustedes tampoco, me Sali demasiado y eso me complico un poco las cosas, asi que aquí esta la verdadera versión! Un gusto pronto el siguiente capitulo!


	11. cap 11 Soledad

_**L**__**os personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K.R**_

_**Estilo: Drama- Romance**_

_**Parejas: Dramione –Draluna**__**- HarryLuna**_

_**Ranking: **__**k**_

**Capitulo 11**

**Soledad**

Desde la noticia de los Malfoy, todo Hogwarts hablaba de ello, creando nuevos rumores, Hermione estaba demasiado preocupada, quería estar con Draco, aun más en un momento así, estaba segura de que leer las noticias no le sentaría nada bien, y menos cuando él estaba viviendo todos esos problemas, sabía que Draco estaba susceptible a todo lo que tuviera que ver con su familia, y le dolían los comentarios que todos los que no pertenecían a Slytherin decían, pero aun más los que Harry y Ron insistían en decir.

- se lo tiene merecido – escupió Ron con odio mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la clase de DCAO- de seguro ni siquiera está sufriendo, solo le interesara saber con cuál de los dos podrá tener más comodidades y poder.

- de seguro y se quedara con su padre, Malfoy lo admira, si de hecho son idénticos- soltó como única respuesta Harry intentando animar a su amigo, a sabiendas de lo que Hermione sentía por el atacado

- no tiene corazón así que lo más seguro es que le dé igual cual de los dos.

- Ron, deja de hablar así, tú no puedes saber cómo es Malfoy con su familia- Hermione siempre salía a la defensa intentando hacerlo de forma justificada con hechos o cosas concretas, pero sabía que en este punto las llevaba de perder.

- ¿sigues defendiéndole?, pero si es Malfoy todos sabemos que no tiene corazón, ni si quiera le debe importar si su madre está sufriendo.

- cállate Ron, no sabes nada, no tienes derecho a hablar así de él- ella se cubrió la boca en notar la mirada de sus dos amigos, se había dejado en evidencia aunque Harry ya lo sabía

- ¿Qué has dicho?- Ron la miro pero su nueva novia había llegado y entre la conversación no verbal de sus bocas no le dio tiempo a hacer nada más.

Hermione aprovecho enseguida para irse, aunque noto la mirada de Harry posada en ella antes de voltear en la puerta del gran comedor, en cuanto pudo estar a solas en el baño ya era la decima vez que iba en el día, y por más que revisara sus protectores, su menstruación no la había visitado, por segunda vez.

_No puede ser, Hermione__… tranquilízate, no es nada, solo son los nervios los que están causando estragos en mis hormonas, no es nada más que eso, si dejo de estar tan pendiente de seguro me bajara, solo es cosa de tiempo…. Pero ya llevo dos meses esperando, si estuviera en Londres muggle podría comprarme un test de embarazo y lo sabría enseguida, pero aquí, no puedo saberlo, es magia de libros que no puedo ir a mirar, y si alguien se da cuenta de lo que quiero saber, no, estaría completamente perdida, lo más probable es que me expulsarían de Hogawrts, nunca he sabido nada de chicas embarazadas en el colegio._

…_..__ si tan solo estuviera conmigo, lo necesito… ahora más que nunca lo necesito y no eh sabido nada de él, ni siquiera se ha dignado a enviarme una carta… ¿realmente alguna vez le importe?_

Los pensamientos de Hermione pasaban de un tema a otro sin ningún orden y es que la verdad se había planteado tantas veces los mismos temas que ya ni siquiera pensaba coherentemente.

_Como puede ser que con solo una vez de hacerlo juntos… no puede ser Dios__, no me haría esto, aun me queda un año y más por terminar Hogwarts, ni siquiera es mi novio y cuando le diga a mi padre me matara mi padre, oh por los calzoncillos de Merlin, mi padre, estoy segura de que no le gustara nada la idea, como puedo haber hecho algo así sin pensar, ¿en donde quedo mi parte racional? ¿es que acaso soy una cualquiera?, no es si quiera mi novio y me entrego, soy una estúpida, no me cuidé, ¿por qué no lo hice?, ¿Por qué? _

Y como siempre que Hermione se dedicaba a pensar demasiado sobre Draco las lágrimas la dominaban y comenzaba a sollozar mientras intentaba cubrirse la cara con ambas manos, no saber nada de él en un momento así la tenia destrozada, porque además no tenía a nadie a quien poder contarlo, salvo Harry tal vez, que era el único que sabía, pero ni siquiera ella estaba completamente segura, sabía que había una enorme posibilidad, no se habían protegido siendo que para los magos solo era conjurar un hechizo, se sentía tan estúpida ahora, no lo culpaba a él, sabía que la responsabilidad era de ambos, pero las consecuencias podían ser devastadoras.

_¿Cómo se lo __diré a mis padres? _

_¿__Podre decir que Draco es el padre?_

_¿Y si los padres de él se enteran?... lo más probable es que vendrían por mí para matarme…_

––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––

Los días pasaron y Hermione desesperada por tener noticias de Draco tuvo una idea descabellada, pero en un momento así, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir yendo al baño cada vez que creía sentir algo y no encontrar nada para volver a llorar sin poder controlarlo. Su plan era arriesgado y estúpido en mayor medida, pero ya había comenzado, le pidió a Harry su capa sin darle explicaciones, a pesar de que fue difícil que el chico aceptara sin saber para que lo utilizaría, lo logro. Fue de noche sola, caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, bajando escaleras que no conocía muy bien hasta llegar a las mazmorras, sabía que estar tan cerca de la casa de las serpientes era un problema, cuando pudo entrar a la sala de pociones saco su varita y con la escasa luz que le proporcionaba su _Lumus,_ se acerco a la estantería buscando asustada y volteando la cabeza en ocasiones para ver si alguien venia le tembló la mano cuando vio la etiqueta, 4 frascos de vidrio de forma cuadrada decían contener la famosa "_poción multijugos"_ tomando uno de ellos respiro intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

- tiene que resultar, al menos dame unos días… clónate homoen – sonrió en ver que allí donde estaba antes el frasco apareció uno idéntico, aunque era falso y si era tocado más de una vez desaparecería, así que con un hechizo levitatorio alzo los otros 3 y dejo la copia al final- al menos así espero que Snape se de cuenta en unos meses más…

Salió de la sala en el mayor silencio posible y la vio, la chica a la que buscaba, Pansy Parkinson doblaba la esquina mientras refunfuñaba, era el momento, Hermione había pensado dejar pasar unos días, pero ya que la oportunidad se le estaba dando, saco su varita y quitándose la capa cuando Pansy estaba dándole la espalda la aturdió, cuando la vio en el suelo comenzó a asustarse, la llevo a uno de los rincones y desvistiéndola se puso su uniforme que le quedaba bastante grande, le quito algunos cabellos y la cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad.

- 40 min… solo tengo 40 minutos

Pero Hermione a pesar de ser la chica más inteligente de su casa, había olvidado algo sumamente importante, se dio cuenta de ello luego de tomar la poción y caminar hacia el retrato del viejo de nariz alargada y respingada.

- ¿contraseña señorita Parkinson?

Hermione palideció, no sabía la contraseña ni mucho menos tenía tiempo para intentar adivinarla, se llevo un dedo a los labios y antes de que comenzara a morderlo como solía hacerlo cuando algo le era un problema, sintió dos fuertes brazos atraparla por la cintura, cuando volteo la cara se encontró con la piel morena de Blaize zabinni, quien sonriente le acaricio un mechón de cabello.

- ¿aun estas molesta conmigo Pansy? – sintió la lengua larga y delgada del slytherin recorrer el lóbulo de la oreja intento controlar un sonrojo, pero en escuchar lo dicho le aparto de un manotazo como había visto a la verdadera Pansy hacerlo en ocasiones.

- déjame en paz Blaize – intento sonar lo más áspera y sosa posible, tenía que intentar pasar desapercibida.

- vamos, pensé que no te importaría, Draco ya no está, no tienes porque ir defendiéndole de todos aquellos que lo insultan, además tampoco es tu novio

Se quedo callada, no quería saber que tipo de relación tenia ella y Draco pero al menos saber de boca de uno de los amigos de este, que Pansy y el no eran nada, le alivio de un peso, pero ¿Por qué Pansy lo defendía? Debía ser por el hecho de que fueran amigos, o eso quería pensar.

- por la razón o la fuerza – susurro Blaize y el viejo retrato se aparto para darles permiso, Hermione solo le siguió intentando que este no se le apegara de nuevo y no parecer demasiado asombrada.

La sala común de slytherin era más acogedora de lo que nunca pensó que sería, estaba dividida en 3 partes, la primera era una gran sala donde reposaban hermosos sillones negros de diferentes formas y tamaños que estaban alrededor de una chimenea, la segunda parte estaba compuesta por estanterías de libros con asientos pequeños pero que aparentaban ser de lo más cómodos, lo sorprendente para Hermione era que aquella parte de la sala era las mas ocupada por los alumnos, algunos de ellos se recostaban en el suelo sobre esponjosos almohadones. La tercera parte fue a la que Hermione no pudo quitar la mirada de encima, aquel rincón de la sala estaba diseñado para la distracción, numerosos juegos de toda índole decoraban las paredes y algunas mesas, desde ajedrez hasta una especie de lanza dardos mágicos.

- ¿a quién estas mirando? ¿A Tomson? – refunfuño quitando a Hermione de sus observaciones, por unos segundos en aquel silencio y respeto por el espacio privado de cada uno de ellos había deseado haber pertenecido a esa casa, pero era imposible que para una sangre sucia estuviera permitido estar en una casa como Slytherin.

- me iré a mi habitación… y no miraba a nadie – su voz salió melódicamente de sus labios y Blaize la miro un par de segundos mientras esta subía las escaleras de caracol de dos en dos, asumiendo que era el de chicas pues había visto subir a dos de ellas hace unos segundos.

Cuando subió tenía miedo de no dar con la habitación de ella, pero al igual que en Gryffindor las chicas de 6to estaban en el penúltimo nivel y en las puertas tenia las iniciales de las dueñas deellas, busco hasta entronar la P.P, entre otras chicas y entro, por suerte estaba vacía, miro las 4 camas que adornaban el dormitorio y la identifico, aquella que tenía un tocador de madera casi negra con serpientes en plateado en las orillas con aquel gigante espejo. Hermione se acerco y hurgueteo entre los cajones buscando una carta de Draco, solo quería y necesitaba la dirección del chico, pero nada, se acerco al armario de Pansy y busco entre sus cosas, la chica era más ordenada de lo que abría pensado.

- vamos, una carta… solo una – y como si sus palabras fueran magia, allí entre un cuaderno de tapas rosas encontró una carta con una fina y larga letra, en solo leer "Draco" el corazón comenzó a palpitarle aceleradamente- lo tengo

Cerró el cajón con fuerza y apretó el sobre contra su pecho pero en voltear la cara de Blaize le asusto dando un brinco.

- ¿Qué tienes allí? – Blaize se acerco mirándola a los ojos, su cabello negro caía en su frente, ella nunca le había mirado de tan cerca.

- no te importa – intento evitarlo y pasar a su lado pero Blaize en un solo movimiento la dejo pegada a la pared.

- A mi no me hablas así Pansy, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es de Draco? – Hermione noto la fuerza del chico cuando le apretó la muñeca, le estaba haciendo daño, jamás abría esperado que el chico fuera tan brusco, y menos que reaccionara así solo por una carta de Draco, después de todo ella pensaba que él era el mejor amigo de Malfoy.

- Za—Blaize ¿Qué te pasa? – Noto que le quitaba la carta e intento aferrarse a ella- dámela, es mía

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarle? – le miro a los ojos con una mezcla de ira y desesperación mientras le tomaba la cara con la mano en que sostenía la carta la beso.

Hermione abrió los ojos mientras el slytherin haciendo honor a su casa llevo su lengua a la boca de ella invadiéndola, ella intento apartarlo pero Blaize parecía estar acostumbrado a obligar a las chicas, desesperada por no poder alejarlo le mordió la lengua y este se aparto.

- '¡estás loca! ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? – se aparto tirando la carta al suelo

- nunca vuelvas a hacer eso –tomo la carta y salió dando un portazo que escucho toda la sala común, no le importo que muchos la miraran al salir, solo apretaba con fuerza la carta que había logrado conseguir en un plan completamente descabellado.

Fue a donde había dejado a Pansy escondida le quito la capa y sintió pena por ella, la había dejado algo doblada, y desnuda, la pobre tenía el cuerpo frio y los labios morados, la vistió y se arreglo luego de calentarle las manos agitándolas con las suyas, se disculpo sin saber por qué, alejándose le lanzo un hechizo para antes de que ella pudiera verla volver a ponerse la capa.

Me he vuelto loca, está claro que blaize le reclamara a Pansy, aunque no hay forma de que ella sepa que he sido yo, pero me he vuelto loca – alzo la carta mirando la perfecta caligrafía de Draco y la curiosidad la embriago, la abrió y noto que de verdad era breve.

_**Quería Pansy**_

_**Mi padre me ha mencionado que le has pedido a tus padres venir estas vacaciones a nuestra mansión, sabes que me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo, pero las vacaciones mi padre se dedica a entrenarme, y no me gustaría que me vieras en el estado que él me deja, espero que lo entiendas.**_

_**Sobre Lunatica, no es nada, solo me gusta leer ese libro extraño, es divertido en la cantidad de estupideces que puede llegar a inventar la gente loca, pero es agradable hablar con alguien sin que te alague o acose cada 5 min, si te molesta ya lo hablaremos en otra oportunidad, pero sabes que no dejare de hacer cosas porque tú me lo pidas.**_

_**Con cariño**_

Hermione sintió un nudo en el cuello y los ojos le picaron enseguida, se sentó aun con la capa puesta afuera de la sala común y intento controlar el llanto, aun le escribía a Pansy pero no a ella, ¿y qué demonios tenía que ver luna en todo esto?, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba que no escucho los pasos acercarse a ella, hasta que una mano le quito la capa y la miro a los ojos, con aquellos verdes que denotaban su preocupación y angustia.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿Por qué ya no nos cuentas nada? – Harry le miraba mientras la chica se limpiaba las lágrimas

- Harry – la chica sin poder más se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo por el cuello y casi tirándolo al suelo, dejo escapar su angustia, aquella pena que le acongojaba el corazón y le tenía llorando todas las noches por no saber qué hacer con su vida, y peor aún, no solo con su vida sino aquel hijo que ella comenzaba a estar cada vez más segura de que llevaba en el vientre.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que el chico noto que el llanto de Hermione había aminorado y la aparto para limpiarle las lagrimas que habían dejado marcas de su camino en la cara de su mejor amiga, aunque quería saber que le pasaba noto en los ojos cansados de ella que no era el momento, y esperaba que ella se armara de valor para contárselo.

- vamos, te llevare a tu habitación, no creas que no te preguntare, esperare a que tú me lo cuentes, pero… me tienes realmente muy preocupado más….porque he visto que has estado en la sala común de los slytherins.

Ella solo afirmo y se dejo llevar a la habitación, en llegar vio a su hurón acurrucado en su cama y se acostó a su lado abrazándolo fuertemente, si tan solo ese hurón fuera Draco, si tan solo no la hubiera dejado, si supiera algo de él, le necesitaba, se sentía tan sola y angustiada que sentía que no tenía fuerza para levantarse ni un solo día más.

Hermione durmió muy mal, las pesadillas la atormentaban, esta vez porque vio a Draco besándose con Pansy y extrañamente luego aquella chica de cabellos negros se transformaba en una chica más delgada y baja de cabellos rubios a cual Draco tocaba con desesperación, mientras luna sonreía y se dejaba hacer. Despertó de golpe y se sentó en su cama, sintió un liquido extraño en su entrepierna y se levanto de golpe, corrió al baño y se bajo la ropa interior sentándose en el baño, miro decepcionada que no había sangre en su protector nocturno y que estúpidamente había confundido un poco de humedad por la excitación de un sueño algo apasionado con su periodo, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos ahogo un grito de desesperación mientras las lagrimas caían sin poder contenerlas.

_No puede ser… tiene que bajarme, soy demasiado joven, solo tengo 16 años, no me siento capaz de cuidar de un bebe, no estoy capacitada, ¿y si Draco no aparece?, ¿como voy a criar yo sola de el?_

No pudo ni quiso seguir pensando sobre ello porque el nudo en su corazón y garganta le dolían tanto o más que la agonía de encontrarse absolutamente sola frente a un problema que no debía afrontar a esa temprana edad.

––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––•––––

Las vacaciones se acercaban y Hermione seguía igual de extraña, a pesar de que pasaba la mayor cantidad del tiempo en la biblioteca, a pesar de las insistencias de sus amigos por intentar saber que le pasaba ella no decía nada, Harry había sido el que más insistía pues Ron estaba preocupado con su nuevo amor. En un comienzo Harry había pensado que era por haber confesado sus sentimientos, pero luego de preguntárselo a Hermione no menos de 500 veces, aclaro que no era ese el motivo de la actitud de su amiga; luego analizo la posibilidad de que fuera porque Ron a pesar de haberse confesado a ella se había ido con otra en cuanto se le dio la oportunidad, pero ella cuando veía a la pareja no parecía disgustada, de hecho, mayoritariamente se mostraba indiferente.

Harry no dejaba de observarla, la seguía a escondidas intentando entender porque ella parecía más lejana, y en ocasiones su mirada era preocupada e incluso angustiada, le dolía no saber que le pasaba a su amiga y que por más que le preguntara ella le respondiera con evasivas. Un día de aquellos que la seguía espero fuera del baño de chicas, escondido detrás de una de las armaduras y la escucho, estaba llorando, parecía muy acongojada y entro lentamente.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? …. – Harry no se sentía capaz de intervenir, o más bien, no sabía cómo hacerlo- que le voy a decir a mis padres, o a Harry y ron…. Me mataran si se enteran, quiero contárselo a Harry pero no puedo

El sabía que tenía que ver con lo pasado aquella noche en que la encontró llorando fuera de la sala común, pero a pesar de que había intentado volver a mencionar ese día, ella lo esquivaba, aunque escuchar que ella tenía intensiones de contarle lo confundía. Se adentro más en el baño de chicas pero se mantuvo oculto.

Ella no salía de su cubículo y Harry no se atrevía a entrar, cuando vio una espalda desnuda cubierta levemente por una toalla que intentaba anudarse una chica de cabellos rubios y piel blanca, el abrió la boca anonadado por la visión que tenia, había olvidado que aquellos baños no solo se usaban para ir a hacer las primeras necesidades sino también para ducharse. No había sido capaz de mirar la cara de la chica pues ella jugaba a danzar mientras se estrujaba su cabello por un costado, dejando ver su cuello y aquellos aretes de rábanos que Harry estaba seguro nadie más en el mundo usaba, era Luna, Luna Lovegood, y Harry estaba parado detrás de ella anonadado por verla a ella desnuda. Cuando ella se volteo notando su mirada le sonrió como siempre, como si fuera vestida y estuvieran en cualquier pasillo.

- Hola Harry – sonrió mientras sostenía su toalla con una mano- ¿esta estropeado el baño de chicos? – pregunto con su dulce voz.

Hermione que escucho el nombre de su amigo y que en seguida reconoció la voz de quien provenía salió enseguida viendo la escena algo confundida y a su amigo mirar a la chica como si la viera por primera vez, o como si recién ahora se diera cuenta de que Luna era una chica, y una muy hermosa.

- Harry ¿qué haces en el baño de chicas? – salto Hermione en ver que su amigo no hacia ningún movimiento por salir o por dejar deber como Luna cepillaba su cabello.

- yo, necesitaba hablar contigo

- hola Hermione, hace mucho que no te veía –la cara de luna cambio enseguida, dejo de parecer inocente y su voz fue más seria, algo extraño en ella- es sobre Draco Malfoy

El corazón de Hermione le dio un brinco y la respiración se le corto en un segundo, se sintió tan mareada que tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta del cubículo, ¿Qué podía saber luna? ¿Es que acaso luna y el tenían algún tipo de relación? ¿Era por ello que Draco la mencionaba en su carta con Pansy?

- ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Sabes cómo puedo contactarlo? –Hermione luego de recuperar su cuerpo de aquellas emociones que la embriagaron miro a luna.

- claro, lo fui a ver para san Valentine, es de eso que quiero hablarte

-¿Qué? ¿Para san Valentine? Me dijiste que irías a ver a tu padre

Luna bajo la mirada, y se acerco a su ropa dejando caer la toalla mientras se ponía su ropa interior, sin importarle que estuviera Hermione ni mucho menos Harry, quien parecía que sufriría de un sangramiento nasal en cualquier momento, a pesar de que la chica les había dado la espalda y de que Harry en un acto caballeroso se había ido a un rincón, Hermione sabía que Harry no podría quitar esa imagen de su mente.

- yo… te he mentido y ocultado cosas Hermione, y estoy realmente arrepentida, porque tú eres una de las pocas amigas que tengo, creo que se me metió aun Psyche, papá dice que esos animales que parecen hadas ciegan a las personas que sienten demasiado amor, y yo –Luna levanto la mirada hasta encontrar la de Hermione- yo estaba enamorada de Draco.

Las palabras de luna retumbaron y hicieron eco en la cabeza de Hermione, no era que se sintiera traicionada, pero el saber que Luna le había escondido algo tan importante durante tanto tiempo, la tenia confundida, además ahora su corazón se batía en un duelo entro lo moralmente aceptado y lo que era bien para ella, porque después de todo, si Draco hablaba de ella, además le había ido a ver para san Valentine, y además Luna era una sangre pura, para Hermione todo estaba claro, Draco solo la había utilizado para calmar un deseo carnal que sabia no podía apagar en Luna, porque era una chica demasiado tímida para hacer algo así.

Draco… Malfoy solo la había usado, y lo peor, es que ella ahora tendría que sobrellevar sola, aquello que había nacido de una relación que no tenía nombre, y que tal vez ni siquiera tenía valor para él.


	12. cap 12 Recuerdos

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R [creo que esto todos lo saben pero igual obligan a ponerlo]**

**Pareja: Dramione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: T**

**Correctora: Esperanza**

**Mi hurón**

_**Cap. 12 "Recuerdos"**_

La mente de Hermione era mucho más rápida que los sucesos que estaban pasando y eso luna lo sabía muy bien, así que sin dudarlo más se acercó a ella y le tomo por los hombros con fuerza.

Yo le amo, pero el ya no siente nada por mi, deja de pensar cosas que no son –la reprendió mientras notaba la mirada de Hermione regresar de un lugar muy lejano- me lo ha dicho en san valentine… el ya no siente nada por mi.

¿ya? ¿Eso quiere decir… que en algún momento si hubo algo? – luna bajo la mirada notoriamente triste y asintió lentamente mientras se ponía la camisa blanca.

Fuimos novios por un año –Harry que estaba escondido abrió la boca sin poder creerse lo que había escuchado mientras Hermione abría los ojos desmesuradamente- fue hace bastante tiempo, muchísimo antes de que comenzara a salir contigo… yo lo sé todo, siempre lo he estado mirando, porque siempre tuve la esperanza de que volviera conmigo y me dijera que nuestra separación había sido absurda.

Hermione se alejó apoyándose en una de las paredes pues sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, no podía creer que ella no se diera cuenta de que una de sus amigas había estado con Draco y era evidente por la manera de hablar de Luna que ella lo quería mucho más de lo que pensó pudiera llegar a amar.

Pero eso ya no importa – le tomo la cara a Hermione- él me ha dicho lo que siente por ti, y si se ha ido es solo para protegerte de su padre, todos sabemos que para su familia una relación como la vuestra no es aceptable.

Y.. ¿Por qué no me ha enviado ni una sola carta? ¡¿Por qué no se ha dignado a comunicarse conmigo? –Hermione se toco el abdomen inconscientemente- AHORA, AHORA QUE MÁS LO NECESITO NO ES CAPAZ DE ESTAR A MI LADO.

Y-yo lo lamento… estaba celosa de lo que el sentía por ti… creo que perdí la razón y esta vez... no puedo culpar a ninguna criatura, lo siento tanto Hermione – solo en blusa fue hasta su mochila y hurgueteó hasta sacar un turro de cartas que acerco a Hermione- yo no debí hacerlo.

Pero luna no pudo seguir hablando la mano que estaba en el vientre de Hermione subió y la abofeteo con tal intensidad que luna perdió el equilibrio y termino sentada en el suelo, pero no hizo ningún intento por levantarse solo se toco la mejilla adolorida y miro a otro lado, sabia que se lo merecía, además eso apaciguaba su culpa de haber actuado tan egoístamente.

No quiero volver a verte… no tienes idea de lo que he sufrido pensando que Draco ha jugado conmigo, no sabes cuanto le necesito a mi lado y como estas cartas podrían al menos calmar mi corazón –apretó las cartas con fuerza y salió corriendo de allí.

Harry no sabia que hacer, debía correr tras Hermione pero sabia que lo que ella más necesitaba en ese momento era estar sola, tenia que acercarse a Luna y ver si se encontraba bien, pero después de saber lo que le había hecho a Hermione algo lo mantenía inmóvil frente a ella, él sabia lo que eso se sentía pues en segundo año Dobby por intentar protegerlo había escondido las cartas de sus amigos, pero lo había hecho con buenas intensiones.

Entiendo que no quieras acercarte a mi… pero aun no aceptaba el haberle perdido, ninguno de ustedes sabe como es el Draco verdadero –se levanto y se coloco cuidadosamente su falda- las personas solo ven lo que su prejuicio les deja ver, los de Slytherin son malos, arpías, insensibles, manipuladores no les hables ni te acerques, pero acaso alguno sabe que muchas de esas chicas lloran por las noches por miedo a que sus padres tengan la obligación de unirse al que _no debe ser nombrado_ porque si no les matara, acaso alguno de ustedes sabe que Theodore nott no se acerca ni confía en la gente porque le traicionaron de pequeño, sabes que Pansy intenta llamar la atención porque su madre siempre la ha tratado como una basura, o que Draco vivió en una mentira y que esta obligado a tomar el cargo de su padre para defender a su madre

Harry no se movió de su lugar, la escuchaba con mucho asombro, porque sabia que ella tenia razón en muchas cosas, Snape le había salvado muchas veces siendo que Harry aun desconfiaba de él, estaba seguro de que Draco había embrujado el collar y había intentado envenenar a Dumbledor ese mismo año, pero quizás si lo hacia por defender a su madre. Harry estaba inserto en sus pensamientos y no se percato de que Luna terminaba de vestirse y se disponía a salir de la habitación con la mejilla roja por la bofetada, mojadas por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer de sus ojos y con la mirada perdida.

Tienes razón… siempre nos hemos formado prejuicios, y quizás no entiendo porque escondiste las cartas o porque pareces querer tanto a Malfoy, pero todos cometemos errores y tenemos derecho a otra oportunidad, partiendo por aceptarlos y pedir perdón por ellos, sé que Hermione tardara en lograrlo pero te perdonara –se acercó a Luna y la abrazo por detrás mientras veía en uno de los grandes espejo su reflejo, en el que ella escondia la cara en los brazos del chico mientras su sollozo era mas audible.

¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Pansy estaba con su capa escondida detrás de uno de los sillones esperando la señal cuando la chimenea de la sala común comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños se acercó mirando el fuego y la cara de un hombre comenzó a formarse lentamente.

¿estas lista? – la voz sonó ronca y áspera mientras la figura terminaba de formarse.

Si, lo estoy, pero como podre salir del colegio, es imposible que salga a estas horas.

Mi elfina ira por ti, si lo que dices es cierto te necesito a mi lado para que todo salga bien, y luego tendrás tu recompensa como siempre.

Esta bien…

Pansy estaba comenzando a arrepentirse, pero era evidente que aquello que llevaba sospechando desde el día en que Granger acepto ser la esclava de Draco era verdad, ahora no tenia ninguna duda, recordaba haber sentido unas manos cálidas intentando calentar las suyas antes de recobrar un poco de conciencia y ver a Granger alejándose de ella la noche anterior, además Blaize había confesado estar molesto con ella porque el día anterior le había rechazado, sumado a que le faltaba la carta de Draco todo era evidente, tanto que se maldijo por no ver aquella posibilidad antes.

La elfina apareció poco después y tomando a la muchacha de la capa desaparecieron juntas, para reaparecer a las afueras de una enorme mansión hecha de mármol, tenía un decorado sobrio y escaso, a diferencia de la mansión Malfoy en donde el antejardín estaba decorado con una gran variedad de flores mágicas. Pansy camino en silencio hasta la puerta principal donde suspiro y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Lo siento Draco pero es por tu bien, no puedes seguir con esa sangre sucia, es lo mejor para todos.

¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Draco agradeció no estar en Hogwarts, luego de la noticia nadie dijo nada, no le miraban con lastima ni tocaban el tema en los pasillos, eran colegios muy diferentes, no se sentía el centro de atención y cada cual parecía absorto en su propia vida. Estuvo esperando hasta que recibió una carta de Luna con la dirección Muggle de Hermione, entonces comenzó a hacer su baúl, necesitaba llevar solo lo indispensable, mucho dinero para llevar al callejón diagon y cambiarlo por dinero Muggle para poder comprarse ropa apropiada, necesitaba alguien que supiera sobre las cosas Muggles, pero no tenia a nadie que pudiera guiarle con cosas rutinarias, solo sabia que no debía acercarse a los automóviles porque de niño los había conocido, pero el resto era un completo misterio, si lo pensaba detalladamente estaba viajando a un mundo desconocido, solo y sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Sabia que era absurdo que se fugara aun a tres semanas de las vacaciones de los alumnos pues Hermione estaría aun en el colegio, pero tardaría unos días en llegar a su destino y sabia que su padre estaba pensando seriamente en obligarlo a unirse a los mortifagos una de esas semanas, era el momento de escapar y no podía ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias, completamente decidido subió hasta la sala de su profesora tutora y toco la puerta con baúl en mano.

Profesora, me llevo una lechuza urgente de mi padre que necesita que me valla a la casa, es posible que me deje viajar por la red flu? –la profesora bajo sus lentes rectangulares lentamente inspeccionando cada facción de Malfoy y luego se levanto.

Déjame ver esa carta – Draco quien la había preparado antes se la extendió y espero pacientemente- conectare la red flu con tu casa

Muchas gracias profesora, el aun no debe estar allí, estaba intentando salir de su trabajo para que nos reuniéramos

¿Cómo sabe usted esa información si no sale en la carta? – levanto sus lentes mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con esa mirada miel.

Lo supongo, es mi padre, le conozco profesora – cuando la red flu estuvo conectada Malfoy suspiro aliviado y se acercó a la chimenea tomando un poco de polvos.

Parece que tu padre ha alcanzado a llegar – dijo la mujer mirando la espalda de Draco que mostraba parte de la mansión Malfoy para comprobación de domicilio.

Draco lo había planeado todo, pensado en todo mínimo detalle menos en aquel, porque conocía a su padre y por ningún motivo dejaba el trabajo antes de la hora establecida, pero allí estaba, cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando impedir lo inevitable, quería volver a la chimenea de su vieja maestra de esgrima, pero nada de eso era posible, estaba en la casa de mármol de su padre y este sonreía victoriosamente sosteniendo su varita.

Hola Draco, que bueno que pensaste en venir a ver a tu padre

¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Hermione corrió hasta su habitación donde se encerró con su hurón a leer cada una de las cartas de Draco, solo ahora se sentía acompañada, él había escrito desde el primer día de su partida explicándole sus razones y ella se sentía mal consigo misma por haber desconfiado de él.

"_¿Por qué no me respondes? Lamento si me fui sin hablarte pero no me dio tiempo y lo intente pero tu amigo el olvidadizo nos interrumpió, te quiero Hermione, y te necesito, por favor responde aunque sea una sola carta"_

Apretó aquella carta contra ella con fuerza, lo sabía, sabía que el la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, no podía estar más tiempo sin abrazarlo, sin hablar con él, busco entre sus cosas la carta de Pansy que tenia una dirección diferente a la de sus sobres, y entonces comenzó a intentar adivinar a cual de las dos ir, no tenia tiempo y lo sabía así que tomando todas las cartas las hecho en su bolso con el hechizo extensor, junto con un par de cosas más que serian necesarias y abrazando a su hurón salió con dirección a uno de los pasillos que conectaban con Hogsmeade.

No te dejare solo esta vez… - comenzó a caminar mas rápido hasta que vio que justo frente a la estatua estaba Filch, paso frente a el como si no le importara y se escondió detrás de la próxima estatua maldiciendo por lo bajo- que hago… como puedo llegar a la mansión Malfoy sin que me descubran.

Nunca había estado allí, ni mucho menos sabía como llegar a dicha mansión, así que intento buscar personas relacionadas con Malfoy pero ninguna le ayudaría bajo ningún concepto, hasta que un nombre pasó por su mente, un nombre que no pertenecía a una persona exactamente.

Dobby… Dobby puede ayudarme – y asombrada vio aparecer al pequeño elfo cubierto por unas botas azules, un chaleco naranja y unos guantes amarillos que reconoció haber hecho ella.

¿en que puedo ayudar a la amiga de Harry Potter? – Dobby se acercó notoriamente preocupado por el aspecto de Hermione.

P-puedes llevarme a la mansión Malfoy, por favor te lo suplico, no me preguntes porque, necesito llegar allí lo antes posible –Dobby se iba a negar pero en ver las lagrimas volver a escaparse por las mejillas de Hermione asintió y le extendió la mano.

Dobby ayudara a sus amigos siempre que pueda, solo tenga mucho cuidado señorita, la familia Malfoy es muy prejuiciosa con lo que respecta a la sangre.

Lo sé Dobby, lo sé

Dobby la trasporto hasta una enorme mansión negra de altas torres en punta con ventanas rectangulares sobrias, la puerta principal estaba lejos de ellos, habían aparecido dentro de ella pues Dobby sabia que tenia protección contra intrusos desde el lado frontal, todo el alrededor de la mansión era un valle con altos arboles y matorrales formando un camino recto hacia las puertas laterales, en la parte trasera se alcanzaba a ver un gran campo de quidditch adornado solo por los estandartes de la casa de Slytherin y algunos juegos de mesa adornaban estratégicamente los lugares menos asoleados.

No tardaran en descubrirla ¿no quiere que la lleve a un lugar de la casa en especifico?

Si, a la habitación de Draco por favor

Dobby no quiso preguntar, ni razones, ni mucho menos porque Hermione llamaba al único hijo de los Malfoy por su nombre, solo le volvió a tomar de la mano y aparecieron en una habitación gigantesca de alfombra verde con muebles de tonos grises y una cama adocelada, con grandes almohadones, mantas de seda bordadas en oro y plata con serpientes entrelazadas.

Muchas gracias por todo Dobby, ¿puedes aparecer cuando vuelva a llamarte para sacarme de aquí?

Claro señorita, tenga mucho cuidado.

En cuando Dobby desapareció Hermione corrió a el escritorio de Draco a sacar un poco de pergamino para escribir, de su bolso saco la pluma y la tinta invisible, solo entonces comenzó a escribir lo más rápido que pudo, no podía confiar en Luna para que le pasara las cartas a Draco ni mucho menos enviar ella misma una carta, una vez terminada la guardo en el escritorio de Malfoy y luego dejo una de las monedas de la orden, sabía que era peligroso porque el resto podría verlo pero sabía que Draco seria discreto con lo que pondría en ella.

Luego de terminar se acercó a mirar sus cosas, levanto uno de los frascos grises que contenían un liquido transparente y solo con destaparlo sintió el aroma a menta y jabón tan característica de Draco, sin pensarlo la metió en su bolso y siguió observando, no tenia demasiadas fotos en portarretratos, solo eran tres, en la primera salía el con su madre y padre ninguno con una expresión en especial, en la segunda aparecía Pansy, Blaise, un chico que ella no reconocía con Draco en sus trajes de Quidditch riéndose, en la ultima salía Draco y Luna ambos sonriendo y limpiando la mejilla del otro de unas migajas, era evidente que Luna era más importante de lo que pensó para Draco y que su familia supo de su existencia, suspiro intentando calmarse y un fuerte dolor en el vientre la desconcertó, en ese mismo momento escucho pasos acercarse pero el dolor era tan intenso que la tenia sosteniéndose el vientre y sentada en una de las esquinas de la cama, se levanto con dificultad llamando a Dobby en voz baja, pero entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y una cabeza se asomo.

¿Draco eres tú? –Narcisa apareció de detrás de la puerta y miro a Hermione completamente anonadada saco su varita y la apunto

Por favor no lo haga, puedo explicarle porque estoy aquí –el dolor iba en aumento y casi no podía mantenerse mirando a la mujer.

Eres del colegio de Draco… - se acercó bajando un poco la varita- ¿le ha pasado algo a el?

No, necesito contactarme con él es algo urgente, y como ha cambiado de colegio no se como encontrarle – Narcisa vio la insignia de Gryffindor y se quedo en silencio un par de minutos.

Puedes decirme a mi y yo le diré a el – se apartó de la chica- ahora dime ¿como demonios has entrado a mi casa?

Hermione se disponía a responderle cuando sintió humedad en su entrepierna y bajo la mirada confundida y aliviada, estaba segura de que aquello no podía ser otra cosa que su menstruación llegando en el momento menos oportuno.

Gracias a merlín… pensé que estaba embarazada –suspiro aliviada olvidando por completo que estaba Narcisa allí.

¿Qué tu que?... ¿tienes algo con Draco? – Narcisa aun más confundida aun se acercó a ella tomándole del mentón con brusquedad- eres esa asquerosa sangre sucia de la que Draco me habló, Granger la amiga de Potter, como te atreves a entrar a mi casa de esta forma, no me importa si has tenido una aventura con mi hijo, el nunca estaría con una chica como tu – quito la mano y se limpio pasándola por su propio vestido como si tuviera miedo de infectarse de algo.

¿Cómo puede hablar así? Draco me lo conto todo, no tiene derecho a recriminarle nada

Hermione se paro como pudo tomando su bolso, Narcisa aterrada de que supiera el gran secreto de los Malfoy levanto su varita dispuesta a torturar y matar a la joven, afortunadamente Dobby apareció, tomo a Hermione de la mano desapareciendo al instante del lugar para aparecer en Hogwarts en la recamara de Granger.

Dobby no quiso escuchar –susurro avergonzado y bajo la cabeza- Dobby prometió nunca decirlo, pero ahora que la señorita lo sabe espera que ayude al señorito Draco, él no es un mal chico, solo intenta enorgullecer a su padre, pero Lucius jamás aceptara que su único hijo sea un hijo de Muggles

Hermione dejo caer su bolso y miro a Dobby sin poder creer lo que escuchaba pero lo peor eran las historias que se le estaban ocurriendo en su mente tras la información, como que Narcisa había tenido un amorío con un Muggle y de allí había nacido Draco, pero el hecho de que Dobby dijera Muggles en plural fue lo que la obligo a preguntar.

¿hijo de Muggles? ¿a que te refieres con ello? – Dobby miro el suelo incomodo pero los dolores que estaba teniendo Hermione la obligaron a ser un poco mas agresiva- ¡dime! Dobby dime a que te refieres.

El señor Draco no es hijo de Narcisa ni de Lucius, es una larga historia, muy triste por cierto, Dobby sufrió mucho con la muerte del bebe que iba a tener la señora Malfoy, como todos en el castillo, pero cuando Lucius llego a la casa diciendo que había encontrado a su hijo… supimos que estaba pasando por un shock por la perdida, pero jamás pensamos que llegaría tan lejos, Dobby mantuvo el secreto por años señorita, de que el joven Draco era de una pareja de Muggles y que por su enorme parecido con Lucius, el termino robando al pequeño.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo mirando al infinito dejando de escuchar ya lo que Dobby decía, vagando en sus propios pensamientos

¿Sabría eso Draco?

¿Cómo se sentiría después de saber que toda su vida ha sido una mentira?

¿Habría dejado vivos Lucius a los verdaderos padres de Draco?

¿Seria esa la verdadera razón de que Draco estuviera tan cambiado los últimos meses?

Estas entre muchas otras preguntas bombardeaban a Hermione quien había vivido tantas emociones en el día que no se sentía capaz de enterarse de nada más, y así fue, su cuerpo se había descompensado completamente y perdió la conciencia, desmayándose junto a la cama.

¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Draco salió de la chimenea algo asustado por ver la varita de su padre alzada, las veces que la había visto así, había terminado con el cuerpo adolorido por las torturas y hechizos lanzados así que con precaución se fue acercando hasta ver a Pansy detrás intentando pasar desapercibida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – olvido por un momento a su padre y todo el resto

- yo… -miro a lucius sin saber que decir, luego de unos segundos se acercó y susurro- déjame hablar con el primero… tenemos que estar completamente seguros

Draco no entendía nada pero no se atrevió a hacer un escandalo o a huir de allí, Pansy le tomo del brazo y lo arrastro a otra habitación, en donde con ayuda de su varita protegió la habitación para que no le escucharan.

Draco no tenemos tiempo… dime la verdad entre tu y Granger hay algo ¿verdad?

Eso a ti que te importa y ¿porque estas aquí? – respondió sin pensar en sus palabras

Si hay algo, si no lo hubiera lo abrías negado enseguida sin necesidad de ver si me importa o no – Draco cerró la boca reconociendo que ella le conocía demasiado.

Si lo hay, ahora si no te importa necesito escapar de mi padre – paso junto a ella pero esta le tomo del brazo.

No podrás, quiere borrarte la memoria… para que te olvides de Granger y te unas a los mortifagos en una semana más como lo ha pedido "él" – Draco se soltó de golpe de ella buscando su varita entre sus bolsillos- no importa lo que hagas te seguirá hasta conseguirlo y posiblemente para ello terminaran dañando a Granger

Tienes algo en mente, por eso hablas de esa forma, dímelo de una vez no tenemos tiempo Pansy- ella suspiro mirando a otro lado, era evidente que Granger le importaba.

Entrégame tus recuerdos, luego cuando las cosas estén mas calmadas te los devolveré, haremos que tu padre te los borre y luego yo te los daré, si de verdad quieres protegerla tienes que hacerlo.

¿Por qué confiar en ti con lo celosa que eres? –Pansy rodo los ojos molesta.

Fuera de todo lo que creas Draco, te estimo y mucho, me importa que tu estés bien, acepte a la lunática porque sabia que ella te hacia ser tu mismo y he visto lo que Granger ha causado en ti, y lo que ella a sido capaz de hacer por ti, ahora solo dame tus recuerdos antes de que tu padre entre y nos mate a los dos

Draco lo dudo unos momentos pero luego uno a uno fue entregándole los recuerdos de sus encuentros con Hermione a Pansy, quien los guardo con cuidado en un frasco de vidrio lo suficientemente grande, cuando terminaron ella le beso la frente con rapidez y encogió el frasco hasta poder metérselo entre los pechos.

Pansy… gracias… esto significa mucho para mí- se acercó y fue el quien la abrazo y beso en la frente.

Era la primera vez que ella escuchaba eso de sus labios, y contuvo las lágrimas, no le aparto ni hizo el esfuerzo de hacerlo, entonces Lucius toco la puerta y Pansy le dejo entrar.

-¿era verdad lo que sospechabas? – Lucius apunto a Draco enterrándole con más fuerza de la necesaria la punta de su varita en el cuello, Draco miro a Pansy comenzando a dudar, había sido ella misma quien le conto todo a su padre, como podría confiar en ella ahora.

- si, no tiene solución, esa asquerosa sangre sucia le ha lavado el cerebro –se apartó de Draco y de lucius.

- padre… no lo hagas… yo la amo, no podrás cambiarlo – Draco estaba asustado, no sabia si podía confiar en Pansy, quizás y todo era un plan, no quería perder a Hermione, no de esa forma, estaba aterrado pero intentaba aparentar firmeza

- es por tu bien Draco, Obliviate – movió la varita y una luz azul salió de la punta aturdiendo a Draco hasta el punto de dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

Pansy intento parecer tranquila, pero todo lo que estaba sucediendo la tenía preocupada, todo era tan incierto que ni siquiera sabia que hacer luego cuando el momento de devolverle sus recuerdos llegara, ¿lo haría realmente?

Vamos Parkinson ve a desnudarte y metete a la cama con el, ya le inventaras alguna historia

Ella solo obedeció, no era la que planeaba las cosas ni mucho menos quien se enfrentaría a Lucios, tenia que ayudar a Draco ahora que la necesitaba, le ayudaría a sobrellevar el shock de no tener nada en la memoria, para luego…

¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

PERDON LA DEMORA CHICAS! DE VERDAD NO QUERIA HACERLAS ESPERAR TANTO! Estoy segura de que muchas tendrán que releer los capítulos anteriores por mi culpa, es que quiero editar los capítulos anteriores y por eso no había subido nuevo porque no se si con los ajustes que les ponga esta historia también sufra uno que otro cambio, pero aquí esta para que no crean que lo deje botado y no actualizare mas, solo estoy arreglando cosas de los cap anteriores eso es todo.

Pasen por la nueva pagina de dramione .com/pages/Dramione-Love-Forever/141769505935170


	13. cap 13 sangre sucia

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: **

**Cap 13.- Sangre Sucia**

El frio invernal ya era cosa del pasado, los días medianamente soleados con una fresca brisa primaveral estaban apareciendo, la anticipación de las vacaciones suavizaba la sobrecarga de deberes y exámenes. La biblioteca y las salas comunes estaban repletas de gente estudiando entre ellos Hermione quien no podía concentrarse, su cabeza por primera vez no era capaz de analizar nada de lo que ella inútilmente le pedía, ir a la mansión Malfoy solo le había traído problemas, no había averiguado nada útil, y recordaba las fotografías de Draco feliz junto a Luna, solo la mortificaban, su hurón se removió molesto en su regazo cuando Harry se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Aun no sabes nada de él?- ella negó escondiendo la mirada en su flequillo.

- ya aparecerá… - fue lo único que pudo decir pero luego recordó algo importante y agrego- soñé con él hace unos días pero de seguro solo fue un sueño…

- ¿y me lo dices hasta ahora? Harry quizás entraste en la mente de "él" ¿y no pensaste que fuera importante decírmelo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco? ¿Qué soñaste?

- bueno era una reunión de mortifagos y sus hijos, algo así como una iniciación - Hermione palideció no podía creer que Draco se uniera a Voldemort, aquello los separaría para siempre, los volvería enemigos a muerte en una pronta guerra y ella no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

-¿en tu sueño él era iniciado? – le tembló la voz al hablar.

- no, aun no la llevaban a cabo se realizaría otro día solo aceptaban que querían ser mortifagos, para ser aceptados debían realizar algo, supongo que matar a alguien – Hermione se levanto de golpe tan rápido que su hurón blanco se estrello contra el suelo bruscamente.

- ¿él aceptaba ser parte de eso?- Harry miro la mesa intentando evitar dar respuesta pero ella alzo la voz- ¡¿él aceptaba?!

- la verdad es que note algo extraño en él estaba más… su mirada era más inexpresiva, sabemos que Malfoy es un cobarde y que jamás asesinaría a nadie, pero esa noche el se veía capaz de hacerlo, no hablo con ninguno de los otros hijos de mortifagos solo con una mujer, Hermione es mejor que te mantengas alejada de él.

- ¡Alejada de él! Agradezco que te preocupes pero estoy mayor para decidir cerca de quien estoy, si vuelves a soñar con él me lo dirás enseguida sin importar lo que veas Harry.

- pero tú me dijiste que intentara cerrar mi mente y ahora solo porque te da información de él ¿quieres que lo haga? Antes temías por mi vida ya ahora te preocupa más la de él.

- aunque te pida que cierres tu mente no lo haces, no lo hiciste a pesar de que Snape ha estado ayudándote – tomo sus cosas y se disculpo con su hurón quien la miraba con odio, sin volver a mirar a Harry.

Hermione subió las escaleras de dos en dos hacia la sala común, paso junto a Ron sin decirle nada, entro a su recamara y abrió su baúl, comenzó a sacar las cosas, tomo un bolso pequeño que entraría en cualquier bolsillo de un pantalón y luego de hacer un hechizo en el comenzó a meter todo sin ningún orden escuchando golpes y crujidos cuando las cosas caían dentro, luego de dejar su baúl completamente vacío tomo el periódico que descansaba en el velador junto a su cama.

- iré por ti Draco, no me quedare aquí de brazos cruzados- Hermione tenía los ojos húmedos y estaba concentrada en lo que hacía al punto de dar un respingo cuando en su ventana una lechuza picoteo dos veces.

Hermione se acerco y tomo la carta sonriendo, era de su padre se sentó en la cama junto al periódico y comenzó a leer pero su sonrisa desapareció en la primera línea, sus ojos se humedecieron impidiendo que leyera con facilidad y una mano apretó su ropa a la altura de su corazón, su madre había empeorado, y su padre le pedía que buscara los medios de llevarla a un medico mago, algo a lo que se habían negado rotundamente, su madre debía estar muy mal para que ambos decidieran pedirle ayuda mágica.

- madre… - apretó la carta y luego miro el periódico a su lado – ¿Qué debo hacer?

_**Draco Malfoy Desaparecido**_

_¿Desaparición o secuestro? El pasado viernes Narcisa Malfoy esperaba su carta matutina de parte de su hijo, pero esta no llego, cuando envió una ella misma no esperaba que su lechuza se la regresara por no encontrar al destinatario en el colegio de magia, cuando se contacto con él colegio se le informo que Lucius Malfoy pidió permiso para retirar a Draco a horas inapropiadas, el alumno no regreso al otro día por la mañana y desde entonces estuvieron intentando contactarse con la chimenea de su padre, quien no dio respuesta alguna hasta el segundo día respondiendo con una carta diciendo que desconocía el paradero de su hijo pero que "llego con una maleta a casa diciendo que se iría con una sangre sucia, aquella aberración insultante me motivo a no impedir que se marchara" dice en la carta de Lucius Malfoy._

_Dos días después de la desaparición la marca tenebrosa fue vista en las cercanías mágicas del colegio de magia a la que pertenece Draco Malfoy. El ministerio de magia de menores está haciendo una búsqueda del menor, esperando que si alguno de los lectores conoce de su paradero lo informe a la brevedad, se cree que Draco Malfoy puede estar vinculado con información clasificada sobre el paradero de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

Hermione se quedo pensando unos momentos antes de tomar una decisión guardo su pequeño bolso y con varita en el bolsillo trasero entro en el dormitorio de Harry escribió en un pergamino rápidamente y busco en su baúl hasta encontrar la capa de invisibilidad se la puso y tomo aire.

"Harry:

Perdóname por tomar la capa sin preguntarte, tengo que ir por Draco, tengo un mal presentimiento, estaré en contacto contigo por lechuza, Dumbledore pensara que fui con mi madre"

Su plan requería de ayuda de Luna y eso no era algo de lo que Hermione estuviera segura si confiar en ella, pero no tenía tiempo para dudar así que con la capa puesta cruzo por el castillo hasta encontrarla bajo uno de los arboles junto al lago, la vio acariciar la corteza con delicadeza paso la varita lentamente y entonces apareció algo que no cualquiera podría ver, una DyL aparecieron juntas en una hermosa caligrafía, no quería interrumpirla era evidente que pensaba en Draco pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Luna… - esta se volteo y en no ver a nadie comenzó a mirar entre sus cabellos de seguro buscando algún ser mágico extraño y entonces Hermione se quito la capa.

- ah… Hermione, pensé que solo había escuchado algo – sonrió amablemente y el árbol borro las letras marcadas anteriormente.

- necesito tu ayuda, estoy preocupada por Draco – Luna asintió, ella también lo estaba- necesito que me lleves con los Thestral son mi única forma de salir del colegio.

- claro, pero… ¿tu no le tienes miedo a volar? – Hermione asintió y Luna le regalo una sonrisa, sabia el sacrificio que haría Hermione y no dudo en llevarla.

Se adentraron en el bosque , cuando Luna se detuvo Hermione no era capaz de ver nada, aunque agradecía jamás haber estado en peligro de muerte ahora no era de mucha ayuda, tener que subirse a un animal que no sabía dónde estaba Luna se quito su corbata y la puso en el cuello del Thestral para guiar a Hermione.

- el se llama Félix, es calmado y no suele dar problemas creo que es el adecuado para tu viaje- ayudo a Hermione a subirse a su lomo mientras le acariciaba las alas- ten mucho cuidado Hermione… iría contigo, pero sé que quieres hacer esto sola.

Hermione lo agradecía no quería herir los sentimientos de Luna pero esta vez era ella quien debía ir por Draco, porque era algo así como su novio, y no lo perdería, abrazo al Thestral por el cuello y cubriéndose nuevamente con la capa espero a que el animal comenzara a volar, no quería mirar abajo, el castillo se veía en su esplendor en una hermosa puesta de sol anaranjada voló hasta alejarse de la barrera del colegio sabia que tardaría en llegar pero confiar en Felix le ayudo a dejar de preocuparse a la altura que estaba y luego de al menos una hora de viaje logro ver su casa sin problema y suspiro aliviada.

- ¿puedes bajar ya? – el Thestral empezó a danzar alegre entre la brisa de la tarde sin prestar atención a la petición de Hermione, en un momento comenzó a bajar en picada y ella lo abrazo fuerte por el cuello- ¡Félix por favor! ¡Tengo miedo!

Félix dejo de jugar y bajo galopando lentamente hasta pisar el suelo se arrodillo para que ella pudiera bajar con más facilidad, Hermione piso tierra y dejo escapar el aire aun temblando del miedo, se quito la capa y acaricio donde debería estar el lomo del Thestral quien acaricio su cabeza contra la mano de ella.

- no te vayas, necesito que me lleves a otro lugar, vengo enseguida – guardo la capa y entro a su casa por la puerta trasera- papá… ¡mamá! Estoy en casa, recibí vuestra carta.

Hermione subió las escaleras de dos en dos, sus padres no podían estar en el hospital porque sabía que ya habían agotado todas las posibilidades allí, cuando vio la puerta del cuarto de sus padres abierta se acerco rápidamente y la termino de empujar con sus delgados dedos, la madera crujió y esto alerto a su madre quien le regalo una cariñosa sonrisa opacada por una mueca de dolor y el rastro dejado por un cuerpo demacrado al consumirse por una enfermedad.

- Hermione, no tenias que venir enseguida, no quería preocuparte pero tu padre no me hizo caso, no tenias que venir querida – el pecho de su madre se veía atreves del pijama, en donde una marca negra y grande se extendía por el hasta la vena de su cuello.

- te llevare al hospital mágico, quizás ellos puedan hacer algo - Hermione se acerco para tomarle la mano pero noto como Jane se la apartaba.

- no puedo ir, solo soy una humana normal, yo no poseo magia – Hermione negó energéticamente y tomo la mano de su madre.

- no es así madre, el centro mágico es para todos los magos y sus familias, porque aunque yo sea una hija de Muggles ustedes tuvieron que tener un linaje mágico lejano para llegar a heredarme esa magia madre – para Hermione todo era claro, lo había leído muchas veces cuando su madre comenzó a empeorar en aquellos ataques catatónicos que sufría en los que parecía estar muerta al menos por un día completo.

- lo que pasa, Hija, es que tengo algo que contarte – Hermione se sobresalto sabía perfectamente que cuando las personas estaban por morir se decidían a contar los mas escondidos secretos y tenía miedo de ellos.

- nada de lo que digas cambiara las cosas para mí- se sentó en la cama y tomo la mano de su madre pero de todos los secretos que pudo pensar ninguno era tan revelador como el que escucho.

- Hermione, tú no eres nuestra hija, Greec y yo no podíamos tener hijos, y lo aceptamos así, éramos una pareja feliz y positiva – levanto su mano libre y le aparto un mechón rebelde a Hermione- teníamos una amiga, la adorábamos, nunca habíamos conocido a alguien tan inteligente como ella, tu padre se hizo su amigo en la facultad y luego yo la conocí para el baile de graduación, era una mujer maravillosa, su esposo un hombre de pocas palabras pero muy amable compro una casa a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, eso es lo que nos dijeron pero nosotros jamás logramos encontrar su numeración.

Hermione comenzaba a pensar en muchas cosas a la vez, era evidente que la amiga de su madre era una maga, de seguro por eso no podían encontrar la numeración de su casa, de seguro le pidieron ayuda a ella para poder concebirla, esa era la única posibilidad en la que ella podía pensar.

- cuando sufrí mi primer ataque ella, puso su mano en mi pecho y el ataque paro, no podíamos entenderlo hasta que nos contaron que eran magos, ambos de familias reales, estaban destinados a casarse con personas que no amaban, porque así fue establecido desde que nacieron, pero ellos escaparon de su mundo mágico para poder estar juntos, Charlotte y Jack Charmonts eran sangres puras, ellos tuvieron una hija, nosotros fuimos sus padrinos, pero entonces el mundo mágico comenzó a tener problemas, nosotros no lo entendíamos, ellos hablaban de un hombre malvado que quería reclutarlos para su ejército mágico, no querían ser parte de ello y sabían que usaría a su bebe para poder lograr su cometido, así que ellos…

- te entregaron a su bebe – Hermione se levanto soltando la mano de su madre para cubrirse la boca- ellos te pidieron que me adoptaras para que apareciera en el registro Muggle, dieron por muerta a su hija y huyeron para que Voldemort no les buscara, esperando regresar cuando la guerra mágica terminara, pero si es así, ¿Por qué yo sigo aquí?

- te adoptamos en cuanto nos lo pidieron, prometimos cuidarte y alejarte del mundo mágico todo lo que se nos fuera posible, cuando recibimos tu carta para el colegio de magia no sabíamos que decidir, pero fuimos a hablar con el director, el nos conto que tus padres, intentaron escapar, pero fueron encontrados torturados y obligados a participar de aquella guerra, pero que el día que les obligaron a torturar a una pareja normal que intentaba proteger a su bebe, no lo hicieron y -su madre aparto la vista porque las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas- fueron asesinados.

Hermione estaba frente a la mujer que había sido su madre por años, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, descubrir que tus padres realmente no lo son, es una impresión fuerte que te puede dejar días pensando en los detalles, pero enterarte de que tus verdaderos padres murieron defendiendo sus ideales y protegiéndola a ella era desgarrador, se sentó en la cama intentando contener todas las emociones que sentía en su pecho, ella era hija de Charlotte y Jack Charmonts, solo entonces entendía porque ella no se parecía demasiado a ninguno de sus padres, porque la enfermedad de su madre no la había heredado a pesar de que los médicos insistían en que en todos los casos eso era lo que pasaba, muchos pequeños detalles hicieron que ella se preguntaba por qué no lo había deducido ella sola, pero la respuesta era lo único que estaba claro, ella misma no hubiera querido creerlo, porque amaba a sus padres.

- soy una hija de sangres pura – dijo casi en un susurro y miro a su madre, se acerco y la abrazo lentamente cuidando de no apretar su pecho adolorido- iremos a el hospital mágico, ellos no saben que no eres mi madre, y no tienen por qué dudar de nosotras, ellos cuidaran de ti mamá y estarás bien

Se abrazaron mientras ambas lloraban, necesitaban el apoyo de la otra para poder sentirse más tranquilas, entonces Hermione decidió que era tiempo de desahogarse también, y mientras esperaban que su padre llegara de las compras le conto sobre sus sentimientos por el heredero de Slytherin, como estos sentimientos habían cambiado lentamente al descubrir su lado humano, como sin darse cuenta termino enamorada de él y que luego de convertirse en su hombro para apoyarse, él termino correspondiendo esos sentimientos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando mediante indirectas dio a entender que le había entregado su primera vez, su madre le acaricio la mejilla notando solo ahora que tenia frente a ella a una mujer, y que su pequeña estaba comenzando a comprender el mundo tal cual era, sin sus mentiras.

- yo confió completamente en tu criterio soy tu amiga, yo también lo viví y estoy aquí con el hombre que amo, debes ir por él, te conozco y sé que si le llega a pasar algo nunca te lo perdonaras, es tu primer amor, quieres estar con él, y harás todo lo que este a tu alcance para protegerlo, pero no vallas sola, es peligroso- Hermione asintió con cariño.

Cuando el padre de Hermione llego salieron al patio para desaparecer, pero la señora Granger se quedo paralizada en el umbral tenía miedo de lo que veía, ese animal negro la asusto, ella podía verlo perfectamente y Hermione temió por ella.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo al fin mirando hacia donde estaba Félix- lo has traído tu Hermione

- si mama es un Thestral pero, papa y yo no podemos verlo… solo lo ven las personas que estuvieron cercanas a la muerte – Hermione se quedo callada y luego les tomo la mano para coger el sombrero que apareció en mitad de su patio un traslador directo hasta san Mungo.

Cuando aparecieron en el hospital mágico su madre comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y intento mantener la calma y luego de caminar solo unos metros un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer por sus oídos y no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para seguir caminando su esposo la cargo mientras los médicos corrían a atenderla, Hermione corría detrás asustada y en su prisa choco con una mesa al intentar esquivar a un hombre, cuando regreso a su trote una chica apareció de improviso desde uno de los pasillos y Hermione no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, ambas se abrazaron intentando evitar que la otra callera, cuando Hermione abrió los ojos pudo reconocer el cabello rubio y la pálida piel.

- ¿Luna? – cuando la chica levanto la cabeza se dio cuenta de que no era ella, sus rasgos generales eran idénticos el color de sus ojos era lo que las diferenciaba con más facilidad, los ojos verdes estaban clavados en Hermione, pero cualquiera que la viera de lejos pensaría sin duda que era ella, La castaña estuvo confundida unos momentos hasta que la chica le tomo del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- por favor, ayúdame… - la voz le salió rasposa y se aferro a su brazo con fuerza mientras Hermione la guio a un banquillo para que se calmara.

- ¿Cómo puedo yo ayudarte? – pregunto aun sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

- no dejes que me lleven… ¿Qué año es?- a Hermione la pillo desprevenida pero hizo memoria como si ni ella lo supiera.

- 2006, mayo – la chica le miro asustada y se llevo la mano al pecho donde comenzó a tocar sus pechos como si estos no le pertenecieran.

- he dormido 2 años… - susurro triste y los médicos aparecieron al otro extremo del pasillo, se levantó de golpe y tomando la mano de Hermione corrió con ella, cuando los perdieron de vista entraron en la habitación de un chico de 12 años que dormía plácidamente.

- ¿Cómo que has dormido 2 años? – Hermione respiraba agitadamente mientras la miraba.

Hermione no quería ser entrometida pero su curiosidad era mayor y le fue imposible contenerse, la chica sonrió entendiendo y se sentó en una camilla desocupada dejando sus pies flotando mientras los balanceaba.

- tengo una enfermedad mágica crónica, tiene tratamiento pero no es demasiado efectivo si soy sincera no se qué tiene de "vida" despertar después de meses incluso años sin saber qué hacer, creo que mientras estoy inconsciente tengo viajes en el tiempo, aunque aun no hay nada comprobado, la descubrieron hace poco, es una enfermedad mágica que solo da en sangres puras, bueno no a ellos en sí – hizo una pausa mirando el suelo con nostalgia- ellos la transmiten , son portadores pero en ellos no se expresa y solo se traspasa por la sangre.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – ella no aparto la mirada de la mancha mohosa que había en el suelo entre dos de los adoquines.

- la enfermedad de Julieta ¿lindo nombre no? Se traspasa solo por el gen x, entregado por nuestras madres, la enfermedad no ataca si presentas solo sangre mágica en tu cuerpo pero si esta sangre mágica infectada se junta con la sangre Muggle, la enfermedad se expresa rápidamente sin piedad alguna

- ¿eres una mestiza? ¿Tu padre o tu madre te contagiaron? Aunque algo no concuerda si se expresa rápidamente debiste presentarla al nacer, ¿has vivido así desde que naciste?

- no, de hecho soy de padres Muggles pero cometí un gran error…. Enamorarme de un sangre pura

Hermione se quedo callada con el recuerdo vivido de Draco, entendiendo a la perfección lo que esas simples palabras significaban y espero a que ella continuara, la chica suspiro y estiro la mano hacia ella en un saludo cordial.

- me llamo Madeleine un gusto – estrecharon sus manos mientras la castaña se presentaba y un silencio incomodo se formaba entre ellas- en un comienzo el insistió en que no podíamos estar juntos por la sangre, sin querer darme explicaciones reales de porque, solo ahora entiendo a que se refería, los sangre pura no decían que la mezcla entre Muggles y magos se detenga por capricho ni por creerse superiores a nosotros, muy por el contrario ellos intentaban protegernos de enfermedades mágicas resultantes de esta unión.

Hermione solo asintió sin mirarla y la rubia balanceaba con más ímpetu sus piernas intentando calmar a su corazón que por los recuerdos comenzaba a palpitar con más fuerza.

- me enamore de Theodore Nott, cuando nuestra relación fue mas allá de solo besos robados en la luz de la biblioteca, en la intimidad su sangre y la mía se mezclaron por accidente y solo fue un poco así que no le dimos importancia, hasta que unos días después…los síntomas comenzaron a aparecer y un día llegaron a pensar que había muerto, pero desperté un par de horas después, lo mismo volvió a ocurrir y cada vez el periodo de tiempo era mayor, y ahora desperté después de dos años.

- pensé que sería un chico mayor, Nott tiene mi edad y tú te ves, algo mayor… - Hermione intento no ser descortés.

- Theo es 3 años menor que yo, lo conocí en una fiesta de primavera pero no hubo problema es un hombre maduro, creo que lo que te preguntas realmente es como un slytherin sangre pura estuvo con una sangre sucia ¿no? Típico de los Gryffindor.

Hermione se sintió ofendida, pero luego de meditarlo solo unos segundos se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón y asintió, para que ella pudiera continuar con la historia.

- te sorprendería lo que un hombre enamorado puede hacer, y no me refiero a que estuviera enamorado de mi, aunque a mí me gustaría, sus razones para estar conmigo son diferentes solo le recordaba a la chica que le roba el sueño, pero a pesar de ello yo era feliz a su lado, porque me enamore perdidamente de él.

- ¿Qué otros síntomas tenias antes de entrar a estado cataléptico? – Hermione se sintió incomoda abriendo heridas amorosas en la chica y también estaba preocupada de su madre quien a su pesar tenia síntomas similares.

- sangrado por todas partes, comenzó con la nariz, mi corazón tuvo taquicardias, dolores de cabeza intensos, palmas frías pero cuando quede muerta por unas horas fue el síntoma que me marco dentro de esta enfermedad.

Hermione palideció, su madre había estado muerta 4 horas y la mantuvieron en el hospital, pensaron que era catalepsia pero la descartaron con análisis avanzados, entonces un recuerdo hizo que su corazón se detuviera de golpe, ella había donado sangre para su madre en un hospital mágico en una oportunidad cuando ella la necesito luego de tener un accidente en su trabajo, ahora que sabía que ella era una sangre pura, las probabilidades de que hubiera contagiado a su madre sin tener si quiera idea de ello eran claras, ella tenía la enfermedad de Julieta y por ser sangre pura no tenia síntomas, pero cuando su sangre se junto con la de su madre en la transfusión su madre enfermo, pero muy a su pesar su madre presentaba todo sesos síntomas, la esperanza de Hermione de que la enfermedad de su madre no fuera nada grave ni crónico se desvaneció, y se tuvo que aferrar a la idea de que al menos era una enfermedad tratable, intento calmarse cuando la chica a su lado le apretó la mano tan fuerte que dio un brinco.

- no dejes que pase, no quiero volver a dormir – su nariz estaba sangrando y su contacto era frio como un tempano de hielo, Hermione comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda y el chico de 12 años despertó, luego de ver a la chica rubia desvanecerse en la camilla apretó el botón mágico y la enfermera apareció enseguida, llamo a los médicos mientras ayudaba a Hermione a soltarse del agarre rígido de la mano de Madeleine. Hermione miraba los ojos de la chica sin poder apartar la mirada, su color verde intenso estaba descolorándose poco a poco, podía sentir como la perdían mientras los médicos sacaban sus varitas para hacer un campo, sus ojos estaban grises, el campo de protección no pudo ser conjurado, Hermione vio el color blanco en los ojos de ella, solo estaba su pupila negra, miro a los médicos esperando una respuesta y se cubrió la boca cuando los escucho.

- lo sentimos ella está muerta, no podemos hacer el campo si no se encuentra al menos una parte de ella viva, los pacientes con la enfermedad de Julieta pierden el color de sus ojos cuando su cuerpo y su alma ya no existen – bajo los parpados de los ojos de la chica y se retiro de la habitaciones cuchando a Hermione sollozar y ahogar gemidos de angustia porque lo único que estaba en su cabeza era como había perdido los colores de sus ojos y en la voz de ella diciendo "no quiero volver a dormir", si su madre tenía la misma enfermedad, y estaba casi completamente segura de ello, en algún momento tendría una muerte como aquella, imaginarlo en aquel momento rompió el control emocional de Hermione quien se arrodillo llorando mientras la mano pálida de Madeleine colgaba de la camilla.

.

.

Un pasillo oscuro con puertas cerradas en el que una de ellas dejaba escapar la luz por la rendija inferior, cuando se acerco y la logro abrir se encontró con una mesa larga de roble rectangular y con terminaciones góticas, muchas sillas estaban puestas junto a ella, en la cabecera un hombre pasaba sus dedos largos , huesudos y blancos por la textura mientras sonreía, la habitación estaba iluminada únicamente por dos candelabros que flotaban pero Harry pudo identificar a voldermort enseguida, una persona entro por la puerta pasando por detrás de él y hizo una reverencia.

- tengo información valiosa que puede serle útil mi señor- una voz masculina temblorosa y nasal que no le era familiar hablo sin levantar la cabeza.

- pues dila sin preámbulos – dijo molesto mientras acariciaba su varita.

- Es sobre el hijo de Malfoy, por fuentes fidedignas me he enterado de que la familia Malfoy oculta un secreto interesante – levanto la cabeza notando que tenia la atención de su amo y continuo- cuando james y Lucius discutieron hace años Narcisa tuvo síntomas de perdida, todos estuvieron satisfechos de que el niño naciera sano, pero no fue así mi lord, ese hijo jamás nació, murió por culpa de Potter.

- ¿Por qué nos mentirían y ocultarían esa información? – se reclino en su asiento hacia él con evidente reticencia a sus palabras, solo entonces Harry noto que detrás del estaba Snape quien no demostraba ninguna expresión.

- Lucius enloqueció con la perdida y robo al bebe de otros, Draco Malfoy fue robado de otra familia – hizo una pausa dramática y agrego- de una familia Muggle.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación y luego Voldemort sonrió levantándose de su asiento dejando que la cama se arrastrara tras él.

- esto puede volverse muy provechoso para mi… reúne a todos esta noche haremos la ceremonia de iniciación, reúnelos a todos a las 2 en el cementerio– miro la punta de su varita y luego el brazo descubierto del hombre bajo y regordete frente a él, donde estaba la marca tenebrosa.

- todos ustedes saben que los únicos que no pueden ser marcados son los sangres sucias, si un Muggle fuera marcado estaría marcando su muerte, veremos de cuanto es capaz Lucius y su hijo por nuestro cometido, esta noche será una noche para descubrir donde… esta su lealtad.

.

Harry despertó en la orilla de la cama a punto de caer por ella, con todo el cuerpo sudando y el cabello revuelto, aun no terminaba de aclarar su sueño cuando se levanto de golpe buscando una pluma y un pergamino y le escribió a Hermione con una letra desigual y temblorosa.

"Hermione:

Tienen a Draco y harán la ceremonia de iniciación esta noche, lo van a matar, no pude reconocer el lugar pero parece una mansión de algún sangre pura, y se reunirán en un cementerio, no vallas tu sola, reunámonos en pueblo mágico más cercano a Durmstrang, no vallas sola Hermione."

La lechuza salió volando lo más rápido que el viento le permitía y Harry la vio alejarse mientras se vestía aun conmocionado con toda la información aunque intentaba no pensar en la parte donde hablaban de su padre como el asesino del único hijo de los Malfoy, solo tenían un par de horas la iniciación seria por la noche, agradecía haberse metido a la cama temprano esta noche, consulto la hora las 9:30, tenían que hacer algo lo antes posible, no dejaría que Draco muriera, mucho menos luego de enterarse que era un chico inocente al que habían alejado de su familia y vivía en una mentira.

Espero que me perdonen por la enorme tardanza que he tenido con este fic quería poner bien las ideas para poder tener los siguiente capitulo con mas coherencia.

Un agradecimiento a todas las que tienen esta historia en seguimiento y a las que dejan sus comentarios! Espero muchos comentarios con este cap! Por favor se que pido mucho con lo que me he demorado pero quiero retomarlo y necesito de vuestra ayuda


	14. cap 14 sorpresas

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**Cap 14.- Sorpresas**

**.**

Hermione había buscado entre sus libros alguna información sobre los thestral, sin encontrar nada que indicara de que se alimentaban estos animales, rendida regreso a casa luego de despedirse de su madre quien descansaba en su camilla, al llegar a casa el animal estaba inquieto y no dejaba de hacer ruido, cuando salió al patio se quedó paralizada en el umbral, allí frente a ella había un imponente caballo alado, desnutrido y de color negro movía sus patas arrancando algo del pasto de su patio, era majestuoso con su mera presencia, por un momento ella tembló de miedo ante la presencia pero luego la imagen de la chica de cabellos rubios suplicándole ayuda la jalo a tierra y la despertó de golpe, entro a buscar un poco de comida de todo un poco y tentativamente se la tendió al animal quien no mostró interés alguno, hasta ver el trozo de carne cruda devorándola en segundos.

- así que esta es tu apariencia, ahora entiendo porque Harry se asustó tanto la primera vez que te vio- acerco su mano a el lomo y le regalo algunas caricias cuando el animal termino de comer- tendremos un viaje muy largo necesitas reponer fuerzas.

El thestral se acercó a ella y dejo su cabeza junto a la mano de ella esperando su caricia, pero esta nunca llego, algo golpeo contra la ventana de la habitación de Hermione, ella levanto la vista y la lechuza dejo caer la carta cuando se vio obligada a huir del caballo alado quien la buscaba como cena, por suerte los arboles estaban demasiado juntos para permitir el paso del gran animal y el ave logro escapar. Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver como Hedwig se alejaba a lo lejos, tomo la carta de entre un arbusto frondoso y la despedazo al recordar que Harry podía tener información de Draco.

La carta callo de las manos de Hermione en cuanto la leyó, corrió a buscar su bolso y se subió al Thestral con una agilidad nunca antes usada, el animal se puso rígido al sentirla y se lanzó en vuelo mientas ella se aferraba a su cuello.

- No podemos dejar que le pase nada, vuela lo más rápido que puedas por favor – Hermione intentaba no mirar hacia abajo y dominar su miedo a alas alturas, ver al animal que estaba montando le ayudaba a sentirse más protegida, volaba más rápido que una escoba, asi que sentía el frio hacer su cuerpo temblara, miro como una muralla mágica se formó frente a ella cuando su varita logro hacer el hechizo correcto a partir de esa línea pasaría al mundo mágico, mundo que no conocía demasiado, al atravesar la línea las casas estaban más distantes pero una de esas casas se llevaba toda la atención, una mansión caudalosa y deslumbrante hizo que Hermione apretara el cabello del animal y comenzara a galopar con él por los cielos en dirección a la mansión Malfoy.

El Thestral bajo lentamente hasta que termino galopando, llegaron a la puerta de la mansión y ella miro al elfo de la entrada, tomo aire y pidió ser atendida lo más amablemente que pudo mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta, cuando se le negó la entrada saco su varita y abrió las puertas de golpe entrando con su dócil amigo detrás, en cuanto los guardias se acercaron para impedir su paso, ella se quedó parada con las manos a los costados y levanto la mirada hacia el balcón principal.

-Draco corre peligro, no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito hablar con la señora Malfoy ¡ahora! – la voz de la castaña imponente y decidida resonó en toda la mansión, cuando se disponía a levantar la varita y arrasar con todo el que se lo impidiera las grandes puertas se abrieron y a señora Malfoy salió en un hermoso vestido de color marrón.

- pasa, vamos a mi despacho – fue lo único que dijo la mujer mientras entraba con la frente en alto sin dejarse intimidar por la muchacha.

La mansión Malfoy tenía una decoración medieval, con pilares de mármol tallado, era fría y demasiado grande para ser acogedora, la poca iluminación la volvía tenebrosa, ambas mujeres caminaron en silencio hasta el despacho, donde una chimenea estaba prendida, Hermione iba a hablar cuando el fuego de la chimenea se volvió verde y la silueta de un hombre apareció, la castaña saco su varita enseguida para defenderse pero el hombre fue contra Narcisa y la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella le intentaba apartar.

- Draco será entregado en tributo, lo quiere como una muestra de lealtad de parte de tu esposo – la voz de Snape se trizaba con cada palabra, se apartó de la mujer y le acaricio una mejilla- le protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Sev? – ella lo miro preocupada y ambos se olvidaron de la presencia de la castaña.

- Él lo ha descubierto, sabe toda la verdad y quiere aprovecharse de ello para probar la lealtad de tu esposo- él le tomo el rostro con cariño y preocupación mientras intentaba que ella mantuviera su mirada- si no hacemos nada Draco Morirá

- ¿Cómo pudo enterarse? Es algo que nadie sabe, es un secreto, dudo que Draco se lo comentara a alguien- Hermione se mantenía en silencio confundida.

- Ribark llego con la noticia bastante detallada, ya saben que Draco no es un sangre pura, todo saben que él es hijo de Muggles – El sonido de la varita de Hermione cayendo al suelo se volvió estrepitoso en el silencio de la habitación, ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos sin poder disimular su asombro, solo entonces los adultos se percataron de la presencia de ella.

- supongo que ella también está aquí por Draco, pero parece que la fuente de su información es otra – Snape se alejó de Narcisa con cautela y miro a Hermione recoger su varita aun atónita.

- Harry lo vio todo pero solo me dijo que Draco estaba en grave problema pero aun no comprendía porque… - ella guardo la varita en su bolsillo y suspiro ruidosamente- él fue preparado desde pequeño a que este día llegaría y lo convertirían en mortifago.

- y así fue, pero Lucius olvido enseñarle algunos detalles que ahora son muy relevantes, la marca tenebrosa es hecha solo en personas que tengan sangre mágica, sangres puras y mestizos pero en un sangre sucia o un Muggle, la marca envenenaría su sangre y le provocaría la muerte.

- ¿en qué afectaría eso a Draco?, él no es un sangre sucia, ¿verdad?- Hermione los miro confundida intentando unir clavos, comenzando a comprender porque Draco había estado tan afectado en sus últimos días en Hogwarts

- al parecer Draco no te con todo lo que le pasaba, ¿Por qué debería yo confiar en ti? – Narcisa levanto una ceja y se acercó Snape, no deseaba perder tiempo con aquella sangre sucia.

- pues tengo bastante claro lo que ustedes le ocultaron por tanto tiempo, yo fui la persona que lo ayudo a salir adelante luego de que descubriera vuestros engaños- suspiro mirando a otro lado sin querer ser tan detallista en lo que Draco le había contado a ella.

- controla tu lengua – Narcisa apretó la mano en su varita pero no la levanto y suspiro- Draco … no es mi hijo, ni de Lucius, nosotros… lo acogimos, por decirlo de una forma, pero desgraciadamente es de una familia de Muggles – miro a otro lado soltando a Snape.

- Eso ya no importa, tenemos que salvar a Draco – ella guardo su varita y miro a su profesor- tengo un plan, pero necesito de vuestra ayuda.

.

.

.

Harry empujo a Ron de la cama sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, tomaron el mapa y la varita para lograr salir del castillo hacia el bosque, la luna comenzaba a iluminar tenuemente el comienzo de la noche y tuvieron que ayudarse de sus varitas para ver el camino, al llegar Harry sonrió Luna estaba acariciando a un thestral inquieto mientras el resto de la manada no dejaba de moverse.

- Tranquilos, el regresara, prometo que mi amiga lo cuidara muy bien – los chicos se acercaron, ella se volteo y les regalo una sonrisa.

- Luna, deberías volver al castillo ya comenzaran a hacer las patrullas los prefectos – Ron bostezo con intensidad y se froto un ojo.

- Hermione salió en uno de los Thestral y ellos están preocupados de su amigo, me quedare con ellos un rato más.

- Nosotros tomaremos dos de ellos, necesitamos ayudar a Hermione, corre peligro, no podemos dejarla sola – Ron miro a Harry con atención- quien tu sabes quiere matar a Draco y ella ira sola a impedirlo.

- yo ire con ustedes – luna por primera vez hablo con determinación y seguridad.

- pero es peligroso Luna… - ella estaba sobre el lomo de uno de los caballos alados que extendió sus alas enseguida inquieto por su hermano, otros dos de la misma contextura se acercaron a ellos y les permitieron subir a sus lomos.

- yo jamás dejo a mis amigos solos- ella sonrió y comenzó a volar con los dos chicos detrás de ella, los cuales sentían respeto por la fidelidad que ella entregaba.

La noche estaba fría, la luna apenas iluminaba la noche y sus rincones, una leve neblina cubria el paisaje causando una vista tétrica, Draco miraba por la ventana con el dorso desnudo mientras un mal presentimiento crecia en su pecho.

- Draco vuelve a la cama, disfrutemos un poco as juntos – Pansy se cubrió con la camisa de él y lo abrazo por detrás besando su nuca- vuelve a la cama.

- siento que algo va a salir mal esta noche, y no he podido dejar de sentir ese vacío en mi corazón… que es lo que me pasa – suspiro y acaricio la mano de Pansy quien se mordió el labio inferior.

- de seguro no es nada Draco, volvamos a la cama – le tomo de la mano y lo empujo hasta la cama donde apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él escuchando su respiración y el palpitar constante de su corazón.

Ella comenzó a besarlo lentamente, él respondió posesivamente ansioso de encontrar las respuestas a sus sensaciones vacías en un cuerpo cálido, ella era su prometida, tenía recuerdos con ella pero aun seguía siendo para él una extraña, no importaba las veces que se besaran para él seguía siendo forzado.

La culpa cavaba hondo en Pansy minuto a minuto, preguntándose si lo que ella decidió era lo mejor para él, realmente no terminaría matándolos a todos, cada beso de él la quemaba, porque sabía que los estaba obteniendo a costilla de que Draco perdiera al amor de su vida, que ella misma estaba firmando su sentencia para no encontrar el amor, sabía que é jamás llegaría a amarla y que se casarían para tener una vida miserable y sin amor, estaba aceptando que las cosas fueran así, tenía miedo de ir contra lo que su padre estimaba era lo mejor para ella, pero en el fondo sabía que pasaría el resto de sus vidas preguntándose si quizás algún día ella podría haber encontrado el amor verdadero si no hubiera amarrado a uno de sus mejores amigos a una boda planeada, manipulada por su padre y sin el consentimiento real de Draco.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y entonces en un viejo parque mágico aparecieron unos hombres encapuchados, cada uno de ellos con su hijo a un costado, esperaron sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra, cuando el último de ellos apareció con su cabellera rubia algunos levantaron la mirada, eran amigos, compañeros de colegio, y sabían desde que tenían uso de razón de que ese momento llegaría, el momento de matar para ser parte de los mortifagos, cuando Draco y su padre estuvieron listos de la nada una jaula por cada uno estuvo frente a ellos, niños, mujeres, hombres, de todo frente a ellos implorando que los liberaran mientras movían las cabezas hacia todas direcciones imposibilitados de poder ver por unas vendas que cubrían sus ojos. A los minutos de entre los arboles Voldemort hizo entrada sonriendo ampliamente.

- es bueno saber que están todos presentes, es momento de evaluar quienes son merecedores de ser parte de mi ejército y quienes solo servirán para realizar labores menores- miro a Blaize que tenía su mirada perdida en la joven que estaba dentro de su jaula- escogí detenidamente a cada una de sus víctimas, pienso mucho en ustedes ¿no lo creen?

- Rebeca – susurro blaize y la chica reconoció su voz implorando que la soltara, que la ayudara.

- cada uno de ustedes reconocerá a estos Muggles que por una u otra razón tienen vinculación con ustedes, ¿serán capaces de matarlos para demostrarme su lealtad? – sonrió con perversión mientras la venda que cada uno de ellos tenía desaparecía.

-¿por qué te quedas mirándome? ¡Ayúdame!- la chica de cabellos rojos le miraba asustada.

- les daré 15 min para hablar con su presa, para que se despidan, en caso de que sea necesario – sonrió mirando a Lucius.

Draco miro a la pareja que estaba abrazada dentro de aquella jaula, ambos de cabellos rubios, se estrecharon con cariño y el intento cubrirla entonces levanto la mirada y choco con la de Draco, sus ojos, él podía ver sus propios ojos grises reflejados con la misma confusión.

- yo no les conozco – dijo Draco rápidamente sacando su varita para terminar con el trabajo antes de llegar a conocer a esas personas.

- cariño…. Es él, estoy segura de que es él – La mujer soltó a su esposo y se acercó a las barras de metal al solo tocarlas una descarga eléctrica la lanzo contra su esposo nuevamente- sé que es él.

- No podríamos saberlo Lucy – le acaricio el cabello con la misma angustia que la mujer y Draco se acercó a mirar una marca en la rodilla de la mujer.

- ¿qué es eso? – la mujer sonrió y se acercó cuando sus ojos se encontraron a ambos se les humedecieron los ojos.

- Mi bebe, es mi bebe, sin dudas es él – Draco se quedó sin aire de golpe cuando pudo moverse luego de la impresión se volteo hacia Lucius- ¿SON MIS PADRES?

Lucius asintió mirando el suelo, para Draco se produjo un silencio sepulcral sin importar que en las otras jaulas mujeres y niños gritaran pidiendo ayuda en aullidos de agonía, él no se sentía capaz de escuchar nada más que la voz de aquella mujer repitiendo una y otra vez "es mi bebe"

**Este capitulo es algo corto porque como dije pienso terminar este fic, en el siguiente capitulo, agradezco a todas las que han esperado por este fic, se que me he demorado muchísimo en ir actualizando pero por un tiempo perdi el interés en el, ahora realmente hasta yo quiero saber que va a pasar, aunque entre nos yo ya lo sé xDD**


	15. cap 15- traición

Autor: Vladirmir

Personajes: Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R [creo que esto todos lo saben pero igual obligan a ponerlo]

Pareja: Dramione

Categoría: Romance

Ranking: T

Correctora:

**Cap 15.- Traición **

Hermione estaba esperando impaciente, quería correr y abrazar a Draco pero sabía que eso solo lo estropearía todo, necesitaba ser lo más racional que pudiera por muy difícil que fuera en ese momento , apretó con fuerza la varita cuando vio que Voldemort regresaba y se acercaba a Blaize que era el primero en la fila.

- Es momento de demostrar tu lealtad conmigo y la de tu familia, para que todos dimensiones tu sacrificio, esta chica es una mestiza, su novia, llevan 2 años juntos, la madre quien tenía la sangre mágica murió hace 6 meses y su padre tiene una nueva mujer, muggle por supuesto.

Blaize sudaba, su padre apretaba su brazo con fuerza y lo empujó hacia adelante, titubeando levanto la varita con la mano temblando hasta que la dejo rígidamente.

- no lo hagas no te conviertas en uno de ellos, no es por mi vida es por tu conciencia, no lo hagas, sé que no lo le harán daño a tu madre, no tienes que hacerlo… por favor – la chica comenzó a llorar al ver que la mirada de Blaize se había endurecido.

Blaize negó lentamente y tomo firme su varita no la miro a los ojos, no le dijo nada y solo conjuro, Hermione estuvo segura de que tampoco respiro cuando el hizo el hechizo imperdonable, la chica cayo muerta con los ojos abiertos y Hermione tuvo que cubrirse la boca miro a Draco al final de la fila apretando la mano de la mujer rubia que estaba frente a él dentro de aquella jaula.

- muy buena decisión Zabini- el chico moreno se dejó caer mirando horrorizado el cadáver de su novia.

Voldemort se acercó a el siguiente en la fila y así continuo uno por uno, cada uno de ellos mato a las personas que estaban en sus jaulas con la presión de saber que otro ser querido más cercano estaba en peligro, en el suelo se fueron acumulando cadáveres de novias, amigos, niños, hasta que llegó el turno de Draco quien estaba junto a la jaula sin soltar a la mujer.

- Es tu turno querido Draco las personas que están allí son Muggles, una pareja, pero no son desconocidos para el son sus padres biológicos, aquellos que lo trajeron a este mundo – sonrió retorcidamente mientras los amigos de Draco se volteaban a mirarlo sorprendido- muéstrame tu lealtad mata a tus padres y tendrás un pase seguro a la gloria.

Todo se quedó en silencio por segundos Hermione pensó que se volverían hacia ella por el sonido estridente de su corazón golpeado con desesperación contra su pecho.

- quiero pedir algo- Draco no soltó a su madre y saco su varita- mataría uno de ellos, es lo justo, todo el resto solo mato a una persona, con esto mostrare mi lealtad de la misma forma que todos.

- escoger entre tu familia mágica y tu familia biológica ¿es demasiado difícil? Serás la primera sangre sucia en mis filas, deberías sentirte honrado.

- lo estoy y lo agradezco, la decisión no es lo difícil- sus padres se aferraron y el hombre rubio cubrió el cuerpo de su esposa con el propio.

- ¡mi hijo no es un sangre sucia! – Dijo Lucius muy seguro de ello- esos asquerosos muggles me quitaron a mi hijo

El silencio regreso más incómodo en su segunda parte Draco se levantó apartando a su madre que lo abrazaba y tomo aire, estaba confundido y conmocionado, sus ojos habían perdido la luz, había decidido matar y con ello una parte de su alma, sabia las consecuencias, estaba seguro de su decisión.

- no sé para qué necesita a un sangre sucia como yo en sus filas pero soy fiel a mi madre y no dejare que a ella le toques ni un solo cabello, se que corre peligro y así como yo todo el resto de los hijos de mortifagos que aquí estamos, actúan por miedo a que esas personas corran el riesgo de morir, no porque realmente lo deseemos – apretó la varita con fuerza- sino porque así se nos preparo en esta vida.

Todos miraban a Draco, Hermione no se sentía capaz de respirar miro a Snape y asintió entrarían antes para salvar a los padres de Draco.

-Avada kedavra- sonó con eco en la oscura noche y la luz verde ilumino el lugar el sonido sordo de un cuerpo al caer, Hermione iba a correr pero Snape se lo impidió, allí a los pies de Draco quien apretaba su varita con fuerza, con la mirada desorbitada mientras veía a su padre tirado en el suelo muerto, en un movimiento rápido Draco tomo a suspadres por el brazo y intento desaparecerse pero no pudo hacerlo.

- vaya, vaya así que habías decidido salvar a tus padres muggles, jamás hubiera imaginado que Lucius moriría a manos de su hijo bastardo y sangre sucia, eres despiadado Draco, me gusta puedes ser parte de mis filas.

Snape tomo a Hermione del brazo y comenzó a jalarla hasta llegar frente a ellos, Draco no la miro y pareció no importarle su presencia en el lugar, estaba tomando la mano de su madre con fuerza intentando pensar en como escapar de allí.

Encontré a esta sangre sucia cerca- Snape la soltó para que cayera al suelo, Voldemort la miro pero no le prestó atención saco su varita y se acerco a Draco quien protegía a sus padres.

-Así que pretendías irte y salvar a tus queridos padres- un crucius salió de la varita pero jamás llego a Draco, Pansy se había interpuesto y gritaba de dolor, miraba a Draco fijamente sin apartarse.

- Perdóname, hay algo que tienes que saber- Voldemort t dejo de atacarla y la encadeno, Draco se sintió mal por ella pero no soltó a sus padres, tenía otras prioridades en ese momento.

- Llévenla a las mazmorras, luego hablare con ella de su comportamiento ¿y Narcisa? ¿La encontraron? Pedí que la trajeran, si vas a matar a tus padres magos hazlo con los dos.

-Bellatrix huyo con ella- dijo uno de ellos secamente, Draco suspiro aliviado, la tensión cedió unos segundos y Voldemort se volteo a mirar a Hermione.

- Eres la amiga de Harry Potter, te recuerdo eres un gran premio para mi, un pase directo a él. ¿Por qué estás aquí? – sonrió mirándola a los ojos y luego su sonrisa se ladeo lentamente- mira quién lo diría esta sangre sucia está enamorada de nuestro Draco que para su suerte termino siendo un sucio como ella, que hermosa historia de amor, que tal si hacemos un trato sucia, tú te quedas con "ese" y me entregas a tu amigo Potter, piénsalo bien este guapo chico viene con dos padres de regalo, pero tú debes traer a Potter y ver su muerte ¿Cuánto das por amor?

- Lo hare, y quiero que hagas la marca en mi y no en Draco- Voldemortsonrió y se acerco a ella.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? , si aceptas uno de los dos debe tener y no me sirve de nada que tú la tengas

- no te sirve porque eso me mataría verdad, como pretendías matar a Draco luego de que yo aceptara el trato- miro a Draco pero él se tomaba la cabeza pro el recuerdo neblinoso de su rostro- soy sangre pura, tu marca no me hará daño alguno.

Todos la miraron, Draco incluido y luego algunos comenzaron a reírse pero Voldemort no lo hacía le miro escrupulosamente y hizo que se callaran

-¿De quién eres hija?

- Charlotte y jackCharmonst, si no me crees has la marca, no tengo duda alguna, pero debes prometer que Draco, Narcisa y sus padres biológicos estará a salvo, muerto Harry dejo de servirte y estamos libres.

Voldemort apretó la mano en puño molesto de la actitud y la forma de hablar de la chica, pero se controlo, medito por un momento lo que la castaña le había dicho, intento entrar en la mente de ella pero no se lo permitió aunque no pudo evitar compartir el día en que bajo aquel árbol se dieron el primero beso Draco y ella.

- me parece un trato justo, muerto Potter son libres pero también pierden mi protección y la marca no desaparece jamás, la tendrás para siempre como un recuerdo constante de la muerte que te llevaras contigo.

Una jaula apareció frente a Hermione y logro que se estremeciera asustada, un niño de unos 7 años la miraba aterrado con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el pantalón más oscuro en su entrepierna Draco miro a la chica pero no había ninguna expresión en su rostro, estaba inexpresiva firme como un tempano de hielo no dudo ni un segundo levanto su mano firme y la varita conjuro el Avada más seguro y firme de toda la noche, el niño cayó muerto cubriéndose la cara por el destello.

- listo, tengo prisa , tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Draco y son un tanto urgentes- Voldemort la miro asombrado y con un toque de admiración aquella chica era más osada de lo que pensó, se acerco a ella como había hecho con os anteriores y tomo su mano sin delicadeza su cuchillo abrió la camisa en el brazo rasgándola hizo un pequeño corte acerco su varita y la marca rodeo el brazo de ella reptando, hasta ocupar su lugar , el resto había hecho algún sonido de protesta cuando les marcaron pero Hermione estaba completamente insondable

- vaya, vaya realmente eres una sangre limpia.

Draco la miro asombrado al igual que todos los demás, ella cubrió su brazo haciendo presión por el dolor , se acerca a Draco y le toma la mano para poder irse de allí.

- Mañana a las 7 atacaremos Hogwarts ahora me alejo a descansar – era una orden no una sugerencia, luego de eso desapareció con Draco y sus padres.

Aparecieron en el salón de la mansión Malfoy, Narcisa se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo,Bellatix parada a su lado miro a Hermione bufando

- una sangre limpia quien lo pensaría- miro la marca de Hermione y luego su rostro firme.

- Draco ¿podemos hablar? – Hermione le tomo de la mano con cariño peroél se soltó enseguida.

- agradezco tu ayuda y el sacrificio que has hecho por mi ero yo no te lo pedí y no tengo ninguna obligación contigo.

Hermione sintió que caía en un pozo oscuro el timbre de voz y la mirada de Draco la llevaron a un abismo, se sentía como si la rodearan muchos dementores y ningún recuerdo agradable venía a su cabeza, sus ojos se humedecieron y trago para intentar desatar el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

-Draco… como que nada… yo pensé que éramos novios- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y su voz tembló- yo no he dejado de amarte aunque no supe nada de ti en semanas, dijiste que me amabas, me lo demostraste, Draco no bromees con esto- la voz de Hermione se corto y miro a otro lado, todos estaban incomodos sin aguantar más, no espero respuesta y salió corriendo dejando a un Draco confundido y en el corazón comprimido.

- pero… si en el colegio nos odiábamos… eso es lo único que puedo recordar.

Hermione se apoyo en la pared porque las lagrimas le nublaron la vista y sus piernas no se sentían capaces de dar un paso más se cubrió la cara recordando la mirada del niño de 7 años antes de perder la vida, un niño inocente había muerto, y ella lo había matado le había arrebatado la vida por Draco y sus padres y ahora él se reía de ella en cara, se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo y abrazo sus rodillas sintiendo el punzante dolor de la marca quemando su piel con el recordatorio de la vida que ella le arrebato

.

.

.

Pansy seguía luchando contra las esposas con desesperación, los mortifagos estaban reunidos sobre ella pero no era capaz de escuchar nada.

- porque fui tan egoísta…- sintió el bulto de los recuerdos de Draco en el frasco en su pecho se lamentaba enormemente haberle fallado a Draco, él había confiado en ella entregándole algo muy valioso, y ella había sido egoísta, se preocupa de ella y fue feliz cuando él se le entrego sin problema, Draco sentía un vacio y ella sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían.

Pansy estaba cansada cuando su padre apareció aquella noche la libero y le tomo la cara con las pupilas dilatadas.

- tienes que huir quiere matarte, por tu osadía y lo hará, solo está esperando quiere usarte para tener a Draco, mañana es la guerra y Potter morirá luego quiere usarte, vete lejos y no regreses, quédate en el mundo Muggle si es necesario – la estrecho entre sus brazos y luego le entrego su varita.

Se despidió de su padre sabiendo que no lo vería nunca más y salió de la mansión para poder desaparecer, cuando logro aparecer en una vieja casa de campo y prendió la chimenea enseguida.

- red mágica de comunicación a quien lo trasfiero- una voz femenina se escucho y Pansy se arrodillo frente a la chimenea temblando

- Weasley, Weasley… - impaciente espero a la conexión y escucho a una mujer algo chillona gritando- ¿aló? – Dijo indecisa y trago saliva- ¿aló Weasley? – la mujer se acerco y entonces apareció su cara rechoncha en la chimenea de Pansy.

- hola querida disculpa estaba algo ocupada ¿estás buscando a Ginny?- Pansy estuvo algo confundida con tanto cariño pero se repuso rápidamente.

- Weasley… como demonios se llamaba la comadreja… - Pansy se maldijo por el descuido- ¿Roro? – había escuchado que una chica le llamaba así en más de una oportunidad, y pensó que sería el apodo que tenia.

- Ah querida el acaba de llegar espera n momento- se escucharon pasos y la mujer grito escaleras arriba - ¡RON TU NOVIA!

Pansy puso cara de asco pero aceptaba que era su culpa, solo había escuchado a la patosa de Lavender y ella jamás se había preocupado por conocer el nombre de cada uno de los cabezas colorados.

- ¿Lavender? – Ron asomo la cabeza y Pansy suspiro aliviada- ¿Parkinson? ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- esas no son formas de tratar a una dama Ronald! – grito su madre desde detrás y Ron gruño.

- no tengo tiempo para que discutamos Weasley han pasado muchas cosas, mañana tu-sabes-quien irá al colegio y comenzara la guerra o algo así, no tengo toda la información pero será mañana, no importa lo que pase que Potter no asista.- Pansy froto sus brazos sintiendo el frio calar sus huesos.

-¿y por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? – Ron llamo a Luna y Harry que estaban bebiendo algo luego del largo viaje sin encontrar nada.

- porque me quieren matar y he escapado… no tengo donde ir, Draco corre peligro, todos lo corremos- Pansy escucho ruidos fuera y saco su varita- vinieron por mi…

Se quedaron en silencio y escucharon voces fuera de la casa, Pansy vio la silueta de un hombre fuera de la casa y miro la chimenea dispuesta a marcharse.

- Ven… usa la red y la bloquearemos, luego de que pases, ven… confía en mí- Pansy miro la cara de Ron esculpida en las cenizas y entro en la chimenea cuando vio que abrían la puerta.

Pansy salto lejos de la chimenea al atravesarla y los padres de Ron bloquearon la chimenea con magia, Ron atrapo a Pansy en el aire y cayeron al suelo abrazados.

- te dije que confiaras- se rio algo adolorido y Pansy levanto la mirada para verlo se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de rojo y ella se puso de pie bruscamente.

- nosotros queríamos llegar pero los Thestral que nos llevaban perdieron el rastro y tuvimos que regresar- la voz armoniosa de Luna los saco del momento incomodo

- Debemos salvar a Draco, por favor, es de vital importancia que le entregue esto – saco de su blusa un frasco- le borraron sus recuerdos de Granger de este año.

- ¿mañana es la guerra no? – Todos miraron a Luna asombrados de su poco tacto- y el piensa que matándote a ti la guerra está ganada ¿no? Quiere decir que tu eres el centro de toda su atención – luna sonrió misteriosa y esto causo un escalofrió en la espalda de Harry.

**Bueno chicas iba a ser el final pero me salió tan largo que he tenido que cortarlo en dos partes! Espero que les guste mucho y esperen la actualización de ahora si EL FINAL!**


	16. Capitulo Final

Autor: Vladirmir

Personajes: Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R [creo que esto todos lo saben pero igual obligan a ponerlo]

Pareja: Dramione

Categoría: Romance

Ranking: T

Correctora:

**Cap final**

Draco se quedó hablando con sus padres y aunque Narcisa aparentaba que todo estaba bien en el fondo moría de celos de la atención que Draco ponía a sus nuevos padres, de lo cariñosos que eran los Muggles sin recato alguno, ver como la mujer lo abrazaba contra si le hacía preguntarse porque ella no lo hacía nunca.

- iré a ver a Granger parecía muy afectada y la verdad es que no entiendo porque, siento que hay cosas que he… perdido – se levantó de su asiento soltando con delicadeza a su madre.

- Draco, hijo – dijo Narcisa tomando su mano y alejándolo de sus padres biológicos- ella… y tu tuvieron sexo al menos es lo único que yo sé, pero al parecer ustedes tenían algo, ¿estás seguro de que tu padre no te hizo algo? ¿Para que querría alejarte de ella?- Draco se puso tenso de golpe y aparto la mirada.

- Madre…. Sobre eso… sobre Lucius – ella levanto una ceja esperando- él… está muerto – a pesar de que Draco esperaba una reacción más afectada Narcisa solo dijo "ya veo" pero en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa- yo… le mate – aquella sonrisa se borró enseguida al escuchar aquello.

- ¿estás bien? – le tomo la cara e hizo que le mirara- tu tomaste una decisión… y es la correcta, tu padre tomo muchas malas decisiones y afectaron a mucha gente – ambos miraron a el salón donde la pareja se abrazaba con cariño.

- lo sé madre – se apartó para ir a buscar a Hermione por su mansión, pero no la encontró, cuando estaba por rendirse llamo a uno de sus elfos domésticos y le pidió que lo guiara, este lo condujo hasta el invernadero, al entrar la vio acariciando a un imponente caballo desnutrido, negro y con alas.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Hermione se sobresalgo y lo miro, por un momento le sorprendió que lo viera pero luego recordó el cuerpo de Lucius en el suelo junto a los pies de Draco.

- es un Thestral, lo saque del colegio- se limpió las lágrimas y lo miro por un segundo, Draco se sintió extraño el vacío se sentía con más intensidad cuando la miraba.

- ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? – se acercó y acaricio el otro lado del lomo del animal sin poder mirarla- yo no recuerdo que tuviéramos una buena relación, nos odiamos todos estos años y te hice cosas horribles, como hacer gigante tus dientes – sonrió con el recuerdo y ella le miro asombrada de que ese recuerdo fuera agradable para el- o cuando cambie tu zumo de fresas por colorante para lengua – empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo y Hermione le vio abriendo los ojos.

- ¡así que fuiste tú! – No pudo evitar sonreír – tienes razón siempre nos odiamos pero hasta hace un año… fuimos más cercanos tu pasaste por problemas y yo… sentí la obligación de ayudarte, entonces comenzamos a ser amigos, con el tiempo… - miro a Draco y una oleada de furia lleno su corazón al verlo sonreír de lado- estás jugando conmigo ¿verdad? Encontraste a otra a la que sacarle provecho y ahora te quieres deshacer de mí, no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto después de que yo me enamorara de ti, después de lo que… - sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas- hicimos.

Hermione se acercó a él le tomo la cara y se puso en la punta de sus pies acercando sus labios a los de él, pero el opuso resistencia y ella no alcanzo su rostro. Entonces sintió que su estómago se aplastaba, él no la amaba, quizás nunca lo había hecho y ella había caído a sus pies, como todas esas estúpidas chicas que lo seguían como estúpidas.

- lo siento de verdad pero yo no siento ese tipo de cosas por ti, te respeto por lo que hiciste pero no quiero que mal interpretes yo estoy con Pansy, ella es mi novia y mi prometida, tu nunca me has gustado.

Hermione podría jugar que se escuchó en toda su habitación el "Crack" que hacia su corazón cuando lo escucho decir esas palabras, y aunque había sospechado que le habían borrado la memoria al escucharlo se sintió segura de que el solo había jugado con ella y la había utilizado, sentía un dolor desgarrador que no pensó podría existir, intento mantener se firme, iba a hablar pero la marca comenzó a arder con fuerza y se apretó el brazo conteniendo una mueca de dolor.

- él te llama, a mi… a Lucius siempre le pasaba, debes ir a la mansión de Zabini allí están, pero ten cuidado, no deberías ir sola… - Draco sentía algunas cosas raras en ese momento, sentía pena y no tenía idea de porqué.

- no me sacrifique para que ahora te entregues , quédate aquí, protege a tu familia , ahora mismo es lo más importante, luego de 20 min vete, huyan de aquí, impide que los encuentren.

Draco sintió un remordimiento cuando ella desapareció sin más, por un momento estuvo seguro de que no la volvería a ver nunca más y tenía tanto que decirle sin saber que en concreto, su mano se fue a su pecho confundido, un elfo domestico apareció y le informo que lo buscaban, intento recomponerse y camino rápido hacia la mansión, paso junto a Bellatrix que estaba reforzando los campos de protección, su marca también estaba ardiendo pero no se alejó del lado de Narcisa. Cuando Draco entro se quedó paralizado en el umbral.

- sí, si el hacer es mío también- dijo con sarcasmo Ron con tono áspero y se acercó tendiéndole un frasco- tienes que verlo

- ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué estás en mi casa comadreja?- Draco tomo el frasco entre los dedos y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

- ¿y Hermione? –Draco le miro alzando una ceja molesto y Ron refunfuño- son tus recuerdos al parecer se los entregaste a Pansy y ella se tardó un poco más de lo debido en dártelos, ella no vino porque la están buscando para matarla y pensé que era muy peligroso así que vine yo mismo.

- ella se fue tu-sabes-quien la llamo – Ron se puso rojo en segundos y apretó el puño queriendo machar el rostro del rubio.

- ¿y dejaste que fuera sola? – Ron lo mataba con la mirada y se contenía solo porque necesitaba la información

- no dejan asistir a persona que no sean mortifagos a esa reuniones- dijo alzando los hombros despreocupado.

- serás hijo de puta, después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti – Ron se abalanzo sobre el pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo- ¿mortifagos? ¿Y porque Hermione podría ir?

- Al parecer no estas enterado tu amiga es sangre pura y ahora es parte de los mortifagos

Ron se quedó paralizado el color rojo de su cara paso rápidamente a un azul verdoso y casi pierde el equilibrio, se recuperó y tomo a Draco de la camisa furioso poniendo la varita en su cuello.

- como le pase algo te mato estúpido hurón botador – la palabra hurón hizo que Draco abriera los ojos, aquello tenía que significar algo pero no sabía que, la palabra hurón significaba algo para él una emoción que no podría encontrar en sus recuerdos, Ron lo soltó y se acercó a la chimenea.

- Wesley… - levanto el frasco y agrego en un susurro- Gracias… por no arriesgar la vida de Pansy.

- ¡Es lo que tu deberías haber hecho maldito mal nacido! – entro a la chimenea y lanzo el polvo flu furioso.

En cuando desapareció Draco se quedó mirando el frasco por unos minutos preguntándose qué era lo que tendría, pero entonces miro la hora habían pasado 20 min, tenía que irse, desaparecer y llevarse a sus padres, guardo el frasco en el bolsillo de su túnica, ya lo vería…. Más tarde.

.

.

.

.

Hermione ayudo activamente en la planificación y su ejecución, era la protagonista de todo por un momento Voldemort iba a protestar porque se sentía minimizado pero luego de escuchar el plan de la chica opto por guardar silencio. Al terminar de planear, algo que los motifagos no habían hecho nunca, pues siempre habían seguido las ordenes sin saber que finalidades tenían.

- me equivoque sobre ti, pero demuestras que los sangres limpias somos superiores – todos rieron eufóricamente menos Hermione

La castaña no sonrió , saco su varita y se levantó, el resto la miro y ella movió la cabeza en dirección al reloj 6:30, tenían tiempo pero ella quería salir enseguida, todos la siguieron, ella no sabía viajar en ráfaga así que aunque con cierto asco acepto el brazo de Voldemort cuando este se la ofreció, viajar de esta forma era aún peor que volar, a Hermione le dio la impresión de que se le revolvían todas las vísceras y agradeció cuando volvió a pisar tierra firme, ella y Voldemort a la cabeza de una multitud de mortifagos.

- Harry Potter, –Voldemort entro en la mente de Harry y fue claro- tenemos algo valiosos para ti ven a el bosque prohibido, ven solo y no le alertes a nadie, tenemos métodos para saberlo

Hermione se acercó a Voldemort y dejo que la aprisionaran, cuando estuvo todo listo se arrodillo en el suelo y aflojo el agarre de sus ataduras, un silencio sepulcral se generó cuando Harry apareció entre los árboles, no corrió hacia Hermione como todos pensaban y se veía despreocupadamente calmado.

- tranquila Hermione todo estará bien – Harry miro a Voldemort y levanto las manos mostrando que iba desarmado, Hermione se sorprendió y se desato parándose enseguida junto a Voldemort.

Yo estoy bien Harry, eres tú el que está en problemas y no me temblara la mano a la hora de usar un hechizo – Harry la miro sorprendió pero no se movió de su lugar.

- ¿es por Draco? – los ojos de Harry se humedecieron pero Hermione no le respondió levanto su varita y le lanzo un crucius, quería terminar con aquello lo más rápido que pudiera pero a la vez necesitaba hacer que tardara para que Draco y su familia pudiera huir.

Voldemort disfrutaba de ver el espectáculo, Harry apretó el pasto controlando el dolor que Hermione le hacía pero no gritaba, aunque la castaña intensifico el dolor, Voldemort se acercó y aparto la varita de la chica deteniendo el ataque.

- implóralo, implora que te mate antes de que te lleve a la locura, suplica por piedad- puso su pie sobre el brazo de Harry y le apunto con la varita pero Harry no dijo nada solo miraba a Hermione quien no pudo contener que unas lágrimas comenzaran a bajar por sus mejillas.

- te perdono, entiendo… tus razones para hacerlo, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si hubieras hablado con nosotros, pero sé que si llegaste a esto es porque no tuviste otra opción – Hermione se cubrió la boca ahogando un sollozo y vio como Voldemort levantaba su varita.

- Avada ke… - un rayo de luz verde apareció de la nada y golpeo la espalda de Voldemort, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y su cuerpo cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo.

- Luna, Luna ¿estás bien? – de entre los mortifagos apareció Theodore Nott apretando con fuerza su varita, y tomo la cabeza de Harry- porque demonios te arriesgas así

Todo el mundo les miraba confundidos pero no tuvieron tiempo de entender la situación una lluvia de luces comenzaron a desarmar y atacar a los mortifagos, todos comenzaron a correr y Hermione se quedó parada mirando a Theo y Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que paso? – Theo miro Hermione con desconfianza, pero sabía que ella había estado segada por los problemas como para verlo.

- es Luna ¿enserio no lo has notado? – Harry comenzó a perder su cabello para tomar un color rubio y más largo, Hermione tuvo que agachar la cabeza cuando un rayo de luz paso por su cabeza y vio como un mortifagos salía volando detrás de ella, volvió la mirada y Harry estaba parado frente a ella.

- ¿está bien luna? – entonces Hermione vio a luna abrazada de Theo aun adolorida por los crucius que ella le dio.

- oh por merlín, ¿Luna estas bien? Perdóname – se arrodillo comenzando a llorar pero luna le acaricio la mejilla.

- lo hiciste por Draco ¿verdad?, gracias, si no fuera por ti el estaría muerto – sonrió con cariño y Theo las cubrió de un ataque- tenemos que irnos de aquí

- Ron esta por allí, lleven a Luna dentro del colegio y luego regresen necesitaremos mucha gente – dijo cuando vio que los gigantes se acercaban.

- yo me quedo, se toda la estrategia de ataque – tomo la mano de Harry pidiendo disculpas pero el solo le sonrió.

- todo estará bien Hermione – Harry miro como Theo se llevaba a Luna y suspiro- no siempre las cosas salen como uno quiere.

.

.

.

Ron estaba atacando a unos mortifagos junto a Pansy cuando a uno de ellos se le cayó la máscara y Pansy dejo de atacar mirándolo.

- Blaise… para… ven, únete a nosotros y las cosas estarán bien – Pansy le sonrió y le tendió la mano, Ron seguía atacando a otros mortifagos intentando acercarse a donde ellos estaban.

- ¡RON! – Ginny vio a un mortifagos atacar a Ron por la espalda y sintió que su corazón se paralizaba.

.

.

.

En unas horas Hogwarts estaba lleno de mortifagos, gigantes y centauros atacando, los alumnos defendían el colegio dentro de sus capacidades y los profesores intentaban mantener a los atacantes lo más lejos del colegio que era posible, los menores estaban siendo llevados a la madriguera por la red flu de la oficina de Mc Gonagall, y Dumbledore como siempre no estaba en este momento tan importante

Los mortifagos al verse rodeados por aurores y vampiros comenzaron a tomar rehenes, todo aquel alumno que encontraban lo aprisionaban y lo tenían como escudo durante la batalla, Harry, Hermione y otros estaban en una ardua batalla, alumnos en escobas les ayudaban de vez en cuando y Hermione quien había dormido en el invernadero y estaba demasiado cansada comenzaba a sentirse fatigada, Harry se puso espalda a ella preocupado.

-¿estás bien? – Noto que Hermione asentía pero que su mano estaba temblando cada vez que atacaba y sacaba sudor de su frente reiteradas veces- tienes fiebre… y estas cansada.

- estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi… menos después de que yo estuviera dispuesta a entregarte por salvarlo a el- Harry le tomo la mano libre y la apretó con fuerza.

- entiendo tus razones, quizás en otro momento habrías actuado de otra forma pero se bajó la gran presión que estas – Harry se volteó para mirarla a los ojos y Hermione comenzó a ver nublado, pero allí detrás de Harry vio a uno de los nuevos mortifagos atacar a Harry, ella hizo un protego pero su magia estaba tan débil que no pudo impedirlo sin poder pensar en otra cosa aparto a Harry a un lado y se puso frente al hechizo, el que atravesó su pecho.

Y la sangre comenzó a correr pro su ropa

Su boca se abrió para protestar y lo único que salió de ella, fue más sangre.

.

.

.

Ron sintió que su corazón iba a explotar cuando el hechizo lo roso por poco sin pensar demasiado dejo inconsciente al mortifago y miro a su hermana aliviados ambos, pero entonces vio que el rostro de Ginny se deformaba en dirección a donde estaba Pansy, Ron se volteó enseguida con la varita firmemente tomada y vio a Blaize abrazando a Pansy, por un momento su estómago se revolvió de celos, no entendía porque sentía celos de Pansy pero luego de ver como Blaize se apartaba de ella con una daga llena de sangre los celos fueron remplazados por la ira y por primera vez deseo la muerte de alguien.

-Avada kedavra –ron apunto a Blaize y este cayó al suelo junto a Pansy quien se tomaba cubría el vientre sintiéndose algo mareada.

Ron corrió a tomarla cuando ella callo hacia atrás y le aparto un mechón de pelo

- tranquila, te llevare con madame Pomfrey y estarás bien – Pansy lo miro y sonrió burlesca.

- estúpido pobretón, estas preocupado por mí, después de todo lo que te hice- Ron refunfuño y miro con odio el cuerpo de Blaize en el suelo- no lo culpes, todos sabemos que nuestras familias están amenazadas, aunque, pensé que era mi amigo – entonces Pansy lo noto y miro a Ron- tu… mataste por primera vez en tu vida… ¿por mí?

- estas alucinando Parkinson – sonrió y se puso su mano sobre la de ella para hacer presión- Ginny cúbrenos – la pelirroja asintió y Ron levanto a Pansy pasando su brazo por sus hombros- ahora deja de hablar y camina

Se sonrieron con complicidad y comenzaron a caminar hacia el colegio, las manos de Pansy se apretaban en el hombro de ron y dejo reposar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

.

.

.

Draco se sentía intranquilo no entendía porque no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, porque aquella chica le importaba, estaba preocupado de que le pasara algo, y no pudo dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo, logro encontrar un lugar seguro para esconderse, Bellatrix y él lo protegieron y luego entraron para estar tranquilos, sus padres se fueron a dormir, estaban cansados y necesitaban reponer fuerzas, él se quedó mirando la chimenea con un mal presentimiento.

- Tu sabes que la odio ¿verdad? – dijo Bellatrix mirándolo- yo odiaba a los Muggles, porque siempre creí en la versión que Lucius nos contaba y que mi hermana encubría, los malditos Muggles se habían robado a mi sobrino, luego supe que no era la verdad y odie a Potter… por su culpa mi verdadero sobrino estaba muerto y haría todo por verlo muerto, soy una despiadada sin corazón, siempre lo he sido, pero para mí lo más importante en este mundo es Cisy, y jamás le daría la espalda cuando ella me necesita, mucho menos ahora mismo, tu deberías hacer lo mismo por quien no te dio la espalda incluso cuando la vida de uno de sus amigos está en juego.

Bellatrix se fue dejándolo solo, entonces Draco tomo el frasco de su bolsillo y lo contemplo, ella tenía razón, Hermione Granger había dado todo por él, de la nada un dolor en el pecho lo amonesto y un terrible presentimiento paso por su cabeza.

- ella… - su cuerpo se sintió frio de golpe y un mareo repentino casi lo tira al suelo – no… - corrió a buscar un pensador y metió los recuerdos tomando aire para intentar calmarse metió la cabeza en él, perdiéndose en las nubes negras que tomaban formas.

.

.

.

Hermione cayó al suelo con un agujero en el pecho , la sangre mancho el piso en segundos y Harry quedo paralizado por unos segundos grito y ataco a todos los que estaban cerca mientras Hermione seguía desangrándose en el suelo miro el cielo cubierto por los árboles y cerró los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas con el dolor punzante, la herida había rosado su corazón y había dado a la altura de su omoplato, pero el dolor era desgarrador, en su estado de conciencia vulnerable los recuerdos se acumularon en su cabeza.

.

.

Draco bajo la lluvia mirando el suelo empapándose, ella acercándose y cubriéndolo con el paraguas ambos se regalaban una sonrisa cómplice y ella le ponía una mano en el hombro, el resto del mundo estaba detenido como si el tiempo no transcurriera y Hermione le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa

.

.

Hermione durmiendo en su cama con un hurón blanco que por la noche se transformaba en Draco y la abrazaba acariciando su cabello, velando por sus sueños, observando su cabello revuelto y su respiración tranquila.

.

.

Draco abrazando a Hermione contra su cuerpo con ímpetu escondiendo la cara en sus hombros mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y le prometía que jamás lo dejaría solo, como luego se apartaban y se besaban por primera vez bajo aquel árbol.

.

.

Hermione sonrojada y cubriendo sus pechos con timidez, Draco aparto sus manos y las acaricio con dulzura con una promesa de ser delicado, un beso apasionado robado entre gemidos cuando ambos fueron uno en aquella mazmorra.

.

.

Draco y Hermione besándose lentamente acariciando sus caras con cariño, ella sabiendo que estaba muriendo le abrazo con fuerza y luego se apartó para alejarse, lo había hecho todo por él, y saber que Draco y su familia estaban a salvo la dejaban en paz, la dejaban descansar en paz.

- ¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!- escucho pero ya no tenía fuerzas y se rendía ante la muerte, para que la llevara con ella.

.

.

.

Ron llevaba a Pansy sin problemas, la chica ponía de su parte pero poco a poco se veía más cansada, Ron hablaba de todo un poco y Ginny los protegía, cuando estaban por salir del bosque Ron tuvo que sacar su varita para ayudar a su hermana pero mantuvo a Pansy sujetada con fuerza, intentando atacar a todos sin dejar de acercarse al colegio.

- Gracias… por preocuparte tanto por mí – Ron el tomo en brazos para comenzar a correr hacia el colegio, se cubrió detrás de una de las estatuas y le aparto un mechón de cabello.

- ya me agradecerás cuando estés a salvo – dijo con la respiración agitada y sintió la mano fría de Pansy en su mejilla.

- Mejor lo hago ahora mismo – le acerco y lo beso lentamente, Ron por un momento iba a apartarse pero comenzó a responder tomando la cara de ella con ambas manos y jugando con sus labios

- estarás bien, solo resiste un poco más, es una herida Muggles que puede hacerle eso a una sangre limpia como tú – ambos sonrieron y la ayudo a pararse para caminar al colegio, ron sintió hechizos rosarle la oreja pero siguió atacando y corriendo hasta lograr entrar al colegio, entro a una habitación que estaba siendo usada como enfermería y estaba repleta, se levantó con más fuerza a Pansy la sentía más pesada por el cansancio y esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su cuerpo.

- ya llegamos Pansy, estarás bien , deja que te recueste en algún lugar – paso junto a gente que se volteó para verlo pero los ignoro cuando reposo el cuerpo de Pansy la vio con los ojos cerrados y sintió un estremecimiento en el pecho- oye serpiente no es hora de dormir…

Pansy no respondió y su pecho ya no subía y bajaba con esfuerzo, simplemente no lo hacía, Ron la zamarreo un poco pero no ocurrió nada, Ginny se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro consoladora.

- Ron…. Yo… ella… no pude hacer nada, le llego un hechizo en la espalda… antes de que entráramos al colegio.

Ron bajo la mirada a Pansy y vio un collar asomar entre sus pechos, acerco la mano y lo saco lentamente, un relicario con su propia foto a un lado y un corazón al otro lado, en el que se podían ver la hermosa letra de la chica "el hombre que me amara", apretó el relicario contra su mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y todo el mundo escucho sus sollozos.

- solo quería alguien que la amara… - dijo en un susurro y beso sus labios para apoyarse en su pecho y llorar sin miedo a que dirían los demás.

.

.

.

Draco se dejó caer de espalda contra el suelo frio y miro el techo sin poder creer todo lo que había visto, se quedó así unos segundos y al siguiente se levantó de golpe, Hermione estaba en peligro lo sabía, lo sentía en su corazón intento entrar en su mente, pero no la encontraba, furioso salió de la habitación dispuesto a ir a guerra pero su madre lo detuvo.

- iremos contigo… no te dejare ir solo – Bellatrix asintió desde detrás de Narcisa.

- no, a ustedes ambos bandos las atacaran y correrán más riesgo, Hermione se sacrificó para que nosotros encontráramos un lugar seguro, así que quédense aquí y cuiden de mis padres, ellos no tienen como defenderse

Narcisa iba a protestar pero Bellatrix se lo impidió y asintió, Draco se puso bien la capa y entro a la chimenea para aparecer en la sala de pociones, al salir escucho gritos y explosiones en todo el colegio, y allí en ese salón escondidos estaban Theo y Luna abrazados, sobre la mesa unas pociones para calmar dolores estaban vacías.

- Draco – Luna iba a soltarse de Theo pero no lo hizo- Hermione te necesita

- Lo sé ¿Dónde está ella? – Theo y Luna se miraron y le indicaron el lugar en el bosque donde quizás aún estaba.

Draco salió corriendo con la varita en mano, muchos se sorprendieron de verlo pero estaban demasiados ocupados curando a los heridos y ayudando a acumular cuerpos como para tomarle mayor atención, corrió a todo lo que le dieron las piernas hasta que vio a algunos alumnos atacando desde sus escobas e invoco la suya, volaba con el corazón apretado mirando a tantos muertos, mortifagos y compañeros, sobrevolaba el bosque cuando vio una posa de sangre, se acercó un poco más y la vio, era ella, Hermione, sus cabellos revueltos en el suelo su mano en el pecho con un agujero gigante en el hombro, estaba débil lo sabía, bajo en picada y vio la mano de Hermione caer al suelo lacia.

- ¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE! – Bajo en picada y advertido que Potter necesitaba ayuda, saco su varita tan rápido como pudo y desarmo al mortifago que lo atacaba pero eso imposibilito que tomara su escoba para frenar a tiempo y se dio de bruces con el suelo a gran velocidad.

Con la nariz rota y la sangre cayendo por su boca se limpió rápido y gateo hasta Hermione, había más sangre de la que Draco pensó una persona podría tener, le puso la cabeza en sus piernas y acaricio su mejilla.

- no me hagas esto… no podría perdonármelo jamás, despierta… estarás bien – se quitó la capa y la camisa con esta comenzó a cubrir la herida y a apretarla para ponerse la capa luego- tranquila, estarás bien

- ¿D…..Draco?- Hermione de solo escuchar su voz abandono su deseo de descansar en paz y abrió lentamente los ojos con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban- ¿eres tú?

- si Hermione soy yo… estoy aquí, perdóname, mi padre había borrado mi memoria, algo en mi lo sentía, pero no podía recordar nada de lo que vivimos juntos – acaricio su mejilla comenzando a llorar- no me dejes, resiste eres fuerte.

Harry llego junto a ellos y miro la herida de Hermione, luego a Draco y negó lentamente, era imposible moverla para llevarla al colegio en ese estado, debían moverla lo menos posible.

- podríamos traer a madame Pomfrey para acá – miro la escoba de Draco y no espero respuesta y subió a ella alejándose.

- tenia tanto miedo de que solo hubieras jugado conmigo… - acaricio la mano de Draco regalándole una sonrisa y limpio el hilo de sangre que tenía bajo la nariz- pero no jugaste, nunca lo hiciste, porque me amas, ¿verdad?

- Claro que te amo tonta, maldita sangre limpia- sonrió y ella intento hacerlo pero lo que salió de su boca fue más sangre, Draco le limpio la boca enseguida y pego su frente a la de ella desesperado de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada

- lo sé – dijo en un susurro en su oreja- sé que eres un pervertido que se hacía pasar por un hurón botador para poder estar a mi lado, acéptalo – tosió un par de veces cubriéndose la boca con la mano ensangrentada tanto de su sangre como la del rubio mientras Draco miraba a todos lados esperando que Harry llegara de una vez.

- acepto que estaba loco por ti, que quería saber porque te importaba, porque yo un idiota que te hizo la vida imposible te importaba, y lo hice, fui tu hurón y lo disfrute cada segundo a tu lado, extrañaba tu aroma por las noches, deseaba quedarme en tus brazos, me enamore de ti por completo y joder Granger no puedes morirte, te amo Hermione, te amo, por favor no me dejes ahora

- no te dejare nunca – ella levando la mano lentamente y toco su pecho- estaré siempre contigo.

El negó pero ella miro a otro lado y su mano callo secamente, sus ojos tenían la mirada perdida y su boca estaba un poco abierta, entonces Draco sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba de golpe, le tomo la cara intentando que lo mirara pero algo en sus ojos le indico que ella ya no estaba allí con él.

- '¡NO! ¡DIJISTE QUE POR SIEMPRE! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME AHORA!

Harry llego con Madame Ponfrey y ella negó lentamente cuando no encontró el pulso de Hermione, pero debido a las insistencias de Draco de que curara la herida que tenía Hermione el hombro lo hizo, y con un hechizo que la dejo completamente agotada regreso la sangre de Hermione a su cuerpo, Draco la abrazo con fuerza y la tomo en brazos.

- hemos ganado… - dijo Harry en un susurro viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga- aunque ahora mismo… no tiene la misma importancia para mí.

- la enterrare bajo el árbol… junto al lado – Harry solo asintió y lo siguió caminando, en el camino no se dirigieron palabra alguna, Harry no se sentía capaz de interrumpir en un momento tan íntimo para ellos dos.

- aquí, fue donde nos besamos por primera vez, había descubierto que… soy un sangre sucia, algo que cambiaba mi mundo por completo y ella… ella solo vino a decirme que jamás me dejaría solo – Draco sentía las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas pero no le importaba.

- no estarás solo, nunca más Draco – dijo Harry e hizo aparecer dos palas y le entrego una a Draco luego de que el recostara a Hermione- hagámoslo a lo Muggle

Se regalaron una especie de sonrisa y comenzaron a cavar, mientras lo hacían llegaron sus amigos, Ron se unió a cavar luego de gritar y maldecir, Luna fue a buscar flores con Theo para poner en las manos de Hermione y cuando el agujero estuvo hecho Draco se acercó a Hermione.

- estarás siempre conmigo, en mi corazón, yo jamás podría olvidarte, jamás nos separaremos porque una vida sin ti… no tiene sentido

Todos lo miraron llevar a Hermione en brazos y el dejo dentro de un ataúd hecho con magia se transformó en Huron, por primera vez sin tener que quitarse la ropa, y se acomodó en el regazo de ella. Harry y todos lo miraron, Luna comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a Theo escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, todos comprendieron el significado y aunque tardaron Ron y Harry comenzaron a echar la tierra en los costados mirando a Draco, esperando que renunciara a su idea antes de que pusieran la tapa del ataúd pero él no se movió, se metió debajo de las manos de ella y subió hasta lamer su mejilla apoyando la cabeza dejando caer una lagrima.

Harry y Ron tomaron la tapa del ataúd sin poder creer que Draco hubiera escogido ser enterrado vivo con ella, les temblaba la mano y lo miraron por última vez comenzando a cerrar el ataúd, el silencio se hizo mientras lo hacía y lo único que se escuchó como un estridente eco fue un quejido, suave y casi imperceptible pero hizo que todos se detuvieran en lo que estaban haciendo, Draco se sobresaltó y sintió que su cuerpo subía y bajaba, una vez…. Dos veces…. El pecho de Hermione estaba subiendo y bajando.

- Esta… viva… - susurro Harry y vio que Draco se transformaba en humano y apartaba la tapa de un solo movimiento apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

- s-si… escucho su corazón… esta… viva… ESTA VIVA – todos se miraron sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

- La enfermedad de Julieta – dijo en un susurro Theo y miro a Draco- ella es una sangre pura… puede ser portadora, ¿su sangre y tu sangre se mezclaron en algún momento?

- ¿estaba lleno de sangre como lo voy a saber? - Draco la saco del ataúd y la dejo recostada a un costado del árbol mirándola

- tiene que ser un contacto directo… su boca, nariz, ¿tenías sangre tú?- Draco sonreía estúpidamente al ver que poco a poco Hermione respiraba con más normalidad.

- bueno me rompí la nariz- dijo con ironía pues aun la tenía algo torcida- ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

- Hermione tiene la enfermedad de Julieta, tienen estados catatónicos – dijo algo angustiado al recordar a Madeleine – parece que están muertos pero no lo está, aun así es una enfermedad para toda la vida… pero la salvo de morir su cuerpo dejo de desangrarse cuando ella quedo en ese estado y por eso no ha muerto.

- Dr-draco – susurro Hermione soltando las flores que Luna había dejado para ella.

- Hermione – Draco le tomo la cara y la beso sin importarle nada más, ni el sabor a sangre en sus labios- te amo, te amo, nunca más te voy a dejar, nunca más.

Todos les miraron sonriendo, ver a Draco Malfoy así les demostraba que ya lo habían visto todo en la vida, Hermione lo abrazo lentamente, estaba viva y era lo importante, Draco agradecía que su sangre fuera sucia, porque si no habría activado la enfermedad de Hermione y ella en ese momento no estaría entre sus brazos.

**Bueno chicas espero que les gustara el final, agradezco y pido perdón a todas las que esperaron por tanto tiempo a que yo continuara este fic, fue el primer fic que escribí y de verdad tiene mucho valor sentimental para mí, me gustaría dedicárselo a alguien, la persona que me motivo para comenzar a escribirlo, espero que si lo sigues leyendo te gustara.**

**Gracias a todas las fans que lo siguieron y dejaron sus comentarios!**

**Espero hacer en unos meses (no me lo pidan ahora) y tampoco me comprometo a hacerlo, el epilogo de esta historia.**

**Un beso gigante a todas y espero SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Porque no pueden negar que este capítulo esta PARA COMENTARLO!**


	17. Epilogo

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Romance**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**Epilogo**

Sus cuerpos estaban perlados en sudor, la habitación estaba caliente por el calor de sus cuerpos, Draco acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Hermione mientras ella se estremecía, el vestido de novia yacía en el suelo junto con la ropa formal en tono gris que él había comprado para la ocasión, el champan con dos copas casi llenas en la mesa donde el resto de las cosas había terminado en el suelo, Draco quito la última prenda que le daba protección a Hermione y la beso, mientras lo lanzaba lejos, cayendo en la pantalla de la lámpara de noche donde el blanco de la prenda se mezclaba con la única luz que iluminaba la habitación.

- ¿estás bien? – Draco se detuvo al notar que las piernas de ella se tensaron con fuerza- Hermione… háblame.

- lo siento – dijo con pena en la voz, no quería negarse a su esposo en la primera noche juntos pero tenía miedos, miedos que no la dejarían disfrutar de la situación.

- Hermione, ya lo hablamos, no es completamente seguro de que si tenemos un hijo nazca con tu enfermedad – no se quitó de sobre ella y le acaricio la mejilla- recuerda lo que dijo el médico.

- se lo que dijo estaba contigo- dijo algo irritada y lo aparto de sobre ella cubriéndose con las sabanas- sé que no debería correr peligro porque yo realmente no estoy contagiada, pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de tener una hija con la enfermedad de Julieta.

- no la tendrás – le acaricio la mejilla suavemente a pesar de que el rechazo le había dolido mucho beso su hombro- tú tienes sangre limpia en el cuerpo, te contaminaste con un poco de mi sangre, presentaste la enfermedad por unos minutos pero nada más tu cuerpo se encargó de limpiarte, pero aquellos que tienen sangre sucia y se contaminan contigo pueden enfermarse.

- como mi mama – dijo sin dejar que Draco terminara de hablar, él sabía bien que ella estaba aún afectada porque su madre llevaba 1 año durmiendo.

- amor… sabes que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar una cura, estoy invirtiendo lo que puedo para que los médicos mágicos nos ayuden.

- pero no es suficiente – Hermione lo dijo tan brusco que Draco bufo y salió de la cama para ir a darse una ducha, cerró la puerta al entrar con más fuerza de la necesaria y Hermione abrazo la almohada – maldición.

Hermione escucho el agua comenzar a correr, no pudo con la culpa de haber sido tan descortés con Draco quien lo único que hacía era intentar despertar a su madre de ese trance y darle seguridad a ella para que se decidiera por tener un hijo, algo que Draco anhelaba más que nada en ese mundo. Luego de unos minutos salió de la cama dejando las sabanas en la cama y abrió la puerta, lo vio en la ducha que tenía un vidrio de mosaicos pero que permitía ver perfectamente el cuerpo del chico, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior entrando y noto su cara de sorpresa cuando ella abrió la puerta de la ducha y entro.

- perdóname… no debí decir eso – lo abrazo lentamente sintiendo el agua caliente- es solo que aún estoy afectada por esta enfermedad – Draco le acaricio el pelo mientras sentía el cuerpo de Hermione pegarse a su cuerpo.

- te entiendo, sé que es un momento difícil para ti, pero es nuestra noche de bodas… me habría gustado hacer el amor con mi esposa… - aparto un mechón de pelo mojado de su cara y suspiro- si quieres me pongo un hechizo anticonceptivo, si con eso te quedas más tranquila- ella noto la decepción en su voz al decirlo y le miro a los ojos.

- lo siento tanto - acaricio el pecho de Draco mientras el suspiraba y le besaba la frente- estaría más tranquila.

Draco asintió y la beso lentamente, espero a que ella respondiera y el beso comenzó a ser más apasionado poco a poco, cuando ambos se empujaban uno contra el otro Draco salió de la ducha cerrando el paso del agua y la llevo a la cama, ambos mojados se recostaron en la cama y él se posó entre ella rozándose mientras le mordía el cuello deseoso, en unos momentos de lucidez entre el placer Draco estiro la mano para poder sacar la varita del cajón de la mesa de noche pero ella le tomo la mano.

- perdóname, tengo miedo de que nuestro hijo corra peligro, no importa lo que digan los médicos tengo miedo – el bajo la mano y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente- te amo

El no respondió la beso lentamente y apoyando una mano en el hombro de ella se movió sintiendo como comenzaba a entrar lentamente, entonces ella lo abrazo por la espalda enterrando las uñas, intento hacerlo lo más lento que podía controlando por completo su deseo de poseerla con locura.

- yo estaré aquí contigo, no importa lo que pase estaremos juntos – se besaron mientras comenzaban a mover sus cuerpos con mayor libertad y deseo, Hermione había olvidado lo maravilloso que era sentir a Draco uno con ella.

Unos minutos más tarde habían olvidado por completo sus miedos, y se habían dejado llevar por el deseo, el placer, los movimientos eran cada vez más intensos y más participativos de parte de Hermione, y aunque con algo de vergüenza los gemidos comenzaron a ser parte de la música de aquella habitación, sus cuerpos chocando los jadeos de Draco y los gemidos audibles de Hermione, se mezclaban todos en su placer, las horas pasaron y se entregaron a la pación repetidas veces.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron y con miedo Hermione descubrió que su periodo no estaba llegando, sufría con el remordimiento y la felicidad mezcladas cada vez que iba al baño, la incertidumbre la estaba consumiendo, no quería estar embarazada, cuando se lo comento a Draco él estaba tan feliz que estuvo días enteros haciendo una lista de nombres para él bebe, cuando Hermione fue al baño y descubrió que su periodo si había llegado se sintió enormemente aliviada y salió corriendo a buscar a Draco.

- ¡falsa alarma! ¡No estoy embarazada! – dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante y entonces vio como Draco dejaba de sonreír y soltaba la pluma donde dos nombres estaban ya escogidos, el solo dijo "ah… ok" se levantó de su escritorio y se fue, había visto la pena en sus ojos, y luego de haber visto por días la dicha hacer brillar sus ojos se sintió la peor persona del mundo, se acercó arrastrando los pies hasta el escritorio de su esposo y miro su hermosa caligrafía con aquellos dos nombres, entonces paso sus dedos sobre la tinta fresca donde estaba escrito "Julieta" con un visto bueno al costado- digno de ti, el sarcasmo y la ironía, quizás esperas que si mi hija se llama Julieta deje de odiar la enfermedad…

Draco la estuvo evitando por semanas, llegaba tarde del trabajo y se quedaba fuera en casa de Theo algunos días, Hermione tenía miedo, estaba perdiendo a Draco por su egoísmo, así que decidió volver al hospital para hablar con el médico, paso a ver a su madre que dormía dentro de aquellas burbujas mágicas para mantenerla estable, se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos.

- mamá…. Te necesito, necesito tu fortaleza, no me siento capaz de tener un hijo con el miedo de que salga con esta enfermedad y tenga que sufrir el resto de la vida por el miedo a perderlo – miro a su madre dormida y suspiro angustiada.

- deja de ser tan egoísta – se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz masculina, vio a su padre incorporarse del sillón, pasaba todas las noches allí, por las mañanas se iba al trabajo pero aquel día era feriado y él se quedó allí con su esposa- no quieres tener un hijo por razones egoístas, no es por su salud, no es porque tengas miedo de que nazca con esa enfermedad, es porque tu no quieres sufrir si la tiene.

Hermione sintió como su un balde de agua fría le cayera encima escuchar a su propio padre decirle la verdad tan cruda la dejo paralizada, pensó en lo que él dijo y tenía razón, aquello la hizo sentir miserable, ella estaba negándose a tener un hijo con Draco siendo que era algo que el anhelaba muchísimo, solo por su propio egoísmo, entonces su padre se acercó y miro a su madre.

- yo también soy egoísta, deseo que tu madre despierte, vengo cada día esperando que lo haga, deseo que siga con vida pero nunca me he preguntado si ella lo desea, si este estilo de vida es, lo que ella desea, no sé si quizás lo que ella desea es descansar en paz, no puedo preguntárselo porque soy egoísta y quiero seguir a su lado todo el tiempo posible incluso si es solo estar aquí mirándola dormir.

Hermione no dijo nada se quedó allí y luego fue a hablar con el médico, luego de escucharlo le pidió que le diera una posición de fecundidad y regreso a casa, se encerró en el baño mirando la posición, amaba a Draco y sabía que estando a su lado ella era capaz de superar cualquier cosa, no dudaba de que él estuviera siempre con ella, tomo aire y escucho la chimenea así que se bebió la posición por completo mientras escuchaba los pasos subir la escalera.

- ¿Hermione? – Escucho la voz de Draco en la habitación y salió del baño botando el frasco de la posición, él la miro con una ceja alzada- ¿estás bien?

- sí, solo estaba lavándome los dientes… ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – el solo comenzó a desvestirse para meterse a la cama pero ella se acercó y lo abrazo por detrás.

- ¿estás muy cansado? – él se sorprendió y extraño de su actitud, cuando comenzó a sentir los besos de ella en su cuello se relajó lentamente

- no demasiado… - dijo en un susurro cuando ella comenzó a morder su cuello y a desabotonar su camisa- pero pensé que tu estarías cansada…

- no lo estoy – dijo secamente y abrió la camisa de él quitándosela para seguir mordiendo su cuello, Draco se volteó y la recostó en la cama besándola apasionadamente.

Que Hermione fuera la participante activa de aquello excito a Draco en segundos, ella se dejó llevar con facilidad y se sorprendió cuando estaba sobre el rozándose moviendo la cadera deseosa, no sabía si la pasión había afectado su estado, pero realmente deseaba tenerlo dentro de una vez, Draco acariciaba sus pechos sorprendido de tenerla a ella dominando toda la situación pero no se quejó, cuando ella se quitó las bragas y aparto el bóxer del busco su varita para hacer el hechizo protector pero ella le quito la varita de la mano.

- hoy no… hoy no hace falta que lo hagas… - él se sorprendió y la miro a los ojos acariciando su mejilla.

-¿estas segura?, no debes hacerlo solo porque yo quiero un hijo, eh estado pensando todos estos días y hablando con Theo y Luna, yo te acepto así, no importa si no tenemos hijos nunca, yo me conformare con tenerte a ti a mi lado.

Hermione sintió todo el amor que Draco le tenía y se sintió estúpida de dudar de él y de su amor, cuando estos eran tan intensos como para aceptarla aun sin poder tener un hijo, lo beso lentamente, Draco la dejo recostada en la cama y volvieron a hacer el amor lentamente, delicadamente, Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza cuando lo escucho gemir de placer al terminar dentro de ella y miro el techo, ella sabía con certeza que estaría embarazada porque había tomado la pasión para ello.

- Julieta… me parece el nombre correcto – Draco tomo aire para recuperar fuerzas y se recostó a su lado apoyando la cabeza de ella en su pecho- pero si es chico no le pondré Scorpius, aunque es lindo no me gusta el bicho.

- no podemos saberlo aún, así que no te preocupes – le acaricio el pelo suavemente- hoy fui a hablar con algunos médicos Muggles, quizás si los incluyo en el grupo de investigación mágica puedan ayudarnos a descubrir una cura.

- si estoy embarazada y es niña se llamara Julieta si es hombre yo escogeré el nombre – Draco la miro alzando una ceja.

- está bien, si no lo estas y quedas en otra oportunidad se llamara Scorpius o escogeré otro nombre para ella.

Hermione sonrió divertida, ella tenía la certeza de que su hija o hijo tendrían el nombre que ella escogería pero no le dijo nada a Draco, sería un pequeño secreto, aunque deseaba que fuera niña para que tuviera un nombre que ambos escogieron, un nombre que hiciera que ella dejara de odiar aquella enfermedad.

.

.

.

.

Julieta estaba en su cumpleaños número 5 años, corría de un lado a otro con James hijo de Harry y Ginny que tenía la misma edad, y con Estrella la hija de Luna y Theo que era 2 años mayor Hermione la seguía histérica mientras Draco intentaba calmarla.

- sabes que dijo el médico que haga actividad física no afecta su enfermedad… déjala que disfrute como una niña normal – Tomo la mano de Hermione y la acerco a él.

- es que no es una niña normal, está enferma debe cuidarse, no quiero que nada malo le pase – Draco suspiro entendía la preocupación de Hermione, desde que a su hija le habían diagnosticado la enfermedad de Julieta solo a los 3 años ambos estaban muy tensos con los síntomas.

- ella estará bien, es una chica fuerte como nosotros, si no dejas de sobreprotegerla ella se dará cuenta de que no es como los demás y no le hará nada bien

Hermione iba a responder cuando vieron que Julieta la pequeña rubia y juguetona se caía y sus amigos terminaban sobre ella en una montaña de chicos, todos los padres salieron corriendo pero Hermione llego antes y los aparto a todos para ver a su hija sin notar que james era empujado con más fuerza de la necesaria, Draco alcanzo a sostener al chico antes de que callera y se disculpó por su esposa.

- juli, ¿estás bien? ¿juli dime algo? – su hija solo reía a carcajadas por la caída mientras su madre buscaba sangre sin encontrar nada.

- Hermione basta – dijo Ron y levanto a Julieta ayudándola para que fuera a jugar con sus primos- la vas a asustar.

Draco asintió y vio como Hermione se iba corriendo dentro, iba a seguirla pero Ron le puso una mano en el pecho, el entendió y se fue a donde el resto conversaba animadamente, cuando Ron llego a Hermione le toco el hombro con cariño.

- sé que es difícil, pero debes entender que solo terminaras asustando a Julieta si la tratas como si se fuera a romper – Hermione se limpió las mejillas intentando contener su pena.

- es que no entiendes, tengo miedo, miedo de que se quede dormida miedo de que le pase algo y no pueda hacer nada – Hermione se volteó para mirar a Ron y suspiro- pero nunca entenderás.

- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no soy padre?- Hermione noto la pena que se escondía tras esas palabras, Ron había sigo un mujeriego desde que salió del colegio pero nunca estaba con la misma chica por muchas semanas, era el único de sus amigos que no tenía hijos ni pareja estable y últimamente eso parecía afectarle mucho.

- no quise decir eso Ron – Hermione se acercó intentando retractarse, no quería hacerle daño a Ron también- pero tú no has estado con una persona tanto tiempo no sabes lo que es tener miedo de perder a alguien a quien amas.

-¿crees que no lo sentí durante toda la guerra? ¿Crees que no estaba preocupado por ti? ¿O por Harry? – Hermione bajo la cabeza y negó lentamente- nunca hable esto contigo pero yo vi morir a Pansy…. Y ha sido lo más traumático que he vivido en mi vida, ¿sabes porque? – ella levanto la mirada pues él nunca hablaba de la guerra- porque había sentido una conexión con ella, porque pensé que con ella podría ser feliz por siempre… - llevo la mano a su pecho de donde saco un collar y se lo mostro a Hermione abrió el relicario donde la foto de Pansy se posaba en un costado- no sabré lo que es el amor como tú, pero sé que yo quería una vida con ella, desde el momento en que conocí a la verdadera Pansy.

- no podrías haber estado con ella…. Así que deja de culparte e impedirte el ser feliz con alguien más – Ron se volteó al escuchar a Draco- conocí a Pansy durante toda mi vida, y tú no eras ni eres tu tipo – Draco fue duro al decirlo y Ron indignado apretó los puños.

- tú no sabes nada, ella me beso antes de…. Mucho antes de que eso pasara – se volteó para mirar a Hermione ignorando a Draco pero este insistió.

- ella nunca habría estado contigo, olvídala porque no puedes hacer nada para que eso cambie- Draco iba a continuar cuando Ron hablo mirando a Hermione.

-dame el gira tiempo – Hermione negó enseguida y se apartó un poco de Ron- si vuelvo en el tiempo e impido que muera podre ser feliz con ella… si no lo intento nunca podre saber qué habría pasado – Hermione negó de nuevo.

- no Ron sabes que cambiar algo podría afectar todo nuestro presente, ¿no crees que yo he deseado usarlo para no tener a juli y adoptar para no verla sufrir?, podría afectar incluso el hecho de que nosotros tengamos hijos o que yo y Draco estemos juntos, nunca sabes cómo puedes afectar el tiempo.

- no me importa, dame el gira tiempo – Hermione iba a golpearlo con una bofetada pero Draco la detuvo antes de que llegara a tocarlo y miro a Ron a los ojos.

- ella jamás habría estado contigo, si te beso es porque tenía miedo de morir, porque la situación se dio así, pero ella no habría estado contigo, su familia nunca te habría aceptado y la opinión de su madre para Pansy lo significa todo, te puedo asegurar de que nunca podrías haber estado con ella, además Richard estaba loco por ella hace años, seguramente con el tiempo habría terminada casada con él.

Ron se quedó pensativo y luego dejo de apretar la mano y miro a Draco este le asintió con la cabeza y se retiró sintiendo su corazón roto de nuevo pero una parte de él se dejaba de preguntar "y si…" ahora se sentía capaz de dar vuelta la página y seguir adelante.

- ¿Quién es Richard? – pregunto Hermione luego de Ron desapareciera.

- no existe pero si no lo ayudaba él nunca iba a seguir con su vida.

.

Aquella noche cuando Juli emocionada con los regalos y todo lo que había hecho aquella noche se despidió de sus padres para dormir y cuando se recostó a dormir su corazón se paró, Draco fue capaz de hacer la capa protectora a tiempo y la llevaron al _hospital Mágico Romeo_ fundado hace 3 años por Draco, su hija fue internada en una habitación Hecha para ella y no despertó a la mañana siguiente, ni a la siguiente…

.

.

Draco años después estaba en el hospital que ahora llevaba su nombre, el grupo medico de investigación de enfermedades extrañas estaba trabajando sin descanso día tras día, los Muggles tomando bebidas energéticas y los magos sus pociones de energía pero nadie descansaba ni un solo segundo, habían encontrado una anomalía en la enfermedad cuando la mezclaban con la sangre de un squid, hijos de sangres puras que no tenían magia alguna, la respuesta pasiva que presentaba la enfermedad ante esta sangre les estaba dando una esperanza de encontrar al fin una cura prologada a la enfermedad.

- Draco deberías intentar descansar un poco – La señora Jane le entrego un café descafeinado y se sentó a su lado- los médicos magos y Muggles harán lo posible por explotar este descubrimiento.

- no puedo descansar cuando puede que encontráramos la cura para la enfermedad – la miro e intento sonreír pero su mirada estaba demacrada.

- Draco no es tu culpa que Julieta este dormida… - Draco apretó el vaso con un poco más de fuerza sin mirar a Jane.

- lo es, yo insistir para que Hermione decidiera tener un hijo conmigo, es mi culpa, ella tenía razón, nunca debí insistir – Draco se bebió el café y se levantó- lo siento señora Jane iré a trabajar, sé que no soy médico pero con los 5 años que llevo intentando buscar una cura a esto sé que puedo ayudar un poco.

Jane Granger vio a Draco alejarse y suspiro, acaricio la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca, aquel dispositivo mágico que detectaba la sangre infectada en su sangre para mantener los niveles controlados, la habían mantenido despierta por 2 años sin ningún ataque pero si con síntomas segundarios muy molestos, pero su sobrina llevaba 6 meses dormida y solo tenía 5 años, Hermione y Draco estaban demacrados por la culpa y el miedo, su hija comenzó a presentar los síntomas solo con 3 años de edad y habían ido en aumento con demasiada rapidez, la mezcla mágica de sangre le afectaba con demasiada intensidad, sus amigos se turnaban para ir a verlos uno cada día pero ellos también estaban demacrados por la angustia de no saber qué pasaría con Julieta y por ende con sus padres.

- madre te dije que no tenías que venir todos los días también debes descansar – Hermione tomo la pulsera de su madre para verificar el nivel de infección y suspiro aliviada los últimos meses se mantenía en 56%, su hija en cambio todos los días tenia niveles sobre el 80%.

- me tienen preocupada, ustedes también necesitan descansar este hospital se ha convertido en vuestra casa… no me sorprendería que tuvieran una cama aquí – Hermione sonrió y le indico las llaves de la habitación vip del nivel superior.

- la tenemos hace 5 meses mamá, de hecho no hemos ido a la mansión, no puedo dejar a Julieta sola aquí, quiero estar con ella cuando despierte – caminaron juntas hacia la habitación de Julieta, era una de las más amplias y estaba pintada de rosa con mariposas y paisajes en movimiento, Julieta descansaba dormida en la burbuja de protección su cabello rubio flotaba en el aire con aquello risos tan definidos, la piel blanca y el mentón de Draco definidos adornados por los pómulos de Hermione, sus ojos eran grises como los de su padre.

- Draco me hablo de los nuevos descubrimientos… - Hermione comenzó a apuntar los niveles de infección y con impotencia apunto 98% mientras intentaba controlarse para no llorar- ninguna madre quiere que su hijo este mal – se acercó y apoyo la mano en el hombro de Hermione- ella estará bien, Draco encontrara la cura lo sé… tengo fe en ello.

Hermione suspiro angustiada y vio como la burbuja de protección comenzaba a parpadear la luz roja se encendió y una alarma de emergencia comenzó a sonar, su hija cayo de la burbuja y comenzó a convulsionar los médicos aparecieron enseguida y Jane abrazo a su hija para apartarla mientras Hermione lloraba y apretaba su ropa no quería mirarla, no quería ver como el color de sus ojos se desvanecía como le había pasado a aquella chica. Draco entro corriendo con una bata de doctor y una jeringa en la mano.

- Señor Malfoy, no es el momento, no sabemos cómo actué el experimento en un humano o un ser mágico solo hemos hecho experimentos en animales pequeños y en laboratorio – Draco miro a Hermione llorando y tuvo la fuerza necesaria se acero a Julieta tomo la pulsera de su brazo y leyó con horror 99%.

- si no lo hago ahora la perderé para siempre, si no lo hago ahora me arrepentiré toda mi vida – Sin tener tanto conocimiento medico tomo el brazo de su hija y ayudado por uno de los médicos inyectaron la cura mientras todos se miraban asustados, de golpe el cuerpo de julita dejo de temblar pero callo seco y duro contra la cama.

- NOOOOOO- Hermione grito en el pecho de su madre mientras Draco miraba a su hija sin movimiento alguno y aparto la mano de un médico para el mismo abrir su ojo y mirar su el color había desaparecido como con tantos otros pacientes que habían tenido.

- Julieta cariño… despierta de la muerte – dijo recordando cuando él había pensado que su Hermione estaba muerta, se acercó y beso la frente de su hija para luego abrir su parpado.

-Papá- la voz tierna y tímida de Julieta los sobresalto a todos Hermione soltó a su madre y corrió a la camilla tomando la mano libre de Julieta quien les miraba extrañada- ¿no puedo dormir 5 minutos más?

Hermione y Draco sonrieron mirándose mientras apretaban con fuerza la mano de Julieta quien les miraba suplicante, Draco le cerró los ojos y la conectaron a sistemas de monitoreo pero solo con ver su pulsera un alivio invadió el corazón de sus padres, el numero 45% brillaba como una nueva esperanza de vida en ellos.

.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Ahora si le doy cierre a esta serie cumpli mi promesa y les hice un epilogo, con esto pongo fin por completo a HURON espero que les gustara mucho.**

**saludos**


End file.
